A Past Imperfect
by Serenity Rose 24
Summary: Serena has always been a cheerful and happy person, but what would happen if that is all just a front? She has run away from home, but why? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 1

Serena ran up the stairs that led to the Cherry Hill Temple. She opened the door to the temple, knowing that her raven haired friend would lecture her as soon as she arrived.

"You are always late!" Raye fumed at Serena as she sat down near Ami.

"I'm sorry, Raye, I couldn't…" Serena began, but was cut off by Mina.

"What is the excuse this time, Serena? Lost track of time playing video games at the arcade?" Mina teased the princess.

"Ah, come on, Mina, it is too early for her to be at the arcade. It is just now noon. She probably just forgot and woke up late." Lita chimed in; laughing along with Mina, but Serena could see the anger in her eyes.

"Come on, guys, Serena is here now, let's just start the meeting." Ami interrupted calmly, wanting to get back to her studies for her first semester of college that was starting in a week.

Trista and Michelle came into the room then, carrying trays of drinks and snacks that Raye had prepared earlier. Amara was close behind them, carrying a tray of cold cut sandwiches.

"Nice to finally see you, Serena." Michelle said sweetly, secretly wanting to yell at the girl for making them wait yet again.

"Hello, Michelle, Trista. Hello, Amara." Serena said without looking at any of them. Amara watched the princess as she brought her knees up and rested her chin on the top of her knees. Serena closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want to show how much her _loyal_ guardians' comments hurt her.

"Princess, are you all right?" Amara asked as she sat the sandwich tray down on the coffee table. Serena didn't respond as she continued to stare at the floor. Amara knelt down in front of the blonde haired princess. "Serena?"

"Oh, don't mind her, Amara. She is just upset because Raye got on her case about being late again." Lita explained to the tomboy. Amara looked back at Serena, who flinched when Amara put a hand on her arm.

"Serena, are you all right?" Amara asked again. This time, Serena looked up at the scout long enough to respond.

"I'm fine, Amara, thank you." Serena replied quietly, smiling softly, trying to reassure her friend, but Amara could see the unshed tears in the princess' eyes. She sighed, rose to her feet, and went to sit next to Michelle across the room. She didn't take her eyes from Serena as the meeting started.

"There, you see, Amara, she is fine. Let's get this meeting started. I have to violin practice later this afternoon and Trista needs to pick up Hoturu from her friend's house at 2." Michelle complained. Amara glared at her lover for a moment before turning her attention back to the meeting and Serena.

"Trista, is there anything about our future that you can tell us that we don't already know?" Raye questioned the Guardian of Time. They had called the meeting because the Inner Scouts had recently graduated from high school and would be starting college soon and thought it was time to talk more about the future.

"No, Raye, I'm sorry, I can't. The future has to unfold on its own." Trista answered.

"Well, I am guessing since Galaxia has been defeated that it won't be too many years before Crystal Tokyo is formed." Lita observed.

"I suggest we all just live out our lives until whatever major event that triggers the future happens." Ami commented.

"I don't know, Ami." Raye countered, but was quiet for moment as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say next. "I agree with the living our lives part, but I don't agree with the future part."

"Raye, what are you talking about?" Trista asked. Raye rose to her feet.

"Just listen to me for a moment, please. Are we all sure that we want Serena to be the leader of the universe? I mean, she can't even manage to be on time for a scout meeting." Raye explained. The entire room was silence for a few moments as everyone thought about what Raye had said.

"Raye is right in some ways. From what we have all heard from Rini, Serena doesn't change very much from how she is now." Mina added.

"Sometimes, I wonder how Darien can continue to put up with all of her childish ways." Lita said.

"Ladies, I am sure Serena will grow out of her childish ways soon." Ami jumped in.

"Ami, why are you defending her now?" Michelle spoke up, surprising everyone. "I have heard you more than once complain about the way Serena is."

"This is getting us nowhere." Trista said quickly, hoping to intervene before the conversation got too out of hand.

"I agree. We can't change the future. Serena is destined to be Neo-Queen Serenity." Amara replied.

"But the future can be changed." Raye stated firmly. "Trista has stated many times that the future isn't set in stone."

"Yes, I have said that, but without Serena and Darien taking the throne, the peaceful era of Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist." Trista informed all of her fellow scouts.

"I am sure Darien can bring an era of peace without the power of the Silver Crystal if he had to." Raye said to Trista.

"Raye, Trista is right, we shouldn't be talking about changing the future. It is too dangerous for all of us. Besides, you are all acting like you don't want to protect Serena anymore." Amara announced. Serena, who some of them forgot was even in the room and who hadn't said a word during the entire conversation, quietly stood up.

"I think that is exactly what they are all saying, Amara." Serena said with no emotion in her voice or tears in her eyes.

"Serena, I don't think…" Amara began, surprised by the cold look in the princess' crystal blue eyes, but Serena held up her hand to stop her.

"It is all right. If you will all excuse me, I have to get home now or I will be in trouble." Serena walked out the door of the temple without once looking back. Darien was just coming up the long flight of stairs leading to the temple when Serena started down them.

"Hey, Sere, is the meeting over already? I had some errands to run this morning. That's why I am so late." He said cheerfully.

"No, it is still going on as far as I know. I have to get home. I will see you later, Darien." Serena tried to move past her boyfriend, but he laid a hand on her arm to stop her. She flinched and pulled her arm away.

"Oh, I am sorry, Serena. Are you injured?"

"No, I just bumped up against something this morning and bruised my arm a little. It's no big deal."

"Is there something wrong? You seem angry." Serena quickly flashed him a bright smile before moving past him.

"I am just fine, Darien, but I must get home. I will call you later." Serena hurried down the stairs before Darien could reply. Amara met the prince at the top of the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Darien. I am giving you a friendly warning. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. The conversation they are currently having will most likely just upset you." Amara informed Darien.

"Is that what upset Serena?" Darien questioned.

"She didn't say much at all. From what I observed, she seemed unhappy about something when she arrived."

"I think I will go see what is going on inside that temple." Darien declared.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Amara said again and stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Amara." Darien said firmly, but the scout did not move. Darien stepped around her, expecting her to try and stop him, but she just stood there and just shook her head disappointedly at him.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what we should do about Serena?" Raye asked. Darien heard the question as he stepped inside.

"What about Serena?" He asked.

"We are trying to decide if we want Serena to continue to be our leader." Mina told the prince without hesitation. Darien was surprised by her answer.

"And why are you trying to decide a thing like that?" Darien asked.

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 2

"Because she hasn't changed one bit since the day she became Sailor Moon. She was late again and didn't have a decent excuse for being late." Lita explained to Darien as he sat down.

"We are just tired of having to protect a leader who is not doing what she is supposed to." Mina continued, her usually laughing face serious now.

"I understand. I am so tired of having a girlfriend who acts like she is five years old instead of eighteen and a future queen. Ever since Rini went back to the future, I was hoping that Serena would grow up, even just a little bit, but that hasn't happened." Darien replied, surprising them all. Amara, who was standing just outside the doorway, had seriously thought he would defend his future queen, just shook her head again sadly at his statement.

Amara was pretty sure no one had seen her standing by the door, so she quietly left the temple. Getting into her car, she sped away, needing time to think about what she had just witnessed. She knew how Serena seemed to be, but she also knew that there was much more to the girl that she let people see. Her hand tightened around the steering wheel as she remembered some of the comments that the scouts had made about their princess in the past. She would just wait for the princess to call for her as she always did.

Serena ran the whole way home after she had saw Darien. She closed the front door quietly behind her, turned around, and wasn't surprised to find her father standing in the front hall with his arms crossed, angrily awaiting her arrival.

"I told you one hour, Serena." He snapped menacingly. "You are three minutes late! I told you I need help in the backyard this afternoon. Now, let's go!" Ken Tsukino grabbed his daughter's left arm, pulling her through the house to the backyard. To Serena's good luck, her father didn't see her wince in pain as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her over to a corner of the yard and told her to get started. She knew what needed to be done and didn't need to be told what to do. Serena sighed in relief when her father went to the other side of yard and left her to her work. She looked down at her arm and sighed as she saw that it was now swelling again.

Three hours later, Ken pulled off his gloves and looked at his daughter. She was busy pulling weeds in the garden. He walked over to her. She looked up at him when she saw his shadow cast by the late afternoon sun.

"Serena, you may have the rest of the afternoon to do as you please. If you do leave, inform you mother where you are going, but be back in time for dinner." He said firmly, but with no anger in his voice. Serena rose to her feet, brushing the dirt from her pant legs.

"Yes, Father. I am going to go take a shower and then I think I will go to the park for a while. I will tell Mama before I leave."

"Don't be late for dinner." Ken warned her again. Serena just nodded and moved past her father to go into the house. Once she reached her bedroom, she pulled out her communicator and called Amara.

"This is Uranus." Amara's voice came through quickly.

"Amara, please meet me at the park in a half hour. Alone." Serena said the last word firmly.

"Of course, Princess." The call disconnected and Serena headed for the bathroom.

Amara stood impatiently by the water fountain as she waited for Serena. The princess wasn't late, but Amara knew that something was very wrong this time by the way she had acted earlier. Most of the time, Serena just shrugged off the scouts' comments because she was used to them, but she hadn't even tried to defend herself this time. A few minutes later, Serena walked up the path.

"Hi." She said without smiling. "Can we find a quieter spot? I need to tell you something." Amara just nodded and followed Serena to a more secluded area of the park. They found a bench under an overgrown willow tree and sat down. Serena didn't speak right away; she just looked at their surroundings, like she was trying to take it all in before she had to leave.

"What is going on, Sere?" Amara finally asked, not being to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"I have decided to leave Japan." Serena stated bluntly. Amara stared at her for a moment, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"You're leaving? Why?"

"So many reasons. Mostly because I think it is time for me to move on. I am eighteen, out of high school, and everyone around, expect you, seems to want me gone, so I might as well grant their wishes."

"Serena, you can't just leave!" Amara exclaimed. Serena smiled sadly at her companion.

"You guys will be fine. There will be no new enemies and it is better this way."

"For who? You or them?"

"In some ways, both. I get to lead my own life, one that is not dictated by destiny or whatever you want to call it, and so will all of you. I have had a feeling that this was coming for a while now and it's probably partly my fault for keeping up the cheerful charade for so long, but I thought it would be better for the rest of the scouts to not know the truth. Now, there is no need for them to know why I did the things they think I did. I will just go and start a new life away from all of this." Serena explained. Amara was the only one outside her family who knew what her life was really like.

"But where will you go?"

"America, I think. Darien speaks very highly of the States."

"You shouldn't listen to anything he says." Amara said. Serena looked Amara in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"It's not important if you are really going to leave." Amara stated, trying to shrug off the subject. She didn't see any reason of exposing Darien for the snake he apparently really was.

"I am really going to leave, Amara." Serena replied, deciding to not pursue the subject of her boyfriend.

"Well, I can't stop you, but I will miss you."

"Yes, but you will have Michelle, Trista, and Hoturu to distract you. You will be fine." Serena smiled. "Please don't tell anyone, not even Michelle, where I have gone. I will let you know where I am as soon as I have settled somewhere."

"But, Serena…"

"I will miss you very much." Serena rose to her feet. Amara did the same and pulled the princess in a quick hug. "Good-bye, Amara." She hurried off down the path then, not wanting Amara to see the tears in her eyes. She didn't notice Michelle hiding behind the willow tree as she past her. Michelle glared at Amara as she just stood by the bench watching Serena walk away.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 3

Amara was surprised to find Michelle sitting on the sofa in the living room when she arrived home from her meeting with Serena.

"I thought you had practice this afternoon." She commented as she sat down in a chair across from Michelle.

"I finished early. I had some other business I needed to see to." Michelle replied coolly, glaring at Amara.

"Are you all right?" Amara asked.

"No, I am not. When were you going to tell me about your little side dish?" Michelle snapped accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Amara was genuinely confused and taken aback by Michelle's anger.

"I followed you today and saw you with the little princess. You two looked pretty cozy." Amara narrowed her eyes at Michelle.

"You followed me? Why?"

"Because you are always slipping away with some lame excuse kind of like you are Superman or something. And then after you left in the middle of the meeting, I knew something was up."

"Michelle, you have it all wrong. Serena and I are just good friends. She has confided certain things to me in the past, but it is nothing more than that, I assure you." Amara tried to explain, hoping it would calm the other woman down.

"You hugged her!" Michelle shot back as she leaped to her feet.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous, Michelle." Amara said, trying to keep her temper in check. She just didn't want to deal with Michelle's jealousy issues right then.

"The hell there isn't! Is she the one you spend all your time with?"

"If I spent all my time with her, I would never see you, Trista, or Hoturu. I have just been there for Serena at different times when she has needed a friend." Amara replied calmly.

"Why can't she go to the Inners or Darien if she needs a shoulder to cry on?! You have a family who needs you right here!" Michelle shouted as the front door opened. Trista and Hoturu entered the front hall. Amara's temper finally snapped and she rose to her feet.

"Oh, I am sure they would be a great comfort to her! The impression I got today was that they or you don't want anything to do with her anymore!" Amara exclaimed.

"Oh, don't drag me into the childish tantrums of those immature girls! I take my duty to the moon princess very seriously!" Michelle crossed her arms.

"That is a load of shit, Michelle, and you know it! I didn't hear you or Trista come to Serena's defense at all! If you take your duty so seriously, why did you stop Ami from defending her?!"

"Hoturu, why don't you go play in the yard for a while?" Trista suggested to her adopted daughter as she listened to the lovers arguing.

"All right, Trista." Hoturu looked worriedly towards her other adopted mothers fighting in the living room before Trista pushed her back out the front door.

"What is going on in here?" Trista walked into the living room as soon as the door shut behind Hoturu.

"Michelle is jealous of the time I spend with Serena!" Amara snapped at Trista.

"You spend time with Serena?" Trista questioned.

"Yes, I have become good friends with her in the last couple of years. Michelle here thinks that I have been cheating on her with the princess! She followed me to the park today to 'confirm' her suspicions!" Amara explained.

"Then why are you fighting about duty to the princess?" Trista questioned, confused.

"Because she thinks part of her duty is to comfort the princess when she needs a shoulder to cry on!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Michelle, there is nothing wrong with that." Trista said, trying to reason with the fuming aqua haired woman.

"Yes, there is when she keeps it a secret from me, of all people!"

"I had my reasons! I knew you would never understand! And after your display earlier and now, it just serves as proof to those reasons!"

"Amara, I admire your friendship towards Serena, but why couldn't she go to the others for advice?" Trista asked.

"This is what I said!" Michelle said. Amara threw her arms up in the air signaling that she was at her wits' end.

"Those scouts would just make it worse!" Amara screamed at Michelle. "I am sure that they would just be glad to have another reason to add to their list of negatives against Serena!"

"Amara, you must admit that they made some valid points this afternoon." Trista interjected. Amara turned to blazing eyes to the green haired beauty.

"Don't you dare take their side! But I shouldn't be surprised." Amara laughed drily. "You did nothing to stop them for trashing Serena today! Nor did you say anything to defend her! None of you obviously know Serena like I do and I beginning to think that is a good thing!"

"What do you know about her that you don't? I know more about all you than you think!" Trista shot back.

"You don't know everything, Trista, so don't stand there and act like you do!" Amara shouted.

"What do you know, Amara?" Michelle asked, repeating Trista's question since Amara hadn't answered it.

"What makes you think I would tell either of you?! I am not giving you anymore ammo against Serena! She has been through enough!" Amara paused for a moment before continuing. "And I am going to make sure that she doesn't get put through anymore shit from any of you people!" Michelle didn't know what to say. Amara turned back to Trista. "You can assure your fellow scouts that the future is safe now. None of you will have to worry about Serena screwing up your lives any longer!"

Amara stormed upstairs and locked her bedroom door behind her. She wasn't surprised when she heard a knock and Michelle's voice through the door a few minutes later. Michelle tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Amara, let me in there! This isn't finished!" She shouted as Amara went to the closet, pulled out her suitcases, and put them on the bed.

"Yes, Michelle, it is! And so are we! Go away!"

"What do you mean so are we?" Michelle screamed through the door. Amara stalked over to door and jerked it open.

"You are a smart woman, figure it out!" She replied before slamming the door in Michelle's face again. Michelle just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

For the next hour, Amara put all her personal belongings into her suitcases. All the while, she heard Michelle in the hallway sobbing as she realized what Amara had meant. She stayed there until Trista came upstairs and asked her to come with her to find Hoturu. Upon hearing Hoturu's name, Amara paused in her packing. She hadn't thought about her daughter, but had made up her mind when she had stormed out of the living room. Hoturu would be all right. She knew that Amara would always be there for her if she really needed her. But right then, Serena needed Amara more than anyone else.

Amara waited until she heard Trista put Hoturu to bed before opening her bedroom door again. Michelle wasn't in the hallway anymore. She found Trista in the kitchen, cleaning up. With a suitcase in each hand, she opened the back door and went out to her car. Trista quietly followed her outside.

"Are you sure about this, Amara?"

"Yes, Trista, I am. I will call Hoturu in a few days. Michelle and you will be just fine without me. I am not going to live with someone who is so jealous of my friendships with others so I going to go." Amara explained as she loaded her suitcases into her car.

"For the first time, I do not know what the future will be like. It's kind of frightening." Trista said softly. Amara shut the trunk of her car.

"I understand how you feel, but I am not going stay here to listen to all of this. Good-bye, Trista. I suspect that this will be the last time I see you for a long time." Amara climbed into the car and sped off down the driveway before Trista could say another word.

Serena waited until midnight before she tiptoed out of her bedroom, carrying a simple backpack on her back. She had used the Silver Crystal to shrink her bags so they would be easier for her to carry. She made it downstairs without making any noise. Luckily Luna was staying at Mina's that night. Laying her house keys and the letters she had written to her family and to the scouts on the hall table, she looked around the house for one last time before she quietly let herself outside.

Sighing, she walked away from her childhood home and out towards the street. Turning the corner to the next street, she about screamed when she saw Amara leaning against her yellow sports car.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" Serena said in a loud whisper.

"I am here to take you to the airport or wherever you are headed." Amara informed her, pushing herself away from the car.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Is this all you have?" She gestured to Serena's backpack.

"Yes. I shrank all my bags and put them in this backpack." Amara chuckled softly.

"Smart girl. Is Luna is there too?"

"No, she is at Mina's tonight." Serena replied sadly, thinking about how so was going to miss that annoying cat of hers.

"Well, we should probably get going." Amara pulled the backpack off of Serena's shoulder. She bit her lip to hold back a scream of pain as the backpack pulled lightly on her left arm. Amara didn't miss the look of pain and how Serena held her arm to her chest when the backpack was completely off of her arm. "What is wrong with your arm?" Amara asked, a little too sharply.

"Nothing." Serena replied much too quickly. Amara gave her a knowing look and held out her hand. Slowly, Serena extended her arm for Amara to examine. She couldn't help but wince as Amara gently prodded at her arm.

"I am no doctor, Serena, but I would say your arm is broken." Amara told her much too softly. Serena knew that she was very angry. "How did this happen?"

"My father." Serena whispered. Amara glared up the dark house behind them, wishing she could hurt Ken Tsukino for laying his hands on his daughter yet again.

"We are going to the hospital."

"Amara, no. I don't feel like making up a story about how it happened. I can just use the crystal to heal myself." Serena protested.

"Then why haven't you?"

"I haven't time and then I didn't want to use up my strength if I didn't have to."

"Can you heal it on the way to the airport?" Serena just nodded as Amara opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. Putting Serena's backpack in the trunk with her own things, she slipped into the driver's seat.

Not much was said between the two as Amara sped through the dark streets of Tokyo and Serena healed her arm. When they reached the airport, Amara posed, what Serena thought, as a strange question.

"Do you think you could shrink the car so we can take it with us?" Amara asked as they climbed out of the car.

"Take the car? I thought you were just dropping me off." Serena stated in confusion.

"No, I am going with you." Amara said. Serena's eyes widen in surprise.

"But what about Michelle and your life here? I can't let you give all that up for me." Serena replied sadly, trying not to let it show how much she liked the idea of Amara accompanying her.

"Michelle is no longer a factor in life."

"But Hoturu…" Serena started.

"Will be fine." Amara finished. "Now, come on, we are need to book a flight. Now, can you shrink the car or do I need to make arrangements to have it sent over?"

"No, I can shrink it. Hand me my backpack so I have something to put it in." Amara took the backpack out of the trunk as Serena looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she pulled out the Silver Crystal. The car looked like a small toy car a second later. Serena picked up and put it in her backpack. "I am assuming your belongings are in the trunk?"

"Yes, they are." Amara chuckled. "Let's go, Princess." Amara put an arm around Serena's shoulders as they walked into the airport. Serena couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the sight she was sure they made. With Amara dressed in pants and a men's sports jacket, she looked like Serena's boyfriend or older brother.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 4

Serena leaned her head back against the seat in relief. Before she had come across Amara in the street, she had been wondering if she be able to really pull her escape off. But there they were in the first class area of the jet assigned to take them straight to Miami, Florida.

"How are you feeling now?" Amara questioned softly.

"Better. Part of me thought that I might not be able to pull this off."

"Well, that part of you was wrong, but we do need to talk about what we are going to do from here. I booked the flight to Miami because it was the only one flying out this late tonight with seats still open." Amara replied. "I hate to ask you to keep using the crystal because I know how it tires you out, but do you think when we reach Miami, you can make us some new ids and stuff?" At Serena's nod of agreement, Amara continued. "I think after that, we are going to have to live like normal human beings at all times, so others can't find us."

"That is no problem. I can block our signals so they can't find us. It will be like we fell off the face of the Earth."

"What about your link to Darien?"

"It can be blocked as well. Now, what did you want your new name to be?"

"I think changing our last names will be enough. How about something simple like Martin?"

"You want to be Amara Martin?"

"Well, you are going to be Serenity Martin, little sister." Amara chuckled.

"Little sister? I thought we agreed…"

"We did, but I think it is a good idea, for your protection if we live like 'brother' and sister, even though I will still be a girl."

"I could probably easily change that if you want." Serena laughed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I may dress and act like a man, but I do like being female in other aspects." Amara explained.

"All right, big 'brother', do you want to stay in Miami or go somewhere else?"

"Why don't we wait until we arrive in Miami to make that decision." Serena suggested.

"Good idea. Now, I think we should get some sleep, it is going to be a long flight." Serena nodded and leaned her seat back, falling asleep almost immediately. Amara looked over at Serena, hoping she would be able to keep her safe this time around.

Raye pulled the phone away from her ear as Ken Tsukino began to scream. Lita, Ami, and Mina, who were visiting with Raye, the afternoon following the scout 'meeting', all flinched when they heard Serena's father.

"Where is she?!" Ken yelled.

"Mr. Tsukino, I haven't seen Serena since yesterday afternoon. The last time I knew, she was headed home when she left here." Raye tried to explain.

"Ken, dear, please calm down." Irene Tsukino said. Ken glared at his wife for a moment as to give her a warning not to cross him, but he handed the phone to his wife, who had her hand outstretched.

"Raye, this is Mrs. Tsukino, are you sure none of you have seen Serena since your visit yesterday?"

"Hold on, Mrs. Tsukino, I will ask the girls, they are all right here." She put the phone down and turned to her fellow scouts. "Have any of you seen Serena since she left here yesterday?" The three girls shook their heads. "No, ma'am, I'm sorry, but no one has seen her. What has happened?" Raye rolled her eyes then, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"She left in the middle of night, taking all of her belongings. She left us a note telling us that she was leaving to start a new life and to not try to look for her. There is a note here addressed to all of you girls as well." Irene explained sadly.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I am sorry. Lita will be by to pick the note up shortly if you don't mind. Maybe we can shed some light on where she went. Once Lita comes back, we will read it and I will give you a call later."

"Of course, I will expect Lita shortly then. Thank you, Raye. Good-bye." Irene hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at her husband who was now in the living pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. "One of Serena's friends is going to come here in a bit to get their note. Maybe they will be able to tell us more." Irene said as she stepped into the living room.

"After all I have given that girl, she goes and pulls something like this!" Ken fumed.

"Ken, she is eighteen, there is really nothing we could have done to stop her." Irene said calmly, trying to hold back her tears. She knew the real reason why Serena had left and was because her father was abusive towards her and she had never done anything to stop her husband. She remembered just the other night when Serena hadn't come home until after dinner.

*Flashback*

"_Where is she!?" Ken shouted at his wife, who was standing by the kitchen sink, washing the dinner dishes, for the hundredth time. "She knows she is supposed to call if she is going to be late!"_

"_I am sure something just came up." Irene said quietly. She had known for a few months now that her daughter was Sailor Moon and she also knew that they were still fighting off the last straggler demons from their last major battle. But she didn't dare tell her husband that. Heaven only knew what he would do if he ever found out about his daughter's secret life._

"_What can be so important that she forget to call?" Just then the front door opened, admitting a very tired looking Serena. Ken stalked to the front hall to confront his oldest child. "Where have you been?!" Serena jumped in fright as she saw the fire in her father's eyes._

"_I am sorry, Father. I just lost track of time." Serena managed to get out. All she wanted to do was collapse onto her bed. All the extra fighting was draining her because she still hadn't recovered from the battle with Galaxia a few weeks before. Ken grabbed her arm to make her look at him._

"_That is not the answer I was looking for! I asked you where have you been?" Ken squeezed her arm until Serena heard and felt a snap. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes._

"_I was at the park with a friend. We were talking and I just didn't realize how late it was. I am sorry." Ken let go of her arm so quickly that it sent Serena to the floor. She held her now broken arm to her chest._

"_Don't give me any more of your lies! Go to your room!" Ken barked at his daughter._

"_But it is the truth!" Serena screamed back at him. Ken was momentarily taken aback at her outburst. Normally, Serena didn't fight back anymore._

"_Go to your room before I do worse damage than breaking your arm!" Ken pointed at the staircase. Irene stared at her husband in horror from the kitchen doorway as her child ran up the stairs to get away from her father. "Go back to what you were doing, woman!"_

"_How could you break the poor girl's arm like that? She was just late!" _

"_Irene, go back to the kitchen!" Ken barked again. "And don't even think about taking her to the doctor, let her live with the pain!" Irene hung her head in shame and went back to the sink to finish her dishes. Ken noticed his son, Sammy, standing at the top of the stairs. "Sam, did you finish your homework?"_

"_Yes, Dad." Ken's face brightened._

"_Then, come on down here and we will watch some television together before you go to bed." Sammy glanced his sister's now closed bedroom door before slowly walking down the stairs. He didn't quite understand why she was the only one her father ever laid a hand one. His mother was frightened of him and he treated him like the golden child. He could do no wrong in his father's eyes._

_Irene finished up the dishes and crept upstairs to check on her daughter._

"_Serena?" She called softly. She heard the hard sobs coming from within the room. "Serena, it is Mom. Can I come in?"_

"_No! Go away!" came Serena's response. Irene tried a few more times, but Serena would not let her in the room._

*End Flashback*

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 5

_I know that it seems like I am not changing much right now, but the major changes will come in later chapters. I am just editing each chapter and changing minor things. Enjoy!_

Lita knocked lightly on the Tsukinos' front door fifteen minutes later. She had fought with Raye for a few minutes after the soldier of fire had hung up with Serena's mother. Raye had not liked the fact that Lita had been volunteered without her consent. Nonetheless, Lita was now standing outside, waiting for someone to answer her knock. A moment later, a teary eyed Irene opened the door.

"Lita, do come in." Irene offered.

"I am afraid I can't stay, Mrs. Tsukino. My friends are waiting. I am just here to pick up the letter." Lita replied quickly.

"Oh, of course." Irene turned away from the door to retrieve the letter from the table behind her. "Here it is." She handed the letter to Lita. "Please let me know if she tells you girls anything about where she went or anything else important."

"I will have Raye call as she promised. Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino." Lita smiled at the poor woman before turning to head back down the sidewalk. As soon as she was out of sight of the house, she tore open the letter.

_Dear Sailor Soldiers,_

_I am formally relieving all of you from your duties as my protectors and friends. I hope this news brings the joy and relief you all seemed to have been wanting for so long. I understand that a thousand years is a long time to keep a promise to a unworthy princess such as myself. _

_Also, I am removing myself as the leader of the Sailor Scouts. I trust that you can appoint a new leader among yourselves. I will offer no suggestions as you probably do not want my advice in this or any matter any longer. It is my hope that you can all finally find happiness in your new found lives. I only ask one thing of you all. Please continue to protect my beloved prince, for I am no longer worthy of that task. _

_I am sorry for all the trouble and pain I have put you through, even though I am very sure that a simple apology will never be enough. I know and understand that all of you must think that I am a coward for running away, but it is the only thing I can do to give the freedom you all so dearly crave. I wish you all good luck and thank you all for taking the time to read this letter._

_Goodbye_

_Princess Serenity (Serena Tsukino)_

Lita couldn't do anything but stare down at the letter she held in her hands. What had they done!? Finally regaining some of her composure, she raced back to the temple where Ami, Mina, and Raye were impatiently waiting for her to return.

"Well! It took you long enough!" Raye exclaimed when Lita came through the door. The soldier of lightening just glared at her.

"Don't start in on me, Raye." Lita warned in a low threatening tone. Raye's eyes widen at the threat in her friend's voice. Even Ami and Mina looked at Lita in surprise.

"Lita, what happened?" Ami questioned as Lita took a seat beside her.

"Raye received her wish." Lita replied coldly.

"What are you talking about? What wish?" Raye demanded.

"This one." Lita said simply, handing Raye the letter. Raye quickly scanned the letter, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach as she reached the last line. "I still don't see how this is my fault." She told Lita as she folded up the letter and laid it on the table. Ami picked it up first.

"You are the one who started the whole thing yesterday about not wanting to protect Serenity anymore!" Lita shot back.

"Ladies, could you both be quiet for a few minutes so Ami and I can have a chance to read Serena's note." Mina interrupted. Both Raye and Lita nodded reluctantly as Ami began to read. Mina read the letter from over Ami's shoulder. They both couldn't believe what it said. Ami lifted her gaze to Raye when she finished reading.

"Well, what do we do now?" Mina asked the room in general.

"I think the logical first thing to do is to choose a new leader as Serena has suggested." Ami replied calmly. She was having a hard time processing the fact the letter she held in her hand had been written by the Serena they all knew.

"Shouldn't we contact the Outers before we make the kind of decision?" Lita questioned. "I think Amara would make a great choice as our new leader."

"I am sure she would," Michelle said from the doorway. Trista was standing beside her. "But she is gone."

"Gone?" Lita repeated. "Where did she go?"

"We don't know. She packed up yesterday afternoon after Michelle and she had a terrible fight. The only thing I do know is that she was going to go to Serena and see about going with her, wherever she was going." Trista explained. Michelle felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Apparently, Amara and Serena had a secret relationship. Amara met Serena in the park yesterday. I don't know what they talked about, but Serena didn't stay long." Michelle explained. "When Amara arrived home, I accused her of cheating on me and informed her that I had followed her to the park. I then asked her why Serena was so important to her, but she wouldn't tell me. By this time, we were fighting pretty badly, then she flew upstairs, packed her bags, and left."

"This is just great!" Mina threw her hands up in exasperation. "First Serena, now Amara!"

"Serena is gone too?" Trista asked. Ami held the letter out to her and she took it. "Oh, my." She sunk down to her knees.

"Trista, what is it?" Michelle cried as her friend collapsed.

"Basically, Serena has given us what we all told her we wanted yesterday." Lita tried to explain.

"What we wanted?" Michelle looked genuinely confused by Lita's statement.

"In her letter there, she has released all of us from our duties as her guardians and herself as our leader. We were discussing how to pick a new one when you two came in." Mina informed Michelle.

"But none of us really want that, do we?" Michelle exclaimed.

"I think on some level we all do." Ami concluded sadly. "And that is obviously the impression we gave Serena, and now it seems Amara as well, yesterday."

"I still can't believe she would pull a stunt like this!" Raye said angrily. "This is just like her! Childish and selfish! The only thing this letter proves that everything we said yesterday is true. Instead of facing our anger and at least trying to grow up, she runs away!"

"I think you are wrong, Raye." Lita replied, her eyes blazing at the priestess again. "We all said things yesterday we shouldn't have, but Serena didn't react like we all probably expected her to. She didn't cry or whine; she simply sat there and took our abuse. Doing that, with all of us against her but Amara, probably took more courage than we will ever know. Raye may have started this whole thing, but none of us did anything to stop it. So we are ALL at fault here." No one said a word for a few moments as Lita's words hung in the air. "Raye, I think you should call Serena's mother back now. We don't have any new information for her, but she probably will be relieved to hear from you anyways. If you will all, excuse me, I think I am going to go home now. If you decide to choice a leader today, I will support whatever decision you come to."

"I think you should be our new leader, Lita." Trista said quietly. Lita's eyes widen at the suggestion. No one made any protest on Trista's suggestion.

"But wouldn't you or Michelle be better suited for the job?" Lita stuttered.

"No." Michelle and Trista answered at the same time. Lita looked over at Ami, Mina, and Raye. Ami nodded her approval. Mina smiled brightly and Raye just nodded as well.

"Well, all right. I accept."

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 6

Serena sighed again as she and Amara stepped into the Miami International Airport.

"Do you have them?" Amara asked Serena quietly as they stood in line for customs. Serena dug into her back pocket and pulled out two new passports. She had used the Silver Crystal to create their new American passports and driver's licenses. "Good."

"Your new driver's license should be in your wallet, along with new credit cards and anything else that needed to be changed." Serena informed Amara.

"Well, let's get through customs and get out of here."

A half hour later, they stepped out into the Miami sunshine as Amara and Serenity Martin, brother and sister, returning from Japan where they had been vacationing.

"What now what do we do?" Serena asked as they walked outside.

"Well, dear sister, if we are going to go anywhere, we are going to need the car that is currently still in your backpack." Amara replied. Serena took the car from her backpack and set it by curb. Waving her hand, she froze time all around her and Amara. "I didn't know you could do that." Amara commented as Serena made the car grow back to its normal size.

"There are many things I can do that none of you guys knew about." Serena smiled sadly as she thought about her former friends and scouts as she unfroze everything around them.

"Well, I would love to hear all about them." Amara said, trying to cheer Serena up.

"Thanks, Amara. We should probably get to a hotel and settle in. We are going have go apartment hunting tomorrow." Serena sighed as she climbed into the passenger side of the car as Amara dug the keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Serena, are you sure you want to do this? We can go catch a plane right back to Tokyo." Amara said as she got behind the wheel.

"No, this is best for everyone involved. I still think you should go back home and be with your family." Serena replied.

"Serena, you are my family now and I am not going anywhere unless you want me to." Amara looked over at the princess. "Well?"

"I don't want to be alone." Serena whispered, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek before she took a deep breath to gain control of her emotions.

"All right, let's find a hotel."

Darien let out a sharp gasp and grabbed his chest as he suddenly felt the depth of Serena's suffering before the connection between them was cut off again. Raye, Lita, and Mina looked up at him in surprise. They had come over to Darien's apartment to show him the letter that Serena had left.

"Darien, what happened?" Lita questioned, sitting down beside him on his couch.

"It felt like a knife being shoved through my heart for a moment." Darien gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"Serena?" Mina mused. Darien just nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Lita asked.

"No, I should be all right. I am usually ready for a surge in Serena's emotions, but since she cut off our connection, I have no time to brace myself."

"What kind of feelings did she send you?" Raye wondered. Darien hesitated to tell them the truth. "Darien?"

"I really don't know why, but it was just a great amount of pain." Darien explained slowly.

"Probably feeling guilty for leaving us like she did." Raye scoffed. "I think we should all just move on and forget Serena and move on with our lives. She obviously wants nothing to do with us anymore, so why should we care?" The three girls heard Darien sigh. He was silent for a few moments before he commented on Raye's statement.

"I think Raye may be right. If Serena wants to come back to us, she will. Meanwhile, we all have lives to live. Lita, I suggest you burn that letter and just do the best job you can as the new leader of the Sailor Scouts." Darien finally spoke up. All of them looked at him in complete surprise. They hadn't expected him of all people to agree with Raye.

"Well, if Darien agrees with Raye, then maybe we should do what they are suggesting." Lita said. Mina sadly nodded her head in agreement.

A little while later, the girls left and Darien sat on his couch with his head in his hands. He hadn't told anyone, but he too he received a letter from Serena. She had mailed it instead of leaving it with her parents. He pulled said letter out of his pocket again and read for what had to be the hundredth time since receiving it that morning. It was almost like he couldn't believe that klutzy little Serena had written it.

_Prince Endymion of the Earth,_

_I know that by now you have most likely heard about my leaving from the sailor soldiers. I am sorry that you had to hear from the girls and not from me, but I feel that it is better this way. If you have not heard yet, I am leaving to start a new life for myself and give everyone, including you, a chance to live the lives you have always dreamed of. I know to some people may think, like Raye and maybe even yourself, that my running away like this may seem cowardly, but I do not see any other way to give everyone what they truly desire. _

_I know what Trista said about not messing around with the future, but she never mentioned the fact that the scouts and you all seemed to hate me so much in the future and were just sticking around because I am the keeper of the Silver Crystal, at least until Rini would be old enough to take control of the future. Please don't sit there now as you are reading this and deny the fact that you have not had feelings towards me other than love in the past few months. Our connection works both ways and you are not always as good at hiding your true feelings as you think you are. I know I have given you nothing but trouble for the past few years and I am truly sorry for that, but changing the future seems to be the only way for everyone to be truly happy now. As for our connection, I will try to keep it closed off as much as possible so that you may have a chance to find happiness in another woman. _

_I hope you have a wonderful life, my Endymion, and that all of your dreams come true._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Serenity of the Moon_

Darien put the letter down on the coffee table and put his head in his hands again. To him it felt like his mind was racing a million miles a second. On the one hand, he was devastated that Serena had left and on the other, he felt some relief that he no longer had to deal with her daily meltdowns over the tiniest little things. He felt so confused about Serena's leaving. Maybe he should just follow the advice that he had given the girls and move on with his life. If Serena ever wanted to come back, she would.

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 7

Amara looked at Serena in surprise.

"Are you sure about this, Serenity? Do we really need to draw this sort of attention to ourselves?" Amara questioned, looking at the bulletin board with the announcement of a local race.

"Amara, it is just a local race. I just thought you might want to get back into racing instead of sitting around our apartment all day long." Serena explained.

"I don't sit around all day. We do a lot of things together, like go to the beach." Amara said defensively. "And in a few days, I will be driving you back and forth to college."

"Maybe you should join me." Serena smiled. "So are you going to sign up for this race or what?" She gestured to the board. "You can't tell me that in the three weeks we have been here that you haven't had the urge to race."

"That has been what the long drives in the country are for. But if it makes you happy, I will enter the race." Serena's smile disappeared as her face became serious.

"Amara, I don't want you to do it for me, I want you to do it for yourself. You have given up so much for me already."

"Serenity, do we have to go into that again?" Amara put her head in her hand. "I am here of my own free will. Please remember that."

"I will try, Amara." Serena replied quietly. "I need to go sign up for my classes. I will meet you later." Amara watched her go into the admissions office and then looked back at the board. She knew Serena was right, she did miss racing. Digging a pen from her pocket, she signed her name on the list.

About an hour later, after Serena had finished registering for her classes and as she was looked for Amara she passed by the running team's track and saw a crowd. She saw two people racing around the track.

"What is going on?" Serena asked the nearest person. It was a guy with long brown hair and light blue eyes who answered her.

"This guy was just running around the track, I am guessing he was just killing time because I don't think he attends school here and the school's star runner challenged him to a race. This is the third race they have run because the guy beat the star twice." The man explained.

"Oh, no, that sounds like Amara." Serena sighed as she pushed her way through the crowd. Sure enough, there was Amara running along beside the star runner. The brown haired man was right behind her.

"Do you know that guy?" He asked.

"Yes, he is my…." Serena's voice was drowned out by the crowd cheering as Amara crossed the finish line first. Serena hurried over to the finish line.

"Looks like you have a fan club." The runner said, gesturing to Serena. "Nice race by the way. I guess I will have to work harder."

"Amara, are you done showing off?" Serena ignored the runner and looked at Amara. "Or do you want to run a few more races?"

"I think I have enough for one day. My name is Seiya Kou, by the way. Your girlfriend is correct; we have showed off enough for one day." Amara and Serena looked at Seiya in surprise. "Did I say something strange?"

"It is just…." Serena tried to say, but was interrupted again by a shout.

"Seiya!" The brown haired man came up to them. "Oh, hello again, I guess you did know him after all." He said to Serena.

"Yes." Serena nodded, biting on her lower lip.

"Forgive me; I am Taiki Kou, Seiya's brother."

"Nice to meet you; I am Amara Martin and this is my sister, Serenity." Amara introduced them. Serena looked over at Amara.

"Sister? She is your sister?" Seiya questioned dumbfounded, staring at them.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Amara asked.

"No, not at all."

"Do you two plan on attending this semester?" Taiki asked, trying to get Seiya's attention back to reality.

"Serenity is, but I have other things to do." Amara answered. Serena just rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the races, Mr. Kou. Sere, I think we need to be getting home. Did you sign up for your classes?"

"Yes, Amara. It was nice to meet you two." Serena flashed Taiki and Seiya a smile before turning to follow Amara.

"How do you think they are back with no memories?" Amara mused as they walked towards the car.

"Maybe their princess sent them back or maybe they asked to return." Serena replied, getting into the car. "Let's just be glad that they don't remember who we really are."

"Yeah, I hope it stays that way." Amara answered.

"If not, I might be able to convince them to keep quiet about it, but I don't think they will be a problem." Serena smiled as her hand glow with the power of the Silver Crystal.

"Serenity, you know very well that you need to stop relaying on that." Amara scolded lightly.

"I know." Serena sighed.

"How is your connection with Darien?" Amara questioned as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Are you still having trouble closing it off?"

"Yes, I am." Serena nodded, looking at the passing scenery.

"Do you have any idea why you are having so much trouble?" Amara asked. Serena didn't look at Amara as she thought about what to tell her.

"I am not entirely sure." Serena answered slowly. She saw Amara's jaw tightened.

"Serena, why are you lying to me?" Amara asked. Serena glared at her brother.

"Amara, I am not lying to you and don't call me Serena!" She declared.

"Well, you are not telling me everything." Amara snapped as she pulled into the apartment parking lot. She pulled into her parking spot and turned to Serena. "Why don't you tell me the full truth now?"

"Let's go inside and I will tell you." Serena said as she opened the car door and headed towards their apartment. Amara followed her inside and slammed the door behind her. Serena jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

"Geez, Amara. What was that for?"

"I don't like being lied to, especially by you." Amara explained. "So, do you mind telling me what is going on?" Serena sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

"Now, please understand that I am not entirely sure, but I think I know why my connection with Darien is still giving me trouble. About a month before we left, Darien and I celebrated my 18th birthday. I spent the night at his apartment and I think now I might be…" Serena's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"Might be what? Pregnant?" Amara questioned. Serena silently nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Raise the child." Serena answered quietly.

"I think you need to get checked out before you make any decisions. It may be something else altogether." Amara said.

"Amara, I need to know if you would be all right with having a child around here." Amara looked around their small apartment.

"Well, I think we would have to move because this place is not big enough for us and a baby." Amara chuckled and Serena smiled.

"I guess I'd better find a doctor."

Darien sighed as he climbed the temple stairs again. He was there to speak to the scouts again. Serena and Amara had been missing for about three weeks. He wanted to know if they had new information. Raye, Ami, and Lita were the only scouts at the temple when Darien arrived.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Darien greeted them. Raye smiled up at him while Ami and Lita were hovered over the computer.

"Hello, Darien." Lita said, looking up from the computer.

"What are you doing here today?" Raye asked.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you have any new information about Serena's or even Amara's whereabouts." Darien explained.

"We won't know until Mina gets here. She was going to go talk to Irene Tsukino to see if they had heard from Serena." Lita informed Darien. "And knowing Mina, she will be late."

"She is already late." Ami added.

"I am here." Mina said from the doorway, trying to catch her breath.

"What did Mrs. Tsukino have to say?" Lita questioned Mina as she sat down beside Raye.

"She hasn't heard from Serena at all. I talked to Trista yesterday and they haven't heard from Amara either." Mina told them sadly. "What about you, Darien? Have you felt anything else from Serena?"

"I have felt a couple bouts of sadness from her, but the connection is almost immediately cut off again." Darien explained. "I feel like sometimes that she has some trouble keeping the connection cut off. I don't know why though."

"I think the question is now, do we continue to look for them or do we move on with our lives?" Lita posed the suggestion to the entire room.

"I will always love Serena, no matter how childlike she can be, but I can't sit around waiting forever." Darien was the first one to reply. "If Serena ever came back, I would consider picking up where we left off."

"I think I have to agree with Darien. We can't put our lives on hold forever even for Serena." Raye said next.

"You would agree with him because you are the one who started this whole thing." Lita snapped at Raye.

"All right. Let's not go into that again. The point is that we need to make a unanimous decision." Ami interjected.

"Ami is right. We all have lives to live and I suggest we just live them until we hear anything about Serena or Amara." Mina said. The other three girls nodded.

"All right then, it looks like we will stop searching for now. I will call Trista and Michelle tomorrow to inform them." Lita finished. "But if anyone hears from Amara or Serena, notify all of us right away. Darien, please keep us up to date with your connection news."

"I will, Lita. Thank you. I think I will head out now. I have a long shift at the hospital tomorrow." Darien walked out the door then.

"Man, Serena really left him heartbroken." Mina said sadly after Darien departed. "He would never say anything about his feelings, but I am not sure he will ever be able to get over it."

Raye smiled at Mina to hide her tears. She felt horrible about the whole thing she had started. Serena and Amara had left because of her big mouth. On the other hand, she was hoping she would now get another chance with Darien.

The nurse looked strangely at Amara when she rose from her chair in the waiting room to accompany Serena in to see the doctor.

"Are you her husband?" The nurse asked.

"No, I am her brother. Why? Is there a problem with me coming with her?"

"No, I just not sure that your sister would like you to…"

"I would like to have my brother stay with me if that is all right." Serena interrupted. "I am just here to get the results of my blood test from yesterday."

"Well, all right." The nurse nodded and led them to a patient room to wait for the doctor. A few minutes later, a woman in her forties entered the room.

"Hello, Serenity. It is nice to see you again. Who is this?" She gestured to Amara.

"I am Serenity's brother, Amara." Amara answered. "You must be Dr. Wells."

"Yes, I am. Well, this won't take very long today. I have the results of your pregnancy test right here. Would you like to know?"

"I guess so." Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Serenity….."

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 8

"I guess so." Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Serenity, congratulations, you are seven weeks pregnant." Dr. Wells informed Serena. "You are due about the last week of next March." Serena blinked a few times as she realized what the doctor was saying. She knew a pregnancy for a moon woman was shorter than an earth woman, but she didn't know how Darien being from Earth would affect the length of her pregnancy.

"Are you sure she isn't farther along than that?" Amara questioned the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Martin, I am quite certain." Dr. Wells answered, somewhat annoyed. "Now, I will get a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and you will nice to be more careful about what you eat." The doctor handed her a sheet of information on better diet habits during her pregnancy.

"I will make sure she does what she needs to do." Amara said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I will go to the store on the way home." Serena replied, rising from her chair.

A little while later, Amara pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

"Sere, are you all right? You haven't said anything since we left the doctor's office." Amara asked as she turned off the car. Serena sighed and looked up at Amara. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't ever remember Rini mentioning an older sibling. I know this isn't Rini I am carrying. I just wonder how this child will impact the future." Serena told Amara.

"Serenity, I think the future was already changed when we left. You were already pregnant."

"So technically, Darien and I changed it when we…. well, you know." Serena's cheeks reddened at the memory of her and Darien's night together. "I guess it will be interesting to see how the new future plays out."

"Well, we will have to just wait and see. For now, we need to get some healthy groceries for you and my new niece or nephew." Amara replied.

"Food sounds great." Serena chuckled. "I guess my eating habits will not improve much during the next few months."

Over the next couple of weeks, Serena changed her entire diet so she could have a healthy child. She also started at the local college, majoring in photography. Amara did enter the local race Serena had mentioned and came in first place. She started hanging around the local race track after that. They had also began to look for a bigger apartment since they didn't know how long it would be until Serena gave birth.

"Serenity, we have another appointment to look at an apartment at four this afternoon. I will pick you up after your last class." Amara informed Serena one morning as she dropped Serena off at college.

"I will be waiting." Serena smiled and waved as Amara drove away.

Later that afternoon, Serena was waiting for Amara when Seiya found her.

"Hey, Serenity, right?" He asked as he came up beside her. Serena turned to him and smiled.

"That's right. You're Seiya Kou."

"Are you waiting for someone? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Seiya questioned hopefully.

"I am just waiting for my brother to pick me up. We are going to look at an apartment." Serena explained.

"Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?" Serena looked at him in surprise at his bluntness. She didn't remember Seiya being that forward. Thinking about Darien a moment before answering Seiya's question, Serena suddenly wondered if she should tell Darien about the baby.

"No, Seiya, I don't have a boyfriend any longer." Serena answered sadly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Seiya saw her tears before Serena quickly wiped them away.

"Did someone hurt you, Serenity?" Seiya asked concerned.

"Not really, Seiya. Our breakup just happened not too long ago. I'm sorry if you are looking for a girlfriend, but I am not ready for another relationship just yet." They heard the honk of a car horn. Serena looked up to see Amara waving at her. "There is my brother. I have to go. Good-bye, Seiya." Serena waved and hurried towards Amara's car.

"Hiya, Sis, how was school?" Amara greeted her cheerfully.

"Boring as usual. Are we going to be late?" Serena asked as she got into the car.

"No, we should be just in time."

"Good." They drove into a rich neighborhood. "Are sure we are going the right way, Amara?"

"We are on the right street. There it is right there." Amara stopped the car and pointed to a row of large townhouses.

"How are we affording a place like this?" Serena asked, climbing out of the car.

"The same way we are affording everything else. Come on, the landlord will be waiting for us." Amara explained. They knocked on the first door on the row of townhouses. An older woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I have an appointment with a Mr. Baker. " Amara answered.

"Oh, I am Mrs. Baker. Why don't you come in out of the heat while you wait? He is just showing another couple one of the townhouses. Oh, don't worry, there are several that need filled." Mrs. Baker explained after seeing the worried look on Amara's face. "You must be Mr. Martin."

"Yes, I am Amara Martin."

"Sue!" A male voice called from the back of the house.

"I am here, Robert. Your four o'clock appointment is here." Robert Baker came into the front hall.

"Hello, I am Robert Baker. You must be Amara Martin. Come with me and I will show you the three bedroom townhouse you asked about." Amara and Serena followed Robert back outside and down the street to the other end of the row. "This is the three bedroom. It is unlocked, so go ahead in and have a look around."

So Serena and Amara went inside to look around the two story house. It was all brand newly upgraded. They stepped in the living room which had an open floor plan to the dining room and kitchen.

"Amara, this is lovely and very spacious. How do you like it?" Serena commented as they walked through the first floor.

"Let's go upstairs before we talk about how we like it." Amara replied, heading for the stairs. Serena followed her, but she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it a good idea to get a place with stairs when I am expecting a child?" Serena asked.

"Let's just look up here. We can get some of those baby gates later when the child is older." Amara suggested.

They checked the upstairs and went back down to the main level to find Robert Baker waiting for them.

"Well, Mr. Martin, what do you and your wife think of the place?" Robert questioned.

Amara looked over at Serena, amusement glistening in her eyes. Serena refrained from rolling her own eyes at Amara. Amara smiled at the landlord.

"We like the place just fine, don't we, Serenity? "

"Yes, brother dear, we do indeed. " Serena flashed a brilliant smile to the older man as he tried to hide his embarrassment over his mistake. Amara looked a little disappointed that she didn't get to have some fun with the guy before telling him the truth about their situation.

"Would you like to move in?" Mr. Baker asked. Amara looked at Serena as if telling her that it was her decision. So Serena looked around the place for a few moments before answering the question.

"I think it will be a good place to start out." She finally answered. "I am still a little worried about the stairs, but it should be all right." Mr. Baker looked confused again, but he didn't question any further. "Is this the unit we will be occupying?"

"Yes, this is the last one we have open right now. It's nice and quiet here on the end." Mr. Baker replied.

"That will be good for the baby then." Amara commented. "My sister is expecting her first child in a few months."

"Oh, well, congratulations, young lady!" The landlord exclaimed. "My wife just loves babies!"

"When can we move in, Mr. Baker?" Serena questioned.

"Beginning of next week should be fine; the place needs cleaned and just need to double check all the information your brother here has supplied. Will there be anyone else living besides you two and the baby when it's born?"

"No. We will be sure to let you know if that changed though." Amara assured him. "If that is all you need, my sister needs to go home and rest. We also have some packing to do."

"No, I think that is everything I need for now. I will call when everything is doubled checked and you are free to begin moving in."

"Good, the sooner we can get moved in, the better." Serena sighed in relief as Amara led her towards the door. "Good day, Mr. Baker." Amara nodded to the man before following Serena out the door.

"It is too bad you can't use the Silver Crystal to do all the packing moving for us." Amara commented as they drove back through town. This time, Serena did roll her eyes.

"Do we have to go through this again?" She asked, sighing. "You very well know that we both have to stop relying on our powers and start living like humans. I know there are some things that can't be avoided, but I also I don't know what kind of effects using the crystal all the time will have on the baby."

"Well, I don't think it would hurt the baby in any way. It is already connected to the Silver Crystal by being your child and being a child of the moon. You never know, you could carry little Rini right now." Amara replied, smiling at the thought of the little pink haired girl they both loved very much. Serena was the little sad at the thought of her daughter. Would she ever see her father?

"I have a feeling that this isn't Rini. I am not sure if it is a boy or girl. If it is a boy, I have a feeling he will take after his father more and be a child of the earth instead of the moon like Rini is." Serena explained. "If it is a girl, I have a feeling she will be like me."

"Oh, no we don't need three of you running around, two will be bad enough when Rini does come along." Amara teased. Serena glared at her sister, who just laughed. "So why didn't you let me have fun with the landlord in thinking you were my wife?" Serena scoffed.

"First of all, it was an honest mistake on his part, but to think of you as my husband was funny, but just a little too creepy to want to pretend for very long. It is hard enough thinking of you as my brother, even though you do dress and act like a man most of time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, I love you as my little sister, but frankly, you are just not my type." Amara countered, her comment her making think of Michelle. It still made her angry to think about how jealous Michelle had been over her relationship with Serena. Serena laid a hand on Amara's arm, sensing her anger and pain.

"I wish there was something I could you ease your pain." As if on cue, Amara began to glow slightly under the power of the Silver Crystal coming from Serena, easing her anger and pain towards Michelle and starting to fill her with peace about decision. "I am sorry. That was very strange. I didn't mean to do anything. I was just trying to comfort you."

"And you did, just not in the way you had originally planned. I do feel more at peace with what has happened with Michelle and even the other scouts to a certain degree. I am still going to do all I can to protect you from their hatred." Amara said seriously. Serena just smiled at her.

"I know you will, Amara, I know you will. I can't think of anyone I would rather have at my side." Serena smiled.

"Even Darien?" Amara questioned, trying to keep the venom out of her voice, but Serena picked up on the bitterness in her voice.

"Is there something you are not telling me, Amara?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you suddenly seem to hate Darien. Ever since we left, every time the subject of him has been brought up, you have either changed the subject right away or not said one word about him. Now, you sound like you want to kill him. What is going on?" Serena explained. Amara sighed.

"I wanted to spare you the heartbreak because I know you are hurting enough by being separated from him. The day that the Sailor Scouts jumped all over you, I heard Darien agree with what they had been saying earlier. All of this was after you had gone home." Amara told her sister, but she was surprised when Serena didn't seemed fazed in the least by what she had just said. "Doesn't that concern you in the least?"

"Not really. I knew Darien has felt different things for me in the last few months. Ever since he returned from America, things between us had seemed to cool off. When that night on my birthday happened, I thought he would finally see me as a woman, but things only seemed to get worse. I mean we still hung out and dated, but when we would be alone at his apartment, he would barely say anything to me. He never touched me again after the night. I felt that he still loved me, but I felt different things from him too."

"Like what?" Amara asked.

"Like indifference and like he was just dealing with the cards that had been dealt him. He loved me, but he wasn't happy being with me. It is difficult to explain." Serena sighed. "I am sorry, Amara."

"I am sorry too, Sere. I didn't know that you had been feeling all of that. You really are much stronger than most people give you credit for. I mean, between dealing with your father and then all of the things that have happened recently. I am going to take better care of you."

"Thanks, Amara. Now, let's go home. I'm starving."

"You do realize we are going to shopping for more furniture, right?" Amara asked as they stepped into their apartment a little while later. Serena looked around their barely furnished apartment for a moment before responding. They hadn't bought much stuff since moving to Miami.

"Yes, but let's wait until we move into the townhouse." Serena answered.

"Well, duh!" Amara rolled her eyes at her younger sister before her expression turned serious. "I am glad I got you out of Japan when I did. I can't imagine how your father would have reacted if he had found out you are pregnant. You would had to probably finally told the scouts and Darien the truth about your home life." Amara sat down on the sofa while Serena leaned back in the lounge chair, closing her eyes. But her eyes snapped open as she stared at Amara.

"Are you saying that the scouts' betrayal was a good thing in some ways?"

"Yes, I think so. I only wish that things had happened differently." Amara answered.

"Yeah, me too." Serena sighed, closing her eyes again. "I wish all of this was easier. I don't want my child being born into this mess, but I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Amara just stayed silence, for she didn't know how to answer Serena's question or comfort the sadness in her voice.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 9

Two weeks later, Serena sighed as she finally unpacked the last box. Amara had gone to another job interview. Serena had questioned why she was trying to find a job and Amara had said she needed something productive to do. The front door opened then to admit a smiling Amara.

"Well, we won't have to use the Silver Crystal for money anymore." Amara announced cheerfully after she had closed the door. Serena looked up at Amara as she put the box aside.

"Really? What job did you land?" Serena questioned.

"I am now working for a very expensive car dealership. I will be in charge of choosing all the cars they will be selling. I will be knee deep in the way the cars are built and how they run. My new salary is very nice, which means you will be able to stay home with the child." Amara explained, a big smile lighting up her face. Serena couldn't help but get caught up in Amara's excitement.

"Congratulations, Amara. Would you like to go out to dinner to celebrate? We can also celebrate the fact that we are now officially moved into our new place. I just finished unpacking the last box."

"Sounds good. Change into your best clothes, sister dear. We are going to the best restaurant in town!" Amara announced as she headed for the stairs. Serena just rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to use her powers again to get them into the best restaurant in town, but she didn't want to argue with Amara when she was so happy. She had been worried about Amara the past few weeks because she hadn't really seemed to find her place in their new lives yet. Now, it seemed that just maybe Amara would be happy in her new life.

Amara was waiting for Serena by the front door when she finally descended the stairs thirty minutes later.

"You know, even though I am a woman, I don't think I will ever understand why it takes most women so long to get ready. I mean, I was ready fifteen minutes ago." Amara complained as Serena come down the stairs.

"Well, I guess that explains why you act more like a man than a woman." Serena replied, chuckling at Amara's complaining. It reminded her of Darien. Amara watched as a sad expression crossed Serena's face as she thought of Darien.

"Are you ready to go?" Amara asked as Serena planted a smile on her face. She nodded and stepped through the front door.

Raye looked across the table at Darien as their first date began. He had been very quiet on the car ride to the restaurant.

"Darien, are you all right?" Raye asked cautiously. Darien looked up from his menu almost surprised to see Raye sitting across from him instead of Serena.

"Yes, Raye, I am fine. So, what looks good to you?" He replied and looked back down at the menu in his hands.

"The chicken spaghetti sounds good." Darien nodded in agreement as their waiter came over to their table. They placed their orders and then just sat in silence for a few minutes. "Have you heard anything from Serena?" Darien didn't respond right away.

"No. She has been able to completely cut herself off from me. I think it is time I moved on with my life. Serena has been gone for over a month and I have a feeling she and Amara well not be back anytime soon. Why should I sit around and wait for her forever?"

"You shouldn't. Serena made it pretty clear in her letter she wasn't coming back." Raye replied, not trying too hard to hide the anger in her voice. Darien's eyes widened at Raye's statement.

"You seem pretty angry about her leaving when you are the one who started this whole thing." Darien said.

"Look, Darien, I don't want to fight with you, I just want to enjoy our first date, but I do not regret what I said or did, especially if it makes Serena grow up."

"I think that Serena has already matured more than any of us thought she would. She didn't complain or whine or cry once while we were all judging her." Darien pointed out. "But she is gone and we are here now together. So, let's change the subject and enjoy this date."

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 10

Amara looked down at her new nieces in their mother's arms.

"Oh, Serenity, they are beautiful!" Amara exclaimed. The little blonde haired, blue eyed baby gurgled in response. "They looked exactly like you, expect for this one's pink hair and red eyes." She picked up little Rini from Serena's arm and smiled down at her. "What are you going to name her?" She gestured to the little blonde Serena still held.

"Well, since, Rini was born first, so she is will be Princess Serenity, heiress to the Moon Kingdom, but this little one I have a feeling will be very special. I think I will name her Tierra."

"Wasn't that Endymion's mother name?" Amara questioned quietly.

"Yes, it was. I never met her because she passed away when Endymion was young, but I have heard from my mother what a wonderful lady she was. So, I think it is only fitting to name her granddaughter after her when Rini is named after her mother and grandmother."

"Will she be the heiress to the Earth throne?" Amara asked.

"I don't know, Amara. Rini was supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo after Darien and I, so I don't know where Tierra would fit in with all of that." Serena looked down at her little daughter. The love she felt for her newborn children was like nothing she had ever felt before, she in her heart she knew that the little girl in her arms shouldn't have been born. "I am not sure that Crystal Tokyo will exist now even if Darien and I do get married."

"You still think about marrying him?" Amara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "After everything he said about you?"

"But everything he and the Scouts said was true, Amara, and you know it!" Serena exclaimed.

"Maybe when you first became Sailor Moon, but not anymore! And you know that to be true too, Serenity!" Amara snapped back. Tierra began to fuss in Serena's arms from all the arguing.

"All right, Amara, you are right. I just can't help sometimes thinking about how much they were right. I did nothing to give them pause in their complaints."

"Your cheerful and childish nature was your way of hiding what was really going on at home. Why didn't you ever share that information with anyone other than me?"

"Because no one but you would listen to me." Serena explained.

"I'm sorry, Sere. Are you planning on telling Darien?"

"I probably should. Amara, if I asked you a question, would you please answer me honestly?"

"Yes, Serenity, you know that."

"If you were not my half-sister from the Moon Kingdom, would you have stuck by me like you have?" Amara looked surprised by the question and the admission of their true relationship. They had agreed a long time ago that they were never discuss the true nature of their relationship because Queen Serenity had told them that it wouldn't be good for the universe to know that the moon and Uranus were connected in such a way.

Amara's father had had an affair with her mother, the queen of Uranus, before he married Serena's mother. He did not learn of Amara's birth until after Serena had been born three years later. When he had been on his death bed, he had told his daughter about the existence of her older sister. At the age of five, the little princess was worried about her place as the heiress to the throne, so she went to her mother and asked her if this older sister would be the next queen. Queen Serenity had been shocked at the news and had told her daughter that Amara would the queen of Uranus and her place was safe as the next queen of the moon.

Amara, on the other hand, knew about Serena being her sister before the moon princess had been born. After that, she visited the moon as much as she could to get to know her little sister.

"I don't think I can really answer that question, Sere, because that is not the way it was. I would imagine that I would have still felt protective over you because I still would have been one of your guardians, but it might not have been the same way as I feel about you now. You are my baby sister and I would do almost anything for you, and now, my little nieces. Maybe if we weren't sisters, none of this would have happen and you and Darien would be planning your wedding right now." Amara answered sadly. Serena's eyes widened at her answer and began to shake her head.

"Amara, I would not change how anything has turned out. Maybe Darien and I are just not meant to be."

"Then how is Rini here? She is proof that you two were meant to be together at one time."

"I thought you didn't want me going back to him?" Serena questioned.

"I don't, but I think the girls should at least know their father. I do worry what will happen if you don't marry him, but I don't want you do something that doesn't bring you happiness. I don't want you to marry him just to save the earth."

"Well, I might have to." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "I still love Darien and I think part of me will always love him, but I don't know what I want anymore. Do I want to go back to Tokyo and try to make things work? If I do that, I have to tell everyone the truth about our relationship and what my father had done to me all my life. I don't know if I am willing to do that. Michelle, especially, should have trusted you and listened to you. I know that Rini and Tierra should grow up with both of their parents in the same house and be happy, but what would that take?"

"I don't know either, Sere. I wish I did. Maybe you should write Darien a letter to tell him about the girls." Serena nodded in agreement and later that day, she did just that.

_Dear Darien,_

_I am not writing to ask you to forgive me for running away. I am writing to inform you that I am just given birth today on December 10__th__ to two beautiful little girls. You are probably wondering how this is possible. I was only pregnant for six months and became pregnant on the night we were together. So that means that I just gave birth to your children. The first born was our pinked haired Rini. The second born was a blonde hair, blue eyed girl that I named Tierra. Amara says that she looked exactly like me, but I think she has your deeper shade of blue eyes. Please understand that I do not plan on coming back to Tokyo any time soon. If you wish to see your children, I won't deny you that right. But I will also understand if you want nothing to do with them or me. There is a charm on this letter that if you wish to send a letter back to me, it will come straight to me when you mail it. Don't try to find me because it will only work on the letter you send back, if you do. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. _

_ Serenity_

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 11

Darien was whistling as he walked into his apartment. As soon as the door closed behind him, he felt Serena's presence all around him. He looked around his living room trying to find any sign of her. The aura was coming from the letter in the pile of mail stilling on the side table. Confused, he went over to the pile.

"Serena?" Darien flipped through the pile and stopped at the envelope with Serena's handwriting on it. He finally understood why he felt her presence. Ripping open the letter, he quickly scanned it, hoping it would say where she was or of she was coming home. He saw the words "Rini" and "children" before he stopped and went back to the top to read it more carefully.

_Dear Darien,_

_I am not writing to ask you to forgive me for running away. I am writing to inform you that I am just given birth today on December 10__th__ to two beautiful little girls. You are probably wondering how this is possible. I was only pregnant for six months and became pregnant on the last night we were together. So that means that I just gave birth to your children. The first born was our pinked haired Rini. The second born was a blonde hair, blue eyed girl that I named Tierra. Amara says that she looked exactly like me, but I think she has your deeper shade of blue eyes. Please understand that I do not plan on coming back to Tokyo any time soon. If you wish to see your children, I won't deny you that right. But I will also understand if you want nothing to do with them or me. There is a charm on this letter that if you wish to send a letter back to me, it will come straight to me when you mail it. Don't try to find me because it will only work on the letter you send back, if you do. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. _

_ Serenity_

For a few minutes, Darien just stared down at the letter that had fallen to the floor in his shock. When the first waves of shock wore off, he felt many things. Anger because Serena hadn't told him as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Fear because he had just found out he was a father. Happiness and joy that he had become a father. And doubt, was he truly the father?

He suddenly wanted to see Serena and his new daughters. Glancing down at the letter again, he remembered that she wasn't going to let him find her. Deciding to sleep on it before trying to write a reply, he went to his bedroom to ready himself for bed.

The next afternoon when he arrived home, he went straight to his desk to write the reply. He had thought about the situation all night and all day and felt that he had come up with his reply.

_Dear Serenity,_

_I thank you for your letter informing me of the arrival of your daughters. My heart is filled with nothing but happiness for you and your newborn children. I hope they are everything you could have ever wished for in your newfound life. I do not understand though what makes you think that they could be my children. I do not mean to imply that you cheated on me when we were together, but there is no way I can know for sure that they are my children. I am sorry if this upsets you. I must be truthful with you and with myself._

_Sincerely, _

_ Endymion_

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 12

Amara walked into the condo after another long day at work. She put away the milk and bread Serena had asked her pick up. Sighing, Amara realized that the house seemed unusually quiet. Not want to call out to Serena and risk waking the babies, Amara walked upstairs to the nursery. Rini and Tierra were in their cradles, sound asleep, but there was no sign of their mother. Noticing Serena's closed bedroom door, Amara knocked.

"Sere, are you in there?" There was no answer. "Serenity Martin, answer me!" After, lengthy period of time, the door slowly opened to reveal a puffy eyed Serena.

"Did you need something, Amara?" She asked quietly, wiping at her eyes.

"No, I am fine and so are the girls. I just was wondering if you were all right." Amara answered. "Why have you been crying?"

"Just the baby blues. You remember the doctor said I could get them." Serena smiled at her sister. "I am fine, Amara, really. Now, why don't you go relax in the living room while I start dinner? I am going go quickly check on the girls and grab the baby monitor." Serena slipped around Amara and into the nursery before she could respond. Amana shrugged and headed back downstairs. A few minutes later, Serena followed suit and headed to the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?" She called out to Amara.

"Since I just bought bread, how about some French toast?" Amara suggested. Serena sighed. She should have seen that coming. Ever since she had discovered French toast a couple months before, it had become a favorite of Amara's.

"That was the reason I had you buy more bread. You used the last loaf on a batch of French toast." Serena growled. Amara chuckled.

"I will buy more bread tomorrow."

"At this rate, you are going to be buy bread every day and grow as big as a house." Serena replied as she pulled out the eggs. Amara stood in the kitchen doorway, still smiling.

"You and I both know it is impossible for us to get that huge. Just look at you. Two weeks out of the hospital and you are back to your old self."

"Actually, I am a few pounds lighter than I used to be. I think it's all the running around I do with the girls." Serena said.

"It's good for you." Amara went over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of plates. Serena flipped the toast over in the frying pan.

"Maybe." Serena agreed, suddenly lost in her thoughts. She was debating on whether or not to tell Amara about the letter she had received from Darien last week. At first, she hadn't believed that Darien could write something like that, especially when Rini had been born. She then realized that she hadn't had to keep up the blockage of their connection for a while. It seemed when she had given birth, her connection with Darien had faded significantly. She had been watching her sweet daughters sleep that afternoon and felt sad for them because they would probably never know their father. She had been crying in her room when Amara had come home.

"Sere, don't let the toast burn." Amara's voice broke into her thoughts. Serena looked down at the pan and flipped the toast again.

"I hope you like it crispy." She joked as she served the toast onto Amara's plate.

"It's fine; just don't get all spacey again." Amara laughed as she poured butter and syrup on her toast.

"I wasn't spaced out, Amara." Serena shot back.

"Then, why is my toast nearly burnt?"

"I am sorry, Amara, I can't be perfect all the times, even for you!" Serena turned off the burner, marched out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Amara heard the nursery door shut with a click. She sighed and sat down at kitchen table to eat her dinner.

Serena looked down at Tierra as she ate her dinner. The doctor had been afraid that Serena wouldn't be able to produce enough milk for both infants, but so far she had been able to. Glancing over at Rini, Serena hoped that she wouldn't fail her children like she had seemed to fail everyone else. She then thought about Amara and she had yelled at the one person who had stood by her side in everything. As soon as she was finished feeding the girls, she would go down and apologize to Amara.

Amara was reading some documents from work when Serena walked into the living room.

"Amara, are you busy? I need to talk to you." Serena asked quietly. Amara looked up from her papers to study her sister.

"About what?" Amara questioned. Serena sighed and sat down in a chair across from Amara.

"I need to apologize to you for my outburst earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I have just had a lot on my mind lately." Serena explained.

"Such as?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have so much on your mind, Serenity. You don't usually lose control of your emotions so easily. What is going on? And don't tell me it's just baby blues again." Amara demanded. Serena sighed and looked at Amara.

"All right. Last week, I received a response to the letter I sent to Darien."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the letter he sent me just make this whole situation much worse." Serena replied. "He doesn't believe that Rini and Tierra are his daughters." Amara's eyes widened at that announcement.

"Well, from everything you have told me, this is certainly unexpected." Amara commented. Serena pulled the letter out of her back pocket just as a loud cry came over the baby monitor.

"Here, read it and see if you can make any sense out of what he said." Serena handed the letter to Amara and headed for the stairs. Amara opened the letter and read it slowly. When she was finished, she headed up to nursery to find Serena. She was quietly rocking Tierra back to sleep.

"How are my little nieces this evening?" Amara questioned softly.

"I think Tierra is going to have trouble sleeping tonight. I fed her before I came downstairs just a little bit ago. Did you read the letter?"

"Yes, and you are right, it doesn't make much sense when he says he doesn't believe that you ever cheated on him." Amara replied.

"What do you think we should? Go home?" Serena looked down at Tierra, who was asleep once again. "I have been wondering how this will impact the future."

"I don't know, Serenity, I really don't know."

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 13

Two years later...

Serena wanted to pull her hair out at that moment. She was standing in the middle of the grocery aisle with two toddlers in her cart, who were constantly either wanting her attention or grabbing random things off of the shelves. Unknown to her, a man was watching her and the twins. Suddenly, she heard someone chuckling behind her then and she turned to see the man. Sighing, she turned back to Rini and Tierra to try to ignore him. The chuckling unfortunately came closer. At that moment, Rini decided to pull a bottle of juice off of the shelf. The man chuckled again at Serena's sigh. Finally, she had had enough and she turned to face him again to give him a piece of her mind.

"Do you think it is funny to watch a child torment her mother when she is trying to get her shopping done?" Serena demanded. She would have said more, but the words died on her lips because she found herself standing face to face with Darien.

"I am sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you, but your children are very cute."

"Thank you. Now, please excuse me while I try to finish my shopping. I would like to get home before my brother does." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed the cart down the aisle and made a turn so she could get away from him. He hadn't seemed to recognize her or Rini. And for whatever reason he hadn't, she was grateful because even after what he had done, he still had an effect on her. She knew she would have to stay away from him.

Finally, she paid for her groceries, and loaded the girls and the food into the car. As she closed the trunk on the yellow convertible, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen Darien again and for that, she was grateful. As she turned to push the cart towards the cart corral, a voice behind her offered to take it for her. Turning to thank the person, she was again face to face with Darien.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, ma'am. Again, I apologize for laughing at you. I mean no harm."

"I know you didn't and I accept your apology. I didn't mean to snap at you, it just been a long afternoon. I was in that store for over three hours with those two pulling everything down from the shelves. They can definitely be a handful sometimes."

"Don't you have any help?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, I do, but I don't believe it is very appropriate to be asking strangers questions that are none of your business." Serena commented, hoping it didn't sound too harsh. Her life wasn't really any of his business anymore anyway though.

"Mama! Food!" Rini said loudly.

"All right, dear. I am sorry, but I really have to go."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon." Serena just smiled as she climbed into the car and secretly hoped that she wouldn't see him again.

When she arrived home, she was surprised to see that Amara was home already.

"Am I really that late?" She questioned as she let go of Rini's hand and set Tierra on her feet.

"No, I just came home early." Amara replied, rising from the sofa. "You look exhausted."

"I am. Those two have been running me ragged all week. I think it is time to enroll them in some sort of activity group. They need to be around people their own age more."

"Why don't you give them some dinner while I bring in the groceries? While you are at it, call the babysitter."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are going on a date tonight." Serena looked puzzled, but Amara didn't give her chance to say anything before she went outside.

After Amara was finished hauling in all the groceries, she sat down at the kitchen table while the girls ate their dinner.

"Did you get ahold of the babysitter?" She asked as Serena began to put the food away.

"Yes. She will be here in an hour. Now, you mean telling me about this date thing?"

"What? Aren't people allowed to go out on dates?" Amara countered.

"Yes, but we are brother and sister to the world, not a couple. I love you and all, Amara, but I don't swing that way, especially with my own sister."

"What? A brother can't have a date with his sister? We are just going out to dinner and maybe to a movie. You need to get out of this house besides running errands. I swear, ever since you finished school last year, all you have done is take care of the girls."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, Sere, of course not, but you worked hard for your art degree, I think it is time that you did something with it." Amara explained.

"Like what?"

"Finding a job."

"Who would watch the girls? You work full-time, in case you forgot."

"I make enough on my own to pay for daycare for the both of them. It's time you do something for yourself, Serenity. If you don't want to, that's fine, but I think if you continue to just take care of the house and the girls, you will slowly go insane."

"I don't know, Amara."

"We have a babysitter that we hardly ever use. At least take advantage of her a little more. Take some time for yourself. Just think about it."

"Speaking of thinking about something, I think it's time we purchase another car. I like yours and all, but I get tired of having to borrow it all the time." Serena said, changing the subject. She knew Amara was right, but part of her felt guilty for wanting to do something besides taking care of her children. She felt like that because one parent already abandoned them, she didn't want them thinking someday that the other one did too.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 14

The next afternoon, Serena dropped off the twins at the babysitter's and met Amara at the car dealership where she worked. Amara had agreed with her that it was way past time for them to purchase a second car for Serena's use.

When she walked in the front door, she was greeted by an older gentleman who didn't recognize her. He was the owner of the dealership and Amara's boss.

"Hello, miss, I am Harold Blacksmith, the owner of this fine establishment. How may I assist you today?"

"I am looking for Mr. Martin. I have an appointment with him."

"I am sorry, miss, you must be mistaken. Mr. Martin is expecting his sister today and they have some personal business to take care of." Harold shook his head.

"I pretty sure I am not mistaken, Mr. Blacksmith."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am Serenity Martin, Amara's sister."

"Serenity!" Amara suddenly called from behind Harold before the man could deny who she was.

"Oh, Ms. Martin! I am so sorry I didn't recognize you. It has been far too long since you graced us with your lovely presence." Harold exclaimed as Amara joined them. Serena just wanted to roll her eyes at the man's fake change of attitude, but she didn't and just smile at her sister. For some reason, he didn't like her even though he adored Amara like the son he didn't have.

"Good afternoon, Amara. Shall we get started?"

"Yes. Excuse us, Mr. Blacksmith." Amara lead Serena back out into the parking lot.

"I do not understand why you still work for that man." Serena said as they walked outside.

"Because he is the one who gave me my first job here in Miami" Amara explained.

"Yes, but that was two years ago. You don't really owe him anything now. You have made that man more money in the last two years than he made in the last ten years. You could start you own dealership very easily if that is what you wanted to do." Serena replied.

"Sere, I know you don't like him, but I like my job here. It allows me to have time with you and the girls. If I were to start my own company, I would be working all the time and I don't want that. All right?" Amara said. Serena nodded in understanding. "Now, shall we go pick you out a shiny, new car?" Before Serena could respond, her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Martin, I think you should come and pick up Tierra and maybe take her to the hospital, she is running a pretty high fever and keeps saying her stomach hurts. I will be happy to watch Rini if you wish to take Tierra to the hospital." The babysitter, Marie, informed Serena over the phone.

"I will be right there." Serena hung up and turned back to Amara. "That was Marie. She said Tierra is running a high fever and saying her tummy hurts."

"Sounds like you need to take her to the ER." Amara replied. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes." Serena answered as they started towards the convertible. "Marie said she would take care of Rini while we are at the emergency room."

By the time they arrived at the babysitter's, Tierra was crying for her mother. Serena gathered her into her arms and held her close. She quickly kissed Rini, thanked Marie, and hurried back out to the car. By the time, she strapped Tierra into her car seat, she was wailing. Serena climbed into the back seat so she could sit beside her daughter.

"Amara, please hurry. She is burning up." Serena said worriedly. Amara sped down the road towards Miami General Hospital. The sound of the engine couldn't completely drown out the sound of Tierra's crying. Serena's heart broke at the sound of her child's pain. They had been lucky that neither one of the twins had never been really sick. The fact that Tierra had suddenly become so ill scared her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Tierra was still crying as Serena took her out of the car seat. Amara dropped them off at the door and sped away to park the car. Serena went inside with Tierra to check them in. The receptionist took one look at Tierra's face and ushered Serena on through immediately.

"My brother will be coming in just a minute. He is just parking the car. Please let him through." Serena said before she went to walk into the inner area of the emergency room. Amara walked inside just then and followed Serena through to the other side of the reception desk. They were shown to a room, where a nurse was waiting to take their information. Serena tried to sooth Tierra as Amara spoke to the nurse.

"What seems to the problem?" The nurse questioned loudly, to be heard over the child's wailing.

"Well, my sister dropped off Tierra and her sister at the babysitter's house and came down to my work. We were going pick out another car when Serena received a call from the babysitter that Tierra was running a fever and saying that her stomach hurt. By the time we arrived, she was bawling like she is now." Amara explained.

"Has she vomited at all?" The nurse asked.

"Not that I know of. This is just unusual because neither she nor her sister have ever been this sick before." Amara replied.

"Well, if that is the case, she might just have a simple stomach flu, but we will just have to wait to see what the doctor has to say." A groaning sound made the nurse and Amara turn towards Serena.

"She threw up. All over my favorite shirt." Serena groaned as she set Tierra down on the examination table. Amara, who was trying not to laugh, handed Serena some paper towels for her to clean up with.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said as she walked out the door. Amara gathered Tierra into her arms and tried, again, to sooth her. She seemed to feel somewhat better after she had puked. Serena cleaned up her shirt as best as she could and threw the paper towels in the trash can.

"I hope the nurse was right and the doctor won't be too long." Serena said, watching Amara try to calm down her daughter. A knock sounded on the door and a second later, a dark haired man in a doctor's coat walked in.

"Hello, I am Dr. Shields."

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 15

"Hello, I am Dr. Shields."

Serena's face went ashen as Tierra began to scream in pain again as her father came into the room. Amara's expression darkened as soon as Darien said his name.

"What seems to be the problem today?" Darien asked over Tierra's screaming, not noticing Serena and Amara's reactions. Amara sat her niece down on the examination table so Darien could examine her. Serena began to explain what had happened.

"I had just dropped off Tierra and her sister at the babysitter's to meet my brother and the babysitter called and said that Tierra was screaming in pain and felt feverish. We went and picked her up and came straight here." She explained. "She vomited on me once we arrived here." Darien looked over at her and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Well, we will see what is going on then. Did they give you any more problems after you left the grocery store yesterday?" He asked as he started to examine their child. Amara looked at Serena with a question in her eyes about his statement.

Serena held her breath, hoping that when Darien began to touch Tierra that there wouldn't be some sort of instant connection, especially since she was his child. But Darien continued to examine her and didn't seem to know who she was.

"They are always a terror, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Serena answered.

Finally, Darien finished his examination and turned to Serena and Amara.

"I would like to schedule an x-ray for Tierra here. With her fever, vomiting, and the pain she seems to be experiencing, I believe she might have swallowed something she shouldn't have." Darien explained. Serena's eyes widened in alarm as she gathered her still screaming child close.

"Could it be serious?" Amara asked, speaking for the first time.

"I won't lie to you, Mr. Martin, your daughter could be in serious in trouble if we don't see what is going. My guess is that something that she shouldn't have ate is blocking her digestive system, which is causing her to vomit and be in pain. The sooner we figure out what is going on, the sooner we can fix the problem."

"If she did ate something bad, what will you have to do to get it out?" Serena asked, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. Darien looked at her again and opened his mouth to explain, but no sound came out as he just stared at the tears now running down her cheeks.

"Doctor?" Amara spoke after a few seconds of Darien just staring at Serena. "You were saying?" Darien blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"I am sorry, you just remind me of someone from my past. If there is something stuck in there, we will have to perform a minor surgery to remove it. But do not worry, I have done this many times and it is a very simple procedure. She will have to remain here for 24 to 48 hours for observation afterwards, but she should be fine." Darien replied. "I will go order the x-ray and someone will come to get Tierra shortly. Mrs. Martin, I must commend your choice of name for your daughter, Tierra was my mother's name and she was very dear to me."

"Thank you, Dr. Shields. I named her after her father's mother." Serena said, not being able to bring herself to lie to him about that. Amara's expression darkened again.

"Sere…" She said in warning, slightly shaking her head to remind her not to head down that path. Serena nodded in response and turned to try to sooth her child again. Darien watched the exchange, not knowing what to make of it, but decided not to think any more about it.

"I will be back to talk to you when we have the results from the x-rays." Darien said before leaving the room. Amara turned to Serena as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Why didn't you tell you had seen him?" She demanded.

"I wanted to forget about it. I didn't think I would see him again so soon." Serena replied. Tierra had finally stopped crying, at least for the moment.

"You need to be very careful around him, Sere. You have changed a lot in the last couple of years, but Darien would be able to figure out who we are if he really thought about it. Just be cold towards him." Amara told her. Serena looked at the floor so her sister wouldn't see how was she really feeling.

Seeing Darien again after all this time had really mixed up emotions that she had thought that had long since been buried. She knew what he had done to her and her children, but it didn't change the fact that she would always love him, despite what he had done.

"Serenity, what are you thinking?" Serena closed her eyes against Amara's question. She knew her too well. "Serenity?"

"I know what he has done, Amara, but it still doesn't change the fact that I still love him. My heart is telling me to forgive him and take him back, while my head is screaming at me to remember that he left me and our children alone when we needed him most. I know that it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would have been able to make alone. And I don't really want things to change because I am happy with how our lives are. We are actually able to live normal lives and my children can have a normal childhood without the burden of learning how to be princesses."

A knock sounded on the door before Amara could respond. A nurse came in a second later. Amara frowned at the interruption, momentarily forgetting why they were there.

"I am here to take Tierra Martin down for an x-ray. Both of you are welcome to come with us." The nurse informed them. Serena stepped with Tierra in her arms to follow the nurse. She looked at Amara, silently asking if she was coming too.

"You go ahead, Sere. I am going to call work and take the next couple of days off. I know we don't know what is going on yet, but this is good time for me to that. I will be here when you guys get back." Amara explained. Serena just nodded in agreement and followed the nurse out of the room.

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 16

_Hello, readers! I want to thank all of you on your feedback on my dilemma. It was all very helpful. I have made a decision on how to go about solving the problem of who Serenity should end up with. I am going to write two different endings. This current story will continue on as it is and after I am finished with this one, I will post the other version of the story with the different coupling. So please just bear with me as I continue on with this. For now, here is the true chapter 16. Enjoy!_

Darien stared at the blood tests results had been taken as routine when a patient was being prepared for surgery. When he had examined Tierra Martin, he had felt power within her, and her mother looked so much like her beloved Serena. So, he had decided to run a DNA test on the child's blood and he now knew that he had just performed surgery on his own daughter. He decided to go check on his patient and see what Serena had to say for herself.

As that thought crossed his mind, he remembered that letter he had sent her in response to hers telling him about their daughters' birth. He had written the response letter in anger because no matter how childish and irresponsible he had thought Serena had been, it had broke his heart when she had disappeared. But he had changed over the past two years and he needed to make peace with Serena. Tierra was in recovery now, after coming through the surgery just fine. They had found a marble in the child's stomach.

As he walked towards Tierra's room, he heard the hushed voices of Serena and Amara.

"Amara, I understand what you are saying and I know that you are right, but no matter what Darien has done, he still deserves to be in his daughters' lives if he wishes to be?" Serena said.

"Don't you think he gave his rights when he sent you a letter saying that they were not his children? He pretty much accused you of cheating on him!" Darien winced at Amara's statement. She was right, by saying Rini and Tierra weren't his, he had pretty much said that Serena had cheated on him. He heard Serena sigh.

"Do we have to discuss this right now, Amara? Tierra just came out of surgery."

"Yes, Serenity, we do. From the way he acted when he examined Tierra and it wouldn't be that hard for him to run a DNA test. He will figure it out sooner or later. We left because no one in your old life, including Darien, treated you right. Do you really want to go back to a life like that?" Amara's voice began to rise as the memories of the past resurfaced.

"No, of course, I don't, but my children deserve to know their father."

Darien decided that it was time to interrupt their argument before it became any louder. He rounded the corner before Amara could reply.

"Mrs. Martin, I came to see how our little patient is doing." Darien said cheerfully as he approached them.

"She is sleeping peacefully. Thank you for everything you have done."

"All in a day's work, Mrs. Martin."

"Dr. Shields, I must correct you. It is just Miss Martin, I am not married."

"I am sorry; I just assumed that you two were married."

"I am her brother, not her husband." Amara supplied coolly.

"Thank you for coming to check of Tierra. That was nice of you." Serena said.

"No problem, Ms. Martin, I am glad to do it." Darien replied. "I will come back in the morning to check on her again."

"I had better go pick up Rini. You going to be all right here alone, Sere?" Amara asked. Darien looked at her at the mention of his pink haired little girl.

"Yes, Amara, I will be fine. I will let you know tomorrow what is going on." Amara kissed Serena on the cheek before shooting a glare at Darien and walking down the hall.

"Your brother doesn't seem to like me very much." Darien commented after Amara was out of earshot.

"Well, you remind him of my daughters' father and my brother doesn't have a very high opinion of him. He is also very protective of me and my girls. I am sorry if he was rude." Serena replied.

"No, I understand. If I may ask, what did their father do to get the poor opinion of your brother?"

"My ex does not claim my children as his own."

"Oh, my, that is horrible! Did he have a reason why?"

"It was implied that I cheated on him, but I don't remember ever giving him a reason to doubt my feeling for him." Serena explained.

"It sounds like that you don't have a very high opinion of me either anymore." Darien said before thinking about what he was saying. Serena's eyes widened as she realized that he knew who she really was. "Nothing to say for yourself, Serenity?" He asked angrily, again before thinking. He had let his old anger come to surface. Serena's expression changed from shocked to fury the instant she heard the anger in his voice. Her blue eyes sparked with silver as her anger grew. Darien actually took a step back as he saw the silver flash in her eyes. He had never seen her that angry before. It was a surprise because the old Serena would have broken down into tears by now. She clearly had changed.

Serena's breathing was very labored as she tried to control her powers and emotions.

"You may have saved my daughter's life, but that gives you no right to come in here and unleash your anger on me less than an hour after she is out of surgery! Go home, Darien and forget you ever saw us." Serena stated firmly in a very controlled voice.

"I can't do that, Serenity, you know that." Darien said cautiously.

"I can't believe that I defended your right to see your children to Amara! You have not changed one bit in the last two years. What happened to the man that I began dating so long ago?"

"And what man would that be, Sere?"

"Don't call me that. And the quiet, caring, heartwarming, bit of a dunce, but lovable man. You were that way for the longest time and then you slowly began to change." Serena explained sadly. "The old you would have never said what you said to the scouts the day before I left. Instead, you would have talked to me about what you were feeling." Darien rolled his eyes at that.

"If I had told you the truth, you would have just burst into tears."

"It couldn't have been any worse than my father used to do to me." Serena said quietly and turned away from Darien to hide the tears in her eyes. No matter how long it had been, the scars of her battered childhood were still painful.

"What do you mean by that, Serena?" Darien questioned in confusion.

"Go home, Darien." Serena said before going back into the patient room and shutting the door behind her.

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 17

Darien stared at the closed door for several minutes before turning and walking back down the hall. He shook his head at his own stupidity. Both he and Serena were adults now and he had just let his feelings get the best of him even though he had repeatedly told himself to stay calm. He knew that he would not be able to talk to Serena anymore that night, and that he should wait until Tierra was feeling better.

It was a week later before he had a chance to speak to Serena again. He had the day off from the hospital. So with her address in hand, he drove to a nice neighborhood on the outskirts of Miami, not far from his own apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for Serena to answer. After several minutes, she finally opened the door. She sighed as she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

"Darien, please leave us alone. I do not wish to argue with you anymore. It brings up too many memories that I do not wish to relive."

"What about my daughters?"

"Do you really want to be a father?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, Serena, I do. I made a mistake two years ago by denying my children. I want to get to know them and be a father to them."

"With everything I have seen and heard, I find that hard to believe." Serena said, sighing. "But come on in. I am willing to give a chance." Darien followed her inside.

"Are the girls at a babysitter's? It is very quiet around here." Darien commented as he closed the door behind him.

"They are napping. I just put them down, so have a seat." Serena replied as she sat down in a chair by the sofa. Darien sat down on sofa.

"So where shall we start?" Darien questioned after they were both seated.

"Well, that is a difficult question to answer. As painful as it will be, I think it would be a good idea to start at the beginning." Serena closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "There are some things that you need to know." Darien raised an eyebrow when he saw how difficult whatever she needed to tell him was for her.

"What? Are you going to tell me that your daughters are not mine?" Darien said cheekily, trying to make a joke to make her feel more comfortable, but she just stared at him in disbelief.

"No, as much as a part of you would like to believe that, I am sorry to inform you that they are your children. They have really nothing to do with what I have to tell you. And I am going to tell you upfront that I am not telling you what I am about to tell to gain your sympathy or pity or anything like, I just think it is time that you knew the truth." Serena explained. "Are you willing to listen?"

"Yes, I am." Darien replied, nodding. Serena took a deep breath and began.

"When I found out that I was Sailor Moon, it changed my life in more ways that I ever thought it would and I am not talking about the things that all of us scouts and you went through when we found out who we were. I had other things that I had to deal with besides figuring out my new powers." Serena explained.

"Like what?" Darien questioned.

"Well, when I first received my powers from Luna, I was really the crybaby that everyone saw me as, but that soon changed when my father began to notice my late night arrivals and departures associated with all of our battles. He began to…" Serena stopped as a lump formed in her throat. "I am sorry; this is just very difficult for me. He began to hit me to get the answers out of me that he was seeking. He thought I was seeking out to meet boys and then later on, to meet you." Dairen's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, but he didn't say anything yet because he knew she wasn't finished. "For the longest time, I just shut down emotionally. My father went from a very loving parent to a monster overnight. The only ones who knew what was going on was my brother and my mother, but they were too scared to say anything. The strange thing was that my father used his beating on me to scare my mother whenever she would question what he was doing to me, but as far as I know, he never laid a hand on her and he always treated Sammy as the golden child. I felt like it was my fault that he was doing these things to me and that is why I continued to project a personality of just being a happy go lucky teenager, who happened to be a crime fighter. No one figured out until Amara came along. She knew who I was the instant she saw me, even before she knew I was Sailor Moon. You see, she was my older half-sister from Queen Selenity. That is a story for another time, but she saw right through my ruse and I finally broke down one night after a hard battle and told her the truth about what was happening at home. The night I left, she was out in front of my house waiting on me and she informed me that she was coming with me. We flew to Miami and decided to settle here. Soon after that, I discovered that I was expecting Rini and Tierra and we have been living here ever since." Serena sighed as she finished and readied herself for the questions that she knew was coming. Darien waited a few seconds before he said anything to gather this thoughts and to make sure she was done speaking before he spoke.

_How would you like Darien to react? Please review and let me know!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 18

Darien took a few moments to collect his thoughts and to make sure Serena was finished speaking before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, especially me?" He finally questioned carefully.

"I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure anyone would believe me because of how whiny I was about everything else." Serena replied sadly. "I have come to realize that I should have toned down my whining and complaining and stood up for myself more than I was forced to." Darien sighed.

"I am sorry, Serena, it is just difficult to wrap my head around your old home. I know your father was scary at times, but it didn't seem like he mistreated you. Please don't think that I don't believe you because I knew you well enough back then, whether you were acting or not, your strength and passionate heart were not fake, and I know something had to be terribly wrong for you to run away from it. As I think about it, the signs were there that something wasn't quite right and I should have figured it out. Amara did. The rest of the scouts, I think, saw only what you wanted them to see. There is fault from every corner, yours included, but a simple conversation early on might have solved many of the problems our group had." Darien was silent for a few moments when another thought occurred to him. "Why didn't Luna ever say anything and why didn't she come with you?"

"Luna spent a lot of time with Artemis and didn't see much of my father's abuse. I hid my wounds from her and everyone else until I could heal them. That is one of the reasons I was always so drained from using the crystal in battle because I was always healing myself. If she did see something though, she never thought anything of it because my parents were always yelling at me about my grades and such when she first met me. And she didn't come with me because she was just like everyone else at the time and I also didn't want to take her away from Artemis." Serena explained. "How is she now?"

"She is living with Mina and Artemis in Paris." Darien explained.

"How are the rest of the girls?" Serena couldn't help asking. Darien didn't seem think anything of her asking about her friends.

"Well, you have to understand that I don't really keep in contact with any of them. I moved here about a year ago. Mina is in Paris. She left for fashion school soon after you left. Ami also left about the same time and is studying medicine at Harvard. Lita is still on Tokyo, in cooking school. She was voted in as the new leader and as far as I know, she still is technically, but since half of the scouts are halfway around the world, there really hasn't been a need for a leader. Raye has taken over the temple because her grandfather is getting too old to run the place anymore. Michelle and Trista are still living together with Hoturu, who is almost fully grown by now. They all were very upset after you and Amara disappeared." Serena had to force herself not to roll her eyes at his last statement.

" I find that hard to believe when they pretty much kicked me out of the group. I am glad to hear that everyone took my advice and are living the lives that they always wanted to live. You have to understand something though, Darien. The day after you left for America, things became really bad at home. All of the battles were much harder on me than ever before because my father became very violent, to the point of screaming at me and throwing up against the wall if I was five minutes late for dinner. If I did what he asked, then he was more agreeable. So I tried to do what he expected of me, but it wasn't easy with you gone, keeping my grades up and fighting. I had high expectations coming from every direction, so after a while, I just shut down completely. I just took my father's abuse and the girls' as well. I tried to keep up my bubbly personality, but it became more and more fake as time went on. I grew up a lot in that time and that last day, when everyone said they wanted out of their duties of fighting and protecting me, I came to a decision that night. I decided to grant everyone's wishes and start my own life, free of everyone's expectations of me. I figured since the last major battle had been fought, we all deserved some well needed down time to do what we wanted to do in our lives."

"One thing I don't understand though is where Amara play a role in all of this."

"As I told you before, she is my older half-sister from the time of the Moon Kingdom. My father had an affair with her mother, who was the queen of Uranus, before he married my mother. Nobody knew because my mother felt it wouldn't be a good idea for that connection to be well known. She knew something was wrong when she and Michelle first met us in this time. She was waiting outside my house the night I left."

*Flashback*

_Serena waited until midnight before she tiptoed out of her bedroom, carrying a simple backpack on her back. She had used the Silver Crystal to shrink her bags so they would be easier for her to carry. She made it downstairs without making any noise. Luckily Luna was staying at Mina's that night. Laying her house keys and the letters written to her family and to the scouts on the hall table, she looked around the house for one last time before she quietly let herself outside._

_Sighing, she walked away from her childhood home and out towards the street. Turning the corner to the next street, she about screamed when she saw Amara leaning against her yellow sports car._

_"Amara, what are you doing here?" Serena said in a loud whisper._

_"I am here to take you to the airport or wherever you are headed." Amara informed her, pushing herself away from the car._

_You don't have to do that."_

_"I want to. Is this all you have?" She gestured to Serena's backpack._

_"Yes. I shrank all my bags and put them in this backpack." Amara chuckled softly._

_"Smart girl. Is Luna is there too?"_

_"No, she is at Mina's tonight." Serena replied sadly, thinking about how so was going to miss that annoying cat of hers._

_"Well, we should probably get going." Amara pulled the backpack off of Serena. She bit her lip to hold back a scream of pain as the backpack pulled lightly on her left arm. Amara didn't miss the look of pain and how Serena held her arm to her when the backpack was completely off of her. "What is wrong with your arm?" Amara asked, a little too sharply._

_"No...nothing." Serena replied much too quickly. Amara gave her a knowing look and held out her hand. Slowly, Serena extended her arm for Amara to examine. She couldn't help but wince as Amara gently prodded at her arm._

_"I am no doctor, Serena, but I would say your arm is broken." Amara told her much too softly. Serena knew that she was very angry. "How did this happen?"_

_"My father." Serena whispered. Amara glared up the dark house behind them, wishing she could hurt Ken Tsukino for laying his hands on his daughter yet again._

_"We are going to the hospital."_

_"Amara, no. I don't have enough money for that. I can just use the crystal to heal myself." Serena protested._

_"Then why haven't you?"_

_"I haven't time and then I didn't want to use my strength if I didn't have to."_

_"Can you heal it on the way to the airport?" Serena just nodded as Amara opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. Putting Serena's backpack in the trunk with her own things, she slipped into the driver's seat._

_Not much was said between the two as Amara sped through the dark streets of Tokyo and Serena healed her arm. When they reached the airport, Amara posed, what Serena thought, as a strange question._

_"Do you think you could shrink the car so we can take it with us?" Amara asked as they climbed out of the car._

_"Take the car? I thought you were just dropping me off." Serena stated in confusion._

_"No, I am going with you, Serena." Amara said. Serena's eyes widen in surprise._

_"But what about Michelle and your life here? I can't let you give all that up for me." Serena replied sadly, trying not to let it show how much she liked the idea of Amara accompanying her._

_"Michelle is no longer a factor in life."_

_"But Hoturu…" Serena started, but Amara interrupted her._

_"Will be fine. Come on, Serena, we are going to miss our flight. Now, can you shrink the car or do I need to make arrangements to have it sent over?"_

_"No, I can shrink it. Hand me my backpack, so I have something to put it in." Amara took her backpack out of the trunk as Serena looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she pulled out the Silver Crystal. The car looked like a small toy car a second later and Serena picked up and put it in her backpack. "I am assuming your belongings are in the trunk?"_

_"Yes, they are." Amara chuckled. "Let's go, Princess." Amara put an arm around Serena's shoulders as they walked into the airport. Serena couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the sight she was sure they made. With Amara dressed in pants and a men's sports jacket, she looked like Serena's boyfriend or older brother._

*End Flashback*

"How did you do that?" Darien asked as the image ended. Serena had shown his her memory of the night she had left.

"Well, it is a new power and it just kinda shows up unannounced. I really don't have much control over it yer. All I know is that is attached to my emotions and show someone my memories."

"Interesting. So she really did kinda save you when I wasn't there to, didn't she?" Darien asked, sadness and remorse filling his voice.

"Yes, I did. And apparently I am going to have to save her from herself this time." Amara said angrily from the kitchen doorway.

_Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 19

_Hello, readers! I am finally doing something I should have probably done a long time ago. I got myself a beta reader. I would like to thank Princess Moonie for accepting the position. Now, please enjoy this new chapter. _

"Interesting, so she really did kind of save you when I wasn't there to, didn't she?" Darien asked with sadness and remorse filling his voice.

"Yes I did, and apparently I am going to have to save her again." Amara said angrily from the kitchen doorway.

Darien looked up at Amara as Serena rose to her feet and glared at her sister.

"What do you mean by saving me again?" Serena asked angrily. "You act like I have forgiven him and have vowed to be him eternally."

"You are giving him hope of a second chance just by letting him in here. Yet you love him still, despite what he has done."

"He is the father of my children, Amara. I will always love him, just given that fact alone. I am well aware of what he has done, but we were also in the middle of having a talk about it all before you interrupted it." Serena countered.

"You not going to listen to me at all on this, are you?" Amara questioned, glaring down at her younger sister.

"I am well aware of your feelings towards him and the others, but I think it is time that you allow me to make those decisions for myself." With that statement said, Serena found herself standing up straighter. "Amara, I will always be very grateful for you for being there that night and for the past few years. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you, but it is time for some changes. All of my life, I have allowed others to boss me around and take advantage of my weaknesses, but that time is over. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and it is about time that I acted like it."

At that moment, a white and silver glow began to shimmer around Serena. It shined very brighter, showering power upon her. As quick as it came, it disappeared again.

"What was that?" Darien questioned surprised. Serena looked at Amara in equal amount of surprise.

"What do you think this means?" Serena asked her sister.

"I think you might have just ascended to the next level in your powers, but I didn't think that was possible until you became Neo-Queen Serenity." Amara supplied. "But I am not the expert on this kind of thing. The only person that I can think of to ask would be Sailor Pluto, but I am not sure if that would be a good idea."

"I thought you couldn't become Neo-Queen Serenity until we were married and ready to create Crystal Tokyo." Darien commented. Amara began to open her mouth to reply, but Serena very slightly shook her head no, so Amara firmly closed her mouth again.

"Well Darien, many things have changed since we found out about our future and we have no idea how that future came about anyway. I don't know if I have ascended to that level in my powers yet or not." Serena explained.

Amara rolled her eyes. She and Serena both knew exactly what had happened with her powers. Serena's powers had grown over the last few years and they knew that she had just ascended to a new level. It was a good possibility that she had just ascended to her highest level of power yet. Amara didn't understand why she wasn't telling Darien the truth.

"Darien, I don't mean to be rude, but I am suddenly very tired. Do you mind if we finish this later?" Serena asked.

"No that is fine; I have other things to do today anyway." He rose to his feet and pulled out a business card and handed it to Serena. "My office is on there and my cell phone number is on the back. Please call when you would like to finish our conversation." He nodded to Amara and quickly left the condo.

As the door closed behind Darien, Serena sank down onto the sofa.

"So what are you doing home so early?" She questioned Amara as she sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Well, since it is Friday, I just decided to take off early." Amara replied. "Did he just show up here?"

"Yes. I am guessing he found our address in Tierra's hospital file. At first, I was gonna turn him away, but I decided to give him a chance to explain himself."

"Well, we can talk about that later..."

"Amara, let's get something straight." Serena cut in. "You are my sister, not my keeper. I love you, but you have no say over who I associate with." She finished with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I disagree with you, because as your guardian, I am responsible for your safety. I do not trust Darien anymore." Amara responded.

"I am not sure how much I trust him either, but I do not, for one second, believe he would hurt any of us."

"So why didn't you tell Darien the truth about your powers?"

"Because I didn't want him to think that we were going to get back together. Both of us have changed a lot in the last few years. I feel like I need to get to know him again before I make a decision. I also need to see if he is going to keep his promise about being a father. It is not just my feelings that I need to keep in mind anymore. If he knew the truth about my powers, he would think that it was for sure that we were getting back together." Serena explained. Amara seemed to visibly relax.

"I am glad that you are thinking this through before you make any decisions. You have to think about what is best for you, and especially your children." Amara smiled inwardly, hoping that Serena decided against having anything to do with Darien again.

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 20

Late that same night when Serena was finally alone in her bedroom, she sighed in relief. Her daughters and sister were asleep and she was glad to have some time alone to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

She was not surprised a little while later when a small ball of white light appeared just inside the door and floated over to where she was sitting on the bed. Queen Selenity appeared in the sphere and greeted her daughter warmly.

"Good evening my darling daughter, how are you tonight?" Serena bowed her head in respect to her mother and then smiled. Her moon mother had begun visiting her after she and Amara had left Japan. No one knew (not even Amara), that she was still in regular contact with the former moon queen. Serena felt that it was something special and she really didn't want to share it with anyone.

"Good evening, Mother. I am feeling very tired, Endymion showed up here today." The moon queen raised a ghostly eyebrow at that piece of news. She didn't like at all what the Sailor Scouts and the Earth Prince had done to her daughter, but she had always left the decisions of their fates up to her daughter.

"Oh, and what did he have to say?"

"Well, he seems to be genuinely regretful for his actions in the past and he says he wants to be a father to Rini and Tierra. Amara came in before we could talk anymore about the topic. She is still angry and thinks that I shouldn't have anything to do with him."

"And what do you think, my dear?" The queen asked.

"Ever since I saw him again, my head and my heart have been in a constant battle. I truly believe that he is regretful about the past and about being a father to the girls. He did not know the truth about what really going on back then, and it's not entirely all his fault; some of the fault is my own. My heart wants to forgive him instantly and give him another chance, but then my head stops me by reminding me that he could do the same thing again."

"Darling, you know I don't like how he treated you, but I do believe people do change. I will support whatever you decide to do. Have you given any thought about going to visit the Scouts and telling them the truth about what happened?"

"I have been too busy worrying about Endymion to give them much thought, and I can't just leave my girls. I don't want to drag them all over the world."

"I have thought about that, how about this?" The white sphere glowed brighter for a moment and then an exact clone of Serena appeared beside the bed. "She is exactly like you. Your daughters will never know that you are gone. I suggest you inform Amara what is going on and what you are planning to do."

"Wait a minute! I haven't decided to do anything yet."

"Well I think you need to make peace with your court. You can't let things continue as they are."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Not yet, but the universe is changing and you will need all the support you can get if you are to create your kingdom."

"My kingdom? I am only the princess, not the queen."

"Not for much longer. You have reached your highest power stage today. I felt it. It will not be long before you will have full control over the power of the Silver Crystal, and because of that, this will be my last visit. The crystal will soon no longer respond to my spirit as the next generation comes into power." Tears formed in Serena's eyes as she realized what her mother was telling her.

"But I am not ready for all of this. I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet."

"Darling, my life was over a thousand years ago on the moon. I have only been hanging on for you so that I could continue to guide you until you no longer needed me. You will be ready to take your place as queen. It will not be easy and will take much hard work, but you can achieve it."

"When will all of this take place?"

"My dear, you know as well as I do that the future isn't set in stone, so I do not know any more than you do about what will or will not happen. But I do know that your powers will continue to grow. Do not worry about the future so much. Just follow your heart when you make important decisions."

"So you still think I should use this clone and go visit the Scouts?"

"Yes, I do. The sooner, the better. I know that things in the past have not always been so rosy between you and them, especially in this life, but I think they will listen to you." The queen replied.

"But I released them from being my guardians. I don't think they are going to want to give up their lives to protect me again."

"My dear, you are not the only one bond to a date greater than most people in this world. I do not agree with the Sailor Scouts' actions towards you, but you were all very young when you were thrown into fighting the evils that emerged. To truly release your guardians from their duties, they would have to give up their powers and throne forever. Go See then and tell then the truth. Then give them the choice to stand by you or to give up everything they have ever known. I think you will be surprised how many will stand with when you are ready to become queen."

"All right then. I will go."

"That's my girl. I must go now my darling, I love you with all of my heart and I am so proud of you. Goodbye, my beautiful Serenity." The sphere slowly faded away as Serena cried. She continued to cry long after her mother was gone.

Amara knocked her bedroom door when she heard her princess' sobs. When Serena didn't answer, she decided to enter the room anyway. She was taken aback at the sight of the clone standing lifeless next to the sobbing princess. Amara went over to the bed, sat down, and just gathered Serena into her arms to let her sob. Serena didn't fight when she was pulled to Amara.

"What's wrong?" Amara questioned after Serena's crying had finally quieted down to just sniffling. Serena pulled back from her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It has just been a long day."

"You didn't wake me up. I couldn't sleep. Now, what has you so upset?"

"My mother is truly gone now." Serena closed her eyes and sighed so she wouldn't start crying again.

"What do you mean?"

"Over the last couple of years, my mother, Queen Selenity, has visited me quite regularly."

"How is that possible?"

"It was because of the Silver Crystal, but now, because of my new powers, the Crystal will no longer respond to her as I am to become queen shortly. Tonight was her last visit and I wasn't ready to say goodbye." Serena explained.

"I see. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Because I wanted something all to myself. I know that doesn't make much sense, but that's how it feel."

"I think I understand. So what happens now and why do you have a lifeless clone version of you?" Amara asked, gesturing to the clone.

"Well, my mother thought that it's time for me to visit the others and tell them the truth. The clone was her solution to me being gone and the girls missing me."

"Are you going to go?"

"I think so. I will tell them what was really going on with me in the past and then give then the choice of whether they want to keep doing their duty or lose their powers and thrones forever." Serena sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, despite what my mother thought."

"So you are just going to jet set around the world and leave that thing here with me and your daughters?"

"Yes. I thought I would go visit Ami first since she the closest. Then I will travel over to Paris to see Mina, Luna, and Artemis. After those visits, I thought maybe you would meet me with the girls in Tokyo to see the rest. I mean, unless you want to give your powers and be truly released from having to protect me." Amara glared at Serena for that last statement.

"Powers or no powers, I am always going to protect you because you are my little sister and I love you, and as foolish as I think you are being by doing this, I will support you and meet you in Japan whenever you need me to. I am not giving up my powers, so I am afraid you are stuck with me, your Highness."

"Good. Can you take my clone and the girls you the park tomorrow so I can leave without the girls seeing two of me? I will stay in here until you have left."

"Yes, you crazy little rabbit. I am going to miss the real you. Now, give me a hug before I come to my senses and change my mind about letting you go." Serena smiled in relief at her sister. She knew Amara didn't like what she was going to do, but she was so relieved to have her support. They rose from the bed and Serena hugged her sister tightly.

"Goodbye, Sere, and good luck. Your task is not going to be an easy one. I will see you soon."

"Thank you, Amara."

Amara pulled away, kissed Serena on the cheek, and left the room. Serena then turned to her closet to start the task of packing.

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 21

The next morning, Serena hid in her bedroom until she heard Amara leave with the girls and her clone. As soon as she heard the front door close and the engine of Amara's car turn over, she opened her bedroom door, grabbed her suitcases, and quickly made her way out the back door and down the street. The cab that she had called was there waiting on her and she climbed into the backseat. The driver asked where she wanted to go without even looking at her. Serena informed him to take her to the airport.

About six hours later, Serena was slowly making her way through the early afternoon Boston traffic heading towards Ami and Harvard. As she sat in the traffic, she couldn't help thinking about the last time she had seen Ami and the other girls.

*Flashback*

_Serena ran up the stairs that lead to the Cherry Hill Temple. She opened the door to the temple, knowing that her raven haired friend would lecture her as soon as she arrived._

_"You are always late!" Raye fumed at Serena as she sat down near Ami._

_"I'm sorry, Raye, I couldn't…" Serena began, but was cut off by Mina._

_"What is the excuse this time, Serena? Lost track of time playing video games at the arcade?" Mina teased the princess._

_"Ah, come on, Mina, it is too early for her to be at the arcade. It is just now noon. She probably just forgot and woke up late." Lita chimed in; laughing along with Mina, but Serena could see the anger in her eyes._

_"Come on, guys, Serena is here now, let's just start the meeting." Ami interrupted calmly, wanting to get back to her studies for her first semester of college that was starting soon._

_Trista and Michelle came into the room then, carrying trays of drinks and snacks that Raye had prepared earlier. Amara was close behind them, carrying a tray of cold cut sandwiches._

_"Nice to finally see you, Serena." Michelle said sweetly, secretly wanting to yell at the girl for making them wait yet again._

_"Hello, Michelle, Trista. Hello, Amara." Serena said without looking at any of them. Amara watched the princess as she brought her knees up and rested her chin on her knees. Serena closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't want to show how many her "loyal" guardians' comments hurt her._

_"Princess, are you all right?" Amara asked as she sat the sandwich tray down on the coffee table. Serena didn't respond as she continued to stare at the floor. Amara knelt down in front of the blonde haired princess. "Serena?"_

_"Oh, don't mind her, Amara. She is just upset because Raye got on her case about being late again." Lita explained to the tomboy. Amara looked back at Serena, who flinched when Amara put a hand on her arm._

_"Serena, are you all right?" Amara asked again. This time, Serena looked up at the scout long enough to respond._

_"I'm fine, Amara, thank you." Serena replied quietly, smiling softly, trying to reassure her friend. But Amara could see the unshed tears in the princess' eyes. She sighed, rose to her feet, and went to sit next to Michelle across the room. She didn't take her eyes from Serena as the meeting started._

_"There, you see, Amara, she is fine. Let's get this meeting started. I have to violin practice later this afternoon and Trista needs to pick up Hoturu from school at 2." Michelle complained. Amara glared at her lover for a moment before turning her attention back to the meeting and Serena._

_"Trista, is there anything about our future that you can tell us that we don't already know?" Raye questioned the Guardian of Time. They had called the meeting because the Inner Scouts had recently graduated from high school and would be starting college soon and thought it was time to talk more about the future._

_"No, Raye, I'm sorry, I can't. The future has to unfold on its own." Trista answered._

_"Well, I am guessing since Galaxia has been defeated that it won't be too many years before Crystal Tokyo is formed." Lita observed._

_"I suggest we all just live out our lives until whatever major event that triggers the future happens." Ami commented._

_"I don't know, Ami." Raye countered, but was quiet for moment as she thought about how to say what she wanted to say next. "I agree with the living our lives part, but I don't agree with the future part."_

_"Raye, what are you talking about?" Trista asked. Raye rose to her feet._

_"Just listen to me for a moment, please. Are we all sure that we want Serena to be the leader of the universe? I mean, she can't even manage to be on time for a scout meeting." Raye explained. The entire room was silence for a few moments as everyone thought about what Raye had said._

_"Raye is right is some aspects. From what we have all heard from Rini, Serena doesn't change very much from how she is now." Mina added._

_"Sometimes, I wonder how Darien can continue to put up with all of her childish ways." Lita said._

_"Ladies, I am sure Serena will grow out of her childish ways soon." Ami jumped in._

_"Ami, why are you defending her now?" Michelle spoke up, surprising everyone. "I have heard you more than once complain about the way Serena is."_

_"This is getting us nowhere." Trista said quickly, hoping to intervene before the conversation got out of hand._

_"I agree. We can't change the future. Serena is destined to be Neo-Queen Serenity." Amara replied._

_"But the future can be changed." Raye stated firmly. "Trista has stated many times that the future isn't set in stone."_

_"Yes, I have said that, but without Serena and Darien taking the throne, the peaceful era of Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist." Trista informed all of her fellow scouts._

_"I am sure Darien can bring an era of peace without the power of the Silver Crystal if he had to." Raye said to Trista._

_"Raye, Trista is right, we shouldn't be talking about changing the future. It is too dangerous for all of us. Besides, you are all acting like you don't want to protect Serena anymore." Amara announced. Serena, who hadn't said a word during the entire conversation, quietly stood up._

_"I think that is exactly what they are all saying, Amara." Serena said with no emotion in her voice or tears in her eyes._

_"Serena, I don't think…" Amara began, surprised by the cold look in the princess' crystal blue eyes, but Serena held up her hand to stop her._

_"It is all right. If you will all excuse me, I have to get home now or I will be in trouble." Serena walked out the door of the temple without once looking back._

*End Flashback*

Serena sighed as the memories faded away again. She was not looking forward to what she was about to do. Finally, after an hour of creeping through traffic, the Harvard campus came into view. No one tried to stop her as she scanned her newly created student identification card to be able to get into the student parking lot to park her car. After she parked her car, she gathered up her suitcases and headed for the honor students' dorms. She had enrolled herself as a transfer student for the medical degree program. As a fourth year student, she was going to be in all of Ami's classes.

Serena had to laugh at the fact that she had arrived two days before the fall semester started. She was still thinking about that as she stopped in front of her dorm door. As the key rattled in the lock, the door swung open. Serena looked up to find Ami standing in front of her.

"I am sorry; I think I have the wrong dorm. I was told that I didn't have a roommate." Serena struggled to sound normal. She had not expected to run into Ami that soon.

"If you are Serene Martin, then you do have the right room. Are you Serene Martin?"

"Yes, I am." Serena shook her head, trying to remember to respond to the name change.

"Well, welcome to Harvard. I am Ami Mizuno, your new roommate. There was a last minute change in the room assignments; at least that is what I was told. Come on in." Ami moved back from the doorway so Serena could enter the room.

After a few seconds of shock, she picked up her bags and entered the room, closing the door behind her. The dorm room was a decent size, with two beds, desks, dressers, and closets. It had a small kitchenette to one side beside a small living room and its own bathroom.

"Welcome to our new home for the next year." Ami said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Thanks. Which bed have you claimed?" Serena asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral for now until she could get to know Ami again.

"I haven't claimed anything yet. I haven't been here that long myself so I figured I would wait until my roommate arrived. Do you have a preference?"

"Not really, no. I am pretty flexible." Serena looked around the room. "If you don't mind, I will take the bed by the window."

"No problem. Shall we unpack and then I will show you around the campus?" Ami suggested.

"Sure. I need to purchase my books from the bookstore and I have no idea where that is located." Serena replied as she open her suitcases and began to unpack. She knew she probably wouldn't be staying for more than a few days, but for now she needed to look like normal student starting another year of college. Ami began to do the same now that she knew where to put her things.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to switch schools in the near the end of your program?" Ami questioned as she opened her first suitcase.

"Well, it is kind of a long story, so for now let's just say I needed a change of scenery." Serena said slowly. She hasn't really thought about her backstory. In saying what she had, she hoped it bought her time to come up with a story in case she needed one.

"Personal, got it." Ami looked away like she was embarrassed for even asking.

"Ami, I don't want you to think I am some kind of stand-offish snob. It really is a long story. It is personal, but I will tell you all about it soon. I want us to be good friends, especially since we will be living together for the next year and will probably have many of the same classes." Serena hurriedly tried to explain to smooth things over. Ami stopped her unpacking and looked at Serena.

"I am sorry Serene, I didn't mean to make you think I was angry. I would like for us to be friends too." Ami stopped talking and looked back down at her suitcase, but to Serena, it felt like Ami had more that she wanted to say.

"What's on your mind, Ami?" The other girl looked up in surprise at Serena's question. "You looked like you wanted to say something more." Serena explained, shrugging.

"I was going to explain that I have had problems in the past with people not being totally honest with me about things and I get very cautious around people when I feeling like they are hiding something." That statement made Serena stop moving. Did Ami know the truth about who she was?

"Ami, I am sorry you had to go through that. I know what it is like to have your friends betray you." Serena forced a smile onto her face. "I am sure things can only get better from here." She tried to get the conversation on a more positive note. She wasn't very worried about Ami recognizing her. Her hair was very different and she didn't look the same as she hard three years before, but she didn't want to dive into the emotional stuff quite yet. Ami just smiled and continued her unpacking as they both thought about the past.

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 22

_Thank you for Moonie for being my beta reader. You have made this much easier. Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter._

After about an hour of unpacking and settling in, Serena and Ami decided to walk around the campus so Serena could learn her way around.

"So how well do you perform in your classes?" Serena asked as they left the dorm building.

"Well, when I was in grade school and on up, I was at the top of the class all the time and I thought that when I started here that would change, but it didn't. If this year goes like pervious years have gone, then I will graduate as the top student in the class." Ami explained with a shy smile. "How about you?"

"I do well enough." In truth, Serena was just about evenly matched with Ami on the academic front.

"I will be glad to help you if you have any trouble." Ami offered. Serena just smiled at her friend.

"Well, I will need to purchase my books if I am going to have any chance of getting good grades." Serena joked. So they headed off to the bookstore.

After purchasing the textbooks that she was probably never going to use, Serena took them back to her dorm, telling Ami she would meet up with her at the café for dinner. As she walked back to the dorm, Serena felt like someone was watching her. She knew she had to be careful about using her powers so close to Ami because the scout would probably feel the power, so she couldn't really search to see if someone was watching her other than around her. That proved to be useless because no one looked out of the ordinary around her. Serena found herself feeling silly as she put her textbooks away. She decided to not worry about it and went to meet Ami for dinner. But when she saw Ami again, her friend had a worried look on her face.

"Ami is something wrong?" Serena questioned as she sat down at the table her tray of food. Ami didn't respond and continued to stare at her own food. "Ami?" Serena said more forcefully.

"Yes?" Ami's head snapped up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, I just feel…nothing, never mind." Ami smiled at Serena, but it wasn't sincere.

"What did you feel, Ami?" Serena insisted.

"Serene, please, just forget I ever said anything. It was nothing." Ami said quickly and then she looked down at her food. "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Serena looked at Ami seriously. Ami looked at Serena like she didn't really know what to say.

"I didn't mean it that way, it just that I have seen more in this world than most people could even imagine." Ami tried to explain. Serena knew exactly what she meant and how she felt, but if she was to continue with her charade, she needed to act like that she didn't quite understand what Ami meant.

"I don't know what you have seen, Ami, but I am sorry that it has seemed to affect you so much." Serena said cautiously. "I know we have just met, but I am here if you need to talk about it."

"That is very generous of you, Serene. I might just take you up on that offer someday. Now, what do you think of Harvard so far?"

"Well, that is kind of a hard question to answer because I have only been here for a few hours. I like what I have seen so far. I am just getting nervous about my first day of classes. This is a one of the top medical schools in the world and it is a little daunting to be actually going to school here." Serena replied.

"I know how you feel. When I first arrived here, I felt like I was going to drown in a sea of intelligent people." Ami said.

"But now you are the top student in the class."

"Yes, that is nothing new. I will just be glad that I will be able to help people with my medical degree after I graduate." Ami said sincerely. Serena suddenly felt like such a heel. Here she was trying to get her court back together, but to do that, they would have to give up their dreams again and she wasn't sure if she could ask them to do that, no matter what they had done to her in past.

_Please review! _


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 23

_Thanks for Moonie for being my beta reader. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

Serena sat at the table in silence for a few minutes until Ami asked her a question.

"Serene, are you all right?" Serena forced herself to smile at her friend.

"Yes, Ami, I am perfectly fine. I am just thinking."

"If you are sure, you just became very quiet all of the sudden." Ami replied, concern still laced in her voice. "If you are worried about your upcoming classes, you have nothing to be concerned about. I will be there with you every step of the way."

"Ami, I am not worried about my classes. My mind is focused on something else."

"Are sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes. It is something I need to work out for myself."

"All right, but I am here if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Ami."

Serena didn't say anymore on the subject for the next few days. She started classes with Ami and also continued to watch her friend and saw how well she fit in at the school. Everyone, even the teachers, seemed to adore her. With each passing day, Serena felt the knot in her stomach grow larger. She also had the dreadful feeling that the rest of her court was as happy in their lives as Ami was. Despite what her mother had said, how could she even ask her friends to give up what they had wanted for so long?

After about a week of Serena's silence, Ami couldn't take it anymore. So one night after they were both back in their dorm room, Ami cornered Serena.

"Serena, I know that I have only known you for about a week, but I know you well enough to know that this moping around is not the real you. So will you please tell me what is going on?" Serena didn't answer her friend right away. She finally decided that maybe it was time to tell Ami what was really going and to see what she had to say.

"All right, Ami, what exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know what is really going on with you. You don't seem that interested in studying or in our classes, even though you are doing the work. You have hardly said a word to anyone since the first day you arrived, except me."

"I have just had a lot on my mind."

"You keep saying that, but you never explain further. I know that whatever is going on with you is really none of my business, but I feel like it has to do with me somehow and I don't want to be a worry to you."

"What would you do if you had to ask someone to give up everything they had worked for and dreamed of?" Serena finally questioned. Ami looked surprised at Serena's question.

"That is an unusual question."

"I know, but I have been trying to decide whether to even ask the people to do what I need them to do, or just to leave them be." Serena tried to explain without having to go into more details just yet.

"I know what it is like to have to set your own dreams aside to do something greater. It is not the easiest thing in the world, but sometimes it is necessary."

"And if you had to do it over again, would you change anything?"

"There is quite a few things I would like to change, but the past can't be changed." Ami answered quickly. That didn't make Serena feel any better. "I would change some of the things that happened, but I will never regret the wonderful friendships that I got out of the experience."

"Are you still friends with those people now?" Serena asked.

"Most of us keep in touch whenever possible, but we are all busy now and can't communicate as much as we would like to."

"It must be nice to still be that close." Serena mused, wishing she had that closeness with the girls still.

"Yes, it is. I am not close with all of my friends though anymore."

"Why not?"

"Right after high school, one of my friends left our hometown and none of us have heard from her since."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Serena asked, almost choking on the question.

"It seems kind of silly now, but the leader of our group of friends was a crybaby and didn't do so well in school. Over the years, the rest of us thought that she would mature as she grew older, but it didn't seem to happen like the rest of us thought it would. By the time, we were all seniors in high school, we had all been through so much together, that we just sort of overlooked her behavior for the most part. As our senior year progressed though, the rest of us were concerned for the future and everything that came along with it, but she still only seemed concerned with her boyfriend and childish things. In the few months before she left, we all began to treat her cruelly to try to get her to grow up some, but all it did was push her away, so far that she ended running away. Those last few months are one of the few things I wish I could change about my past. When she ran away, we were all shocked. Her parents didn't have any answers and we didn't know what to do but to pick up the pieces and to move on with our individual lives. So a few weeks later, I packed my bags and headed for the States."

"And you haven't heard from this friend since?"

"Not one word."

"Do you think you ever will hear from her again?"

"I don't know. It has been over three years now."

"Ami, I don't know how to tell you this without you getting angry with me, but I know exactly who you are talking about." Serena said quietly.

"And how do you know that?" Ami shot back, now unsure of what to think of her new friend. Serena didn't move or say anything for several seconds. She didn't know if she could transform into Eternal Sailor Moon anymore because of the new powers she supposedly had, so she decided to pull out her locket with the Silver Crystal in it to show Ami. Ami's gasp of surprise was the only sound that fill their dorm room for several moments as she stared at the locket and then at Serena.

"Serena?" Ami finally said after her brain seemed to catch up with what was happening.

"Yes, Ami, it is me." Ami threw her arms around her long lost friend as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Serena returned the hug.

"Sere, I am so sorry for how I treated you."

"Ami, I know. It was not all your fault. Some of the fault was mine."

"How is anything that happened your fault?"

"Because I wasn't completely truthful with you or the rest of the girls about certain things."

"What things?" Serena sighed.

"I know this answer is going to seem cruel, but I don't mean it this way. I would like to save the explanations for when everyone is back together. I plan on visiting everyone individually to ask that all of you come back to Miami when I am done visiting everyone for maybe just one day so I can explain everything once and for all."

"I am so confused right now, but I don't really care. I am just happy to see you, but why the charade? Why didn't you just tell me who you were to begin with?"

"I didn't want to interfere with your life, but I needed to see how you were doing."

"Are you going to do the same with the rest of the girls?"

"I think so. You are the first person I have visited and I already beginning to miss my daughters. Besides, it takes too much magic and my strength to try to make myself blend in with your lives. I mean, I had to enroll myself in Harvard."

"Did you make yourself my roommate as well?"

"No, that was seriously a coincidence. I thought about doing that, but I thought maybe you would recognize me right away and I didn't want to take that chance. I wanted to be able to observe you from afar before I approached you. If you seemed happy, I couldn't ask you to give up your life and join me as a part of my court again."

"Part of your court? But I thought that you released us from that duty?"

"I did, but according to my mother, I need your support to be able to make any sort of future kingdom happened. I know you have many questions, Ami, but I don't have all the answers yet. I hope to have more information by the time who decides to come to Miami so I can answer everyone's questions then."

"Why do we have to meet in Miami? Wouldn't it be better to meet in Tokyo where mostly everyone is already?"

"I guess so. I will probably go see Mina next…."

"Serena, I hope you don't think that I am overstepping my bounds here, but I think you should just head to Tokyo and see Lita. Since she is the leader of the scouts now, it would be better coming from her if a meeting was called."

"And surprise everyone by me showing up?"

"Yes."

"All right, then I will head to Tokyo. I will just have to be careful to avoid Raye, Trista, Michelle, and Hoturu."

"That shouldn't be a problem because you don't look the same. By the way, I like what you have done to your hair." Ami said, gesturing to Serena's shoulder length hair.

"Thanks. I will leave in the morning for Japan."

"Wait a minute, what about Amara? No one knows what happened to her."

"I am surprised Trista or Michelle didn't say anything. Amara has been living with me all this time."

"How would Trista and Michelle know that?"

"From the little that Amara has told me about the night she left, it wouldn't have been hard for Michelle and Trista to come to the conclusion that she had gone with me." Serena explained.

"Oh, well, they never did say anything, but none of us have talked to Trista or Michelle much in last few years."

"Oh." For the rest of the night, Ami and Serena talked about their childhoods and what they had been up to for the past few years. In the morning, Ami saw Serena off at the airport as she boarded the first flight to Tokyo.

_Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 24

_Thank you to Moonie for being my beta reader. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

Early the next afternoon, Serena's plane finally touched down in Tokyo, Japan. Memories surrounded Serena as she rode in the cab through the city to her hotel. She thought about going to see her parents, but then thought better of it. She didn't need that kind of distraction at that time. So, she just checked into her hotel and decided to head to the arcade where she had spent her days after school.

Andrew as still behind the counter when she entered her childhood haunt. Her old friend looked up when she heard the front doors slid open.

"What can I do for you today, pretty lady?" Andrew questioned as Serena seated herself at the counter.

"One chocolate milkshake please." Serena answered quietly.

"Coming right up. Do I know you? You seem familiar to me somehow." Andrew said as he began to make her milkshake.

"And who do I remind you of?"

"A friend of mine that left several years ago." Andrew replied as he sat her milkshake down in front of her.

"Well, you just never know who will coming walking through those doors then, do you?"

"No, I don't. How have you been, Serena?"

"Pretty good, Andrew. How about you?"

"Not too bad. I own this place now. Rita and I were married last summer. She is a professor at the university now."

"That's wonderful. As great as it is to see you, Andrew, I have two things to ask you."

"Shoot, Serena."

"Please don't tell anyone, not even Rita, that you have seen me. I have some unfinished business to attend to and I can't have people knowing that I am here."

"Done, but I must warn you. If I recognized you that easily, so will others."

"I know that, Andrew."

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I don't know if you even talk to the girls anymore, but you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Lita today, do you?"

"Yes, I do see her and Raye every so often. This afternoon, I believe, is her afternoon off from the restaurant."

"Then she is at home today?"

"Yes."

"Does she live in the same apartment as before?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Thank you for the information and the milkshake, Andrew. How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house." Andrew replied.

"Sounds good to me. I will see you later." Serena stood up from the stool, smiled at Andrew, and walked out into the afternoon sunshine.

She walked the few blocks to Lita's apartment building and took a deep breath before she knocked on Lita's door. The door was opened almost immediately.

"Can I help you?" Lita asked. "Do I know you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Serena questioned.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are Serena."

"And what if I told you that your guess would be correct?" Not want to waste any more time, Serena pulled her locket out of her pocket and showed it to Lita.

"It is you!"

"Yes. Can I come in? I would like to discuss something with you." Serena asked as she put her locket away again.

"Of course." Lita stepped back to allow Serena to enter her apartment. She shut the door and gestured Serena to sit on the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Serena smiled as she sat down on the sofa. She could tell Lita was nervous as she watched her friend go into the kitchen and fix two glasses of iced tea. She finally came back into the living room with the tea.

"Here you go, Serena." Lita handed her a glass and then sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. "So what did you wish to discuss?"

"First, I must ask why you are so nervous. I am not here to punish you or anything." Serena explained.

"I just feel so bad about how I treated you and that I took your place as leader."

"Lita, you can keep the position of the scouts leader, I don't want it back. As for treating me badly, you and everyone else did not have to the full story of what was going on with me; and before you start asking a bunch of questions, I would like to explain that story and answer everyone's questions all at once. That is the main reason I am here. I would like you to call a scout meeting here in Tokyo, possibly at Raye's temple. I want to be able to talk to everyone at once, but you can't let them know that I will be there because I don't know how many would show up if they knew. Will you do this for me?"

"I am so confused right now, but I will do as you ask. When do you want me to call the meeting?"

"Next weekend. That should give everyone ample time to get here. And don't worry about Amara, I will get her here."

"All right, Serena, I will make the call. What do I tell them that the meeting is about? We haven't had a true scout meeting in almost three years."

"Well, tell them that is about time you all touched base again." Serena suggested.

"What about Darian? Do you want me to invite him too?"

"No, he already knows what is going on."

"Oh. It is so strange seeing you again after all this time." Lita commented. Serena just chuckled.

"I know what you mean. And I know you have questions and are confused right now, but please just bear with me until the meeting."

"Despite our past, I still trust you, Serena, whatever that is worth to you."

"It is worth a lot Lita."

"Thank you, Serena."

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 25

_Wow, I never thought that this story would be this long. Thank you to all my readers and to my beta. Enjoy!_

Amara answered her cell phone quickly when she heard Serena's ringtone.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Amara, it is me. How are you and the girls?"

"We are fine. Where are you?"

"I am in Tokyo." Serena answered. "That is why I am calling. I need you to bring the girls here right away. Lita is going to call a scout meeting in a few days. We are going to show up expectedly."

"All right, I will book the next flight. What about your clone? Do I need to bring her along?"

"Only until I pick up at the airport."

"All right. I will let you know when we will arrive soon."

"Okay, and before you ask, just put it in your bag. It has already been shrunk."

"What? My car?"

"Yes. You might want to go get it out of the street before someone mistakes for a toy."

"Thanks, Sere, see you soon."

Two days later, Amara tightly hugged her younger sister in the middle of the crowded Tokyo International Airport with Rini and Tierra jumping excitedly around them. Serena's clone had disappeared as soon as Amara had hugged her.

"I don't think I am ever going to let you out of my sight again." Amara said as she released Serena.

"Mama!" Rini said, demandingly.

"Yes, Rini?"

"Hungry!" The toddler replied.

"All right, pumpkin." Serena smiled down at her daughter before turning to Amara. "I rented an apartment for the week. I didn't know how long we were going to be here and I figured it would be more comfortable than a hotel room. There is some food there as well so we can feed these monsters."

"Sounds good."

A half hour later, they were driving through the city to their old neighborhood where Serena had rented the apartment.

"So has anybody recognized you yet?" Amara asked as she drove down the street.

"Andrew did when I went into the arcade the first day I was here, but he promised not tell anyone that he had seen me. I went to see Lita after that."

"So who all knows the truth about the meeting besides us?"

"Just Lita and Ami. It was Ami's idea to have us all gather here and then I surprise everyone." Serena answered.

"Are you nervous about Saturday?"

"Not yet, but it is still two days away so I still have time to become nervous." Amara smiled at her little sister.

"You can do this, Sere."

"Thanks, Amara. What about you? How are you feeling about seeing Michelle again?" Serena asked. Amara sighed and didn't answer right away.

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it until now. Michelle and I always saw things differently when it came to my friendship with you. When we first met and after we found our who you really were, I had to act like that I didn't want anything to do with you, but that day in the garage, all I wanted to do was hug you because I hadn't seen you for so long. Michelle and I did become very close in our quest, but she could never replace you as my true sister, so she became my lover. I do miss her, but I don't know if we will get back together. Don't worry about me, Sere. You have enough to worry about."

"I know, Amara, but I want you to be happy. You can't focus on me for the rest of your life. That is one thing that I have decided on. As much as I possibly can, I am going to try to give everyone who will be in my court time to pursue their dreams."

"That is easier said than done, Serenity. Your court's first duties are to protect you and your family and to help you make sure that the kingdom is safe and running smoothly. You should know that takes up most of their time. I wouldn't go making promises that you probably won't be able to keep." Amara warned her gently.

"Sadly, you are most likely right." Serena sighed. "I wish I could just make things different somehow this time around. I know how hard it was for all us as teenagers to have normal lives. It's going to be even harder now because if they choose to side with me, it is forever."

"Serenity, you are making things different this time."

"How am I doing that?"

"By being completely truthful with everyone. It doesn't change the past, but it can help with the future." Amara explained. "I have a feeling that everything will be okay."

"If you are saying that, then it must be going to come true. You are hardly optimistic about anything." Serena chuckled as Amara turned onto her old street.

"How close are we to the apartment?" Amara asked as she saw where they were.

"Another couple of streets over." Serena answered.

"Are sure it is a good idea to be that close to your parents' house?"

"Amara, it was the only three bedroom apartment, fully furnished that was available immediately. I didn't know what else to do with using the crystal and I didn't want to do that so close to Raye, because she would probably feel something even I was able to cover the magic." Serena replied as they passed her parents' house. It looked the same, except a little bit rundown. There was no one in the front yard as they passed it. Serena let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when they turned the corner.

"You know, it might be a good idea to go see them as well." Amara said quietly as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex a few minutes later. Serena's head snapped to stare at her sister.

"And give him another chance to beat me to a pulp? No thank you."

"You do realize that you will probably run into at least one member of your family while we are here, don't you?"

"Just because I might, doesn't mean they will recognize me or I have to acknowledge them. My mother or brother never did anything to stop him. He may have not started to beat on my physically until after I became Sailor Moon, but he was always mean to me, even as a child. That was one of the reasons, I didn't want Darien around the girls after he said they weren't even his." Serena said angrily.

"Okay, let's not go into that. We will only get into another argument about it."

"You know, Amara, I have been meaning to ask you, what are you going to do if Darien and I do makeup completely and get married? He would be your king." Serena asked as she pulled Tierra from her car seat.

"Sere, don't start me on the subject of that man. I am just getting used to the idea of the rest of the scouts possibly being part of your court again. Let me get used to the before you spring the idea of you marrying Endymion." Amara pleaded as she climbed out of the car, turned to unbuckle Rini and pull her out into her arms.

"All right, but you might want to think about it before too long." Serena said calmly.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"There is no need to be flippant, Amara."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Amara smiled at Serena's glare. "Shall we go see our new temporary home?" Serena rolled her eyes and followed Amara up the stairs.

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 26

_Thank you to my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Enjoy!_

Early the next morning, Serena quickly fell into her usual routine of being the first one up making breakfast for everyone and getting things ready for the day. The only difference was the Amara wouldn't be going to work that morning. Amara soon joined her sister the kitchen.

"Good morning, Serenity." Amara greeted her as she poured herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Serena just smiled as she finished scooping the scrambled eggs onto two plates.

"Are the girls still sleeping?" Serena asked as she set the plates on the table where Amara had just sat down.

"Yes. I just checked on them before I came in here."

"I hope they will adjust to being here quickly." Serena said, sighing as she sat down to eat her breakfast. "I don't like having to bring them back and forth between places."

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, since you and the girls spent almost two days traveling, I thought it might be nice to take them to the park to let them run off some of their extra energy."

"They would like that, but what happens if someone recognizes us?"

"Well, there are a few options that we could go with." Serena replied.

"Such as?"

"We could with our original story that we are brother and sister or you could pretend to be the boyfriend or husband if you want to be adventurous."

"Anything else?" Amara inquired.

"We could tell people the truth. You are my sister and the girls' father didn't want anything to do with them."

"I think we should just stick with the original story. As much fun as it would be to fool someone, especially someone we know, into thinking we are married or dating, it would be a little too strange."

"Yet you wanted me to pretend that I was your wife when we first went to look at the townhouse." Serena reminded her sister.

"Yeah, but I was just trying to have some fun then."

"Either way, I happen to agree to sticking the old story will be the easiest until the scout meeting."

"Mama!" Rini's voice came down the hall. Serena rose to go get her child. Rini's toothy smile greeted her when she walked into the temporary nursery.

"Good morning, Rini."

"Hi, Mama." Rini said from her crib as she stood up. "Tierra sleeping." The child informed her mother as Serena gathered her into her arms.

"Let's be quiet so we don't wake her." Serena set Rini on her feet and the child ran out of the bedroom before her mother had taken one step. Serena heard a small whimper behind her from the other crib and turned to it. Sure enough, Tierra was rubbing her eyes from being woken up by her sister's running.

"Mama?" She said softly as Serena approached her.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tierra stood up and reached out for her mother. Serena picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen. Rini was already sitting at the table, waiting for her breakfast. Serena sat her younger daughter in the other chair and went to make her daughters' breakfast.

A couple of hours later, Rini and Tierra were happily playing on the playground in the park where Serena had spent hours as a child herself. She and Amara were sitting on a bench near the girls. All of the sudden, Serena shot to her feet when she could no longer see Tierra on the playground.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Amara questioned when she saw Serena's frantic expression.

"I can't see Tierra." She replied before she ran over to Rini.

"Where did you sister go?"

"Butterfly." Rini pointed towards the trees on the other side of the playground. Serena wanted to groan. Of course Tierra had gone after a butterfly. She loved nature of all kinds.

"Stay where Amara can see you." Serena told her daughter before running off towards the trees. "Tierra!" She searched the trees and eventually came out on the other side of the park with still no sign of her daughter. Just then, she heard faint giggling. She ran towards the sound that was coming from along the path. Soon, Serena came upon her daughter sitting on a bench with an older lady.

"Mama!" Tierra called happily when she saw her mother. Serena quickly made her way over to the pair.

"There you are! What has Mama told you about running off?" Serena kissed her daughter's forehead before turning to the lady. Serena just stared when she saw her mother sitting beside her own granddaughter. "Thank you for finding her."

"Butterfly, Mama." Tierra opened her small hands to show her mother what she had been after. Serena turned back to her daughter to look at the butterfly in the child's outstretched hand. Irene Tsukino spoke for the first time.

"I found her sitting here on the bench all by herself just looking at what she had caught. I thought it would be a good idea to stay with her until someone came looking for her." Irene explained to her daughter.

"Thank you very much. She has a bad habit of disappearing right in front of me. Usually I can catch her before she gets too far, but not today." Serena heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Did you find her?" Amara asked as she stopped beside the bench with Rini in her arms.

"Yes, she was after a butterfly." Serena explained. Just then, said butterfly decided to fly out of its' captor's hands. Tierra was immediately up and after it. Rini struggled out of Amara's arms to chase after her sister. "Girls, come back here!"

"I got them." Amara said before running after her nieces. Serena turned back to her mother.

"Thank you again for staying with her." Serena said again, not knowing what else to say.

"You're welcome, my dear. She just reminded me so much of my daughter when she was that age. Now, I can see where she gets her beauty from."

"Thank you, ma'am. You are too kind. If you will excuse me, I should go help him."

"Is he your husband?" Irene couldn't help asking. Serena hesitated a moment before answering her mother.

"Thank you again. Shitsuree shimasu." Serena bowed formally to her mother before running off after Amara and her daughters

"It was nice to meet you and your lovely daughter." Irene called after her. She watched Serena go; secretly wishing she could see her daughter again, even if it was just to apologize.

Serena felt a tug in her heart as she ran away from her mother. Even with everything that has occurred in the past, she still missed her mother's warmth and wisdom. She reached Amara a minute later, who had to girls playing the quiet game while they waited for their mother.

"How did it go?" Amara asked.

"Fine; she just said the Tierra reminded her of me when I was that age."

"She didn't suspect anything?"

"No; not that I know of."

"That's good. I think we should go back to the apartment before we run into anyone else."

"Come on, girls, it's time to go home." Serena said, holding out her hands. Both girls jumped up and grabbed their mother's hands. Amara walked beside them as they walked towards the closet park entrance. Irene, who had been watching them after Serena had left her, walked towards them.

"You make such a nice little family." Irene commented as they walked towards her. From that comment, both Amara and Serena concluded that Irene thought that they were a married couple with two daughters. That was fine with Serena at that moment because she had bigger things to worry about.

"Thank you, ma'am." Amara inclined her head to the woman as they walked on past her. Serena had just smiled at her mother again as she continued to lead her daughters towards their car.

"You can see it in her eyes that she wants to ask you if you are her daughter." Amara informed Serena as the loaded the children into the car.

"I know. I think after everything is settled with the scouts, I will go see her. Just her though. I am not about to face my father's rage again. Ever."

"I was just about to suggest that it might be a good idea to go see her, maybe even take the girls to meet their grandmother officially."

"I got that when you said you could see the question in her eyes." Serena laughed as she climbed in the passenger seat and added with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's go home, husband."

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 27

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Raye impatiently paced in front of the temple steps as she waited for the first person to arrive. She hoped it would be Lita, so she could ask why she had called this meeting after not having one for so long. She wasn't disappointed when Lita arrived a few minutes later.

"Lita, there you are!" Raye exclaimed as the taller woman reached the top of the temple steps. Lita looked around in confusion.

"Am I late? I thought I was early."

"No, you are the first one here." Raye answered impatiently. "I have been waiting for you to get here so you can tell me why you have called a scout meeting. I have felt nothing strange lately."

"Raye, calm down." Lita said firmly. "Everything will be explained once everyone has arrived. You must learn to be patient." Lita moved past her friend. She knew, out of everyone who didn't know about Serena's return yet, Raye would be the one that would have the most problem with it.

"Lita! Raye!" Both women turned to see Mina standing behind them. "How are you guys?"

"Hi, Mina." Lita pulled her into a hug. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Lita." Mina pulled back and looked at Raye. "Why do you look so annoyed, Raye?"

"I just don't like not knowing what is going." Raye answered.

"Well, I look at this as an opportunity to see all of my friends again." Mina exclaimed happily.

"Hello." Ami said, joining them.

After a few more hugs and greetings, everyone except Serena and Amara arrived and settled into the temple's living room. Lita stood up to start the meeting. She hoped Serena was waiting outside to intervene before everyone figured out that something wasn't quite right.

"I want to thank everyone for coming, especially Mina and Ami. I know you two are busy with school." A knock on the door stopped Lita. She walked over and opened the door to reveal Amara. Michelle's eyes widened at the unexpected sight of her former lover.

"Hello, Amara." Lita greeted her fellow scout. "Is she here?"

"I am right here, Lita." Serena answered as she appeared suddenly beside Amara. Everyone stared as Lita stepped aside to let Amara and Serena walk into the room. Raye was the first one to recover and began to lay into Serena.

"What are you doing here?!" Raye said, her voice raising higher with each word.

"Raye, calm down and sit down. I am not here to fight with you nor anybody else." Serena said quietly, but firmly. Raye closed her mouth and sat back down with no more argument. She had seen the flash of power in Serena's eyes and she didn't think it would be a good idea to challenge her at that time. "Thank you." Serena went up to the front of the room. "Now, I know all of you are wondering what I am doing here. I also know there are some of you here that never wanted to see me again, but I am here to explain some things to you."

"When I became Sailor Moon, it changed my life more than I ever thought it would; and I am not talking about everything that came with becoming a super hero and a princess." Serena took a deep breath before continuing. "About a month after I found out I was Sailor Moon, my father found me trying to sneak back into the house after a late night battle. He thought I was sneaking out to see boys and thought I was lying when I denied it. He slapped me for my supposed lying and sent me to bed. It kept happening when I met Ami, and I decided out of shame, to not tell anyone and keep up an appearance of nothing being wrong. As more of you came along and saw the front I was putting on, I knew that it would be harder for anyone to believe me as more time passed. I didn't even tell Darien. Eventually Amara, who is actually my sister from the past, saw that something wasn't quite right with me and made me tell her what, was really going on. She wanted to bring what was happening out into the open, but I wouldn't let her, and so it continued. The day before I left, I came here with a broken arm because my father got mad at me for being late and not calling. After what happened that day, I made the decision to leave so you all could live your lives any way you wished to. But now, things have changed. Before I continue, does anyone have any questions?" Serena didn't really want to answer any questions yet, but she needed a few moments to breath.

"What in the world what that?" The question came from Hoturu, who was voicing the question that everyone was thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"As you spoke, we saw your memories projected behind you." Ami explained.

"Oh, that has only happened a couple of times before. As far as I can tell, it is a new power of mine that seems to happen when I need extra help when I am explaining something. I don't always see it and have no control when it happens. I have a feeling it is more of the crystal's power than mine." Serena tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Lita questioned.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me." Serena answered, a little annoyed because she had already explained that. "Does anyone have any more questions for now? There is more I need to tell you."

"Please continue." Trista said. Almost immediately, Serena's projection power popped back up behind her as she began to speak again.

"With Luna staying at Mina's the night I left, I packed up my belongings and wrote letters to everyone. When I left my house, Amara was waiting outside with her car. I didn't know that she had packed up too and had decided to go with me. I had informed her earlier that day that I was going to leave. I just want to make it clear to everyone, especially Trista and Michelle, that I didn't force Amara to go with me."

"If anyone forced her to go, it was me." Michelle said quietly, not looking at Amara at all.

"I am sorry, Michelle." Serena smiled sadly at the lovers. She knew Amara had missed her partner no matter what had happened between them. Michelle's eyes widened when an image popped up behind Serena of her standing outside Amara's bedroom door listening to Amara cry. Amara glared at Serena.

"Sere, maybe you should get back to your story." Amara suggested through gritted teeth.

"Of course. Anyways, we boarded the plane and headed for Miami, where we have lived for the last three years. Shortly after we arrived, I discovered I was pregnant. A few months later, I gave birth to a set of twin girls. I named them Serenity, Rini for short, and Tierra, and yes, they are Darien's daughters. After they were born, I sent a letter to Darien to inform him of the girls' birth. He sent me a reply, congratulating me on their birth, but saying there was no way they were his. With that letter, any desire to ever come back here quickly died. So, Amara and I focused on raising the girls, that is until recently." Serena explained. She then looked at everyone seriously.

"During all of this time, I have been in close contact with Queen Selenity. A few weeks ago, she informed me that the Silver Crystal will no longer support her spirit because I will soon become Neo-Queen Serenity. I was also informed by her that there is a new enemy coming. She didn't say when, but I have felt a few times, like there is someone watching me." Serena took another deep breath. "I am here today to ask for your help. I know that I released you all from your duties of helping and protecting me and you are all pretty happy in your lives now, but I plan on rebuilding the Moon Kingdom and I am going to need all the help I can get. I am not going to force you to take your rightful place as Scouts and Princesses of your planets and I will not hold it against you if you choose to continue your life as you are now. Unfortunately, if you choose to walk away, I will have to take your powers away. I will answer any questions any of you have now." Serena finished with a sigh.

"What about Darien?" Raye asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something. A couple of weeks ago, Tierra became ill right before all of this came about and we had to take her to the hospital. Her doctor happened to be Darien. He figured out that she was his daughter. We have talked some about the past and future, but nothing has been decided." Serena answered. "He knows pretty much everything about my past."

"Why must you take away our powers away if we choose to walk away?" Mina asked.

"Because long ago, all of the planets signed an agreement to serve and protect the Moon Kingdom. I don't want to take away your powers, but I won't have a choice if I am to hold up the ancient argument."

"When do we have to let you know of our choice?" Lita asked.

"I really don't know. I would say as soon as you can, but don't make a rushed decision. I know this is not an easy decision to make and I hate having to ask you to do this, but I am going to need help with rebuilding the Moon Kingdom and preparing for the new enemy will eventually show up." Serena tried her best to answer. She saw that almost everyone believed her. Raye was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring at Serena. "Was there something that you wished to say, Raye?"

"Yes. I don't totally believe that there is a new enemy coming. I have consulted with the fire regularly and I have felt nothing for a long time. Can you prove that there is a new enemy coming?" Raye retorted angrily.

"I don't really have any proof other than I have felt like someone has been watching me and what Queen Selenity told me." Serena replied. Ami spoke up then.

"Serena, that day we were in the cafeteria and you asked me what was wrong, I felt like I was being watched."

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that to back up Serena?" Raye asked Ami bitterly.

"Raye, have you ever known Ami to lie?" Mina chimed in. Some of Raye's anger seemed to dissipate as she realized that Mina was right.

"If no one has any more questions for now, this pretty much ends the meeting unless Lita has something else to add." Serena looked at the scout leader as she finished her statement. Lita did stand up and joined Serena at the front of the room.

"I know there are some of you that are on the fence about rejoining the Moon Kingdom and to have Serena as your princess and soon to be queen again, but I urge you to consider very carefully before making your decision. Ever since she came to see me, I had a feeling she was going to ask us to ban together again, so I have already made my decision. I am going to rejoin her." Lita then bowed formally to Serena to show her respect for position as the princess of the moon. To Serena's surprise, everyone except Raye silently stood up and followed Lita's example and bowed to their princess. It also meant that they had made the decision to help her. Raye looked up at all of them and scowled.

"Thank you, everyone." Serena said softly, tears threatening to fall.

"Have you made your decision as well, Raye?"

"No, I haven't. I am still having a hard time with all of this." Raye replied.

"Shall we talk in private?" Serena suggested.

"Sere, are you sure that is a good idea?" Amara questioned, looking worriedly at Raye's angry face.

"Maybe not, Amara, but she doesn't need an audience if she wants to have it out with me. I can protect myself."

"Let's go outside then, Serenity." Raye said and Serena followed her outside.

Serena turned to Raye as they stepped into the temple courtyard. Raye quickly transformed into Super Sailor Mars. When she finished transforming, she was surprised to see Serena still in her street clothes.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Raye questioned impatiently. Serena looked at Raye and then down at herself.

"I am not sure I can anymore." Serena replied honestly. Raye looked momentarily at loss for words.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't transformed into Sailor Moon for over three years and my power has grown since then. My mother told me that I will become queen soon and I remember Trista telling that there will be a time that I can no longer transform into Sailor Moon."

"Well, this would be a good time to try." Raye commented. Serena sighed and closed her eyes to call the power from inside her.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Silver light shined brightly as it surrounded Serena and blinded Raye. Everyone, who had been watching from the living room windows, forgot that Raye and Serena were supposed to be fighting and hurried outside to see what was happening. Finally, the light disappeared and everyone gasped at what they saw.

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 28

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

As the bright light faded, Serena opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

"What is everybody looking at?" She asked in confusion. Raye uncovered her eyes and her mouth fell open.

"Why on Earth are you wearing that Meatball head?!" Raye exclaimed. Serena finally looked down at her ensemble. She was wearing the dress of her future self, Neo-Queen Serenity. Putting a hand on top of her head, Serena felt a crown and her old hairstyle.

"I have turned into Neo-Queen Serenity again?" Serenity looked around at everyone who were all still just staring at her.

"Your highness, I don't think you have turned into Neo-Queen Serenity, I think you have become her." The ever wise Ami tried to explain.

"What do you mean, Ami? How can she become her future self without being married to Darien?" Lita inquired.

"My mother did say that I would become queen soon. My powers have grown over the last three years. It shouldn't have been a big surprise that I have become Neo-Queen Serenity." Serenity replied. "Because I am looking to rebuild the Moon Kingdom on the Moon and not on the Earth, I don't need to be with Darien or be married to him to do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Serenity." A familiar voice said from behind her. They all turned to see Darien standing at the top of the temple steps and were shocked to see him standing there as the future King of the Earth, Neo King Endymion.

"When did that happen?" Serenity questioned.

"As I was walking over here." Endymion replied. "Judging by the way you look, you were the one that triggered it."

"Yes, I believe we all had gathered that, but the question is, why?" Serenity said.

"No matter what has happened in the past, I think this is fate's way of righting things. It was never totally clear to me how it would happen, but you two were always meant to be together." Trista chimed in to explain.

"But we haven't even had a conversation about that. I never said that I wanted to get back together; and as far as I know, neither has Endymion." Serenity responded quickly.

"You may have not said it, but you had decided as soon as you saw him that day at the hospital that you wanted him back, Sere. You have never stopped loving him, no matter what has transpired." Amara told her sister.

"Amara, please!" Serenity blushed and looked away from Endymion.

"You still love me?" Endymion asked her, despite the fact that she wouldn't look at him. But before she could answer, Raye interrupted them.

"This is all fine and dandy, but we were in the middle of something here!" She exclaimed impatiently. Serenity turned back to her friend.

"Mars, if you want to fight, fine, but I think you and everyone here knows that you would lose very badly. Make your choice wisely. If you attack me now with your powers, I will have no choice but to take them away from you. I would much rather it be your choice. Take your time." She waited for Raye to either attack or walk away. Mars made the wise decision of de transforming and walking away, even though she was still angry.

"What just happened?" Lita questioned as Raye walked back inside of the temple.

"I think Raye just made her decision to stay with the Scouts." Ami replied.

"But how do you know that? She just didn't attack Serenity. That doesn't mean that she has decided to protect her again." Mina interjected.

"By undoing her transformation and not attacking me, she decided to keep her powers. If she had not wanted to keep her powers, she would have attacked me anyway, because when she told me that she didn't want to return to her duty, I would have taken her powers away anyhow." Serenity explained. "I think she more or less just wants to keep her powers than perform her duty, but she knows what she must to in order to keep her powers, as you all do. Now, I suggest that we just let her cool off for a while. I am going to go home to my children."

"By the way, when do we get to meet them?" Mina questioned.

"Soon. I think Endymion should get to meet his children first." Serenity smiled up at her ex. Amara saw the love shining in her sister's eyes.

"Serenity, are you sure about this?" Amara questioned quietly, confusing everyone else by her question. She felt Michelle watching her as she spoke. Serenity looked at her older sister and saw the sadness in her eyes. She also saw Michelle watching Amara.

"Yes, Amara, I am sure. Besides, I think you have some things to settle of your own." Amara finally looked over at Michelle. She also saw Hoturu and Trista.

"I think you are right." Amara replied and walked over to reunite with her family. Mina, Lita, and Ami watched as Serenity and Endymion changed back into their street clothes and start down the temple steps.

"You can all meet the girls tomorrow. Get the address from Amara." Serena called over her shoulder.

A little while later Serena and Darien arrived at her apartment that she had rented. They heard laughter through the door as Serena unlocked it.

"Who has been watching them?" Darien asked,

"A hologram that looks and acts like me. The girls never know the difference." Serena explained as she opened the door. The laughter was coming from the girls' bedroom. Under Serena's command, her copy came out into the living room and disappeared. Rini came running out after the hologram.

"Mama, why you leave?"

"I was letting my friend in." Serena answered. "Tierra, come here please." The blonde haired little girl who looked so much like her mother came out of the bedroom. Both children stayed closed to Serena as she introduced Darien. "Girls, this is Doctor Darien Shields. He is you father."

"Daddy?" Tierra shyly stepped forward towards Darien. He kneeled down to be face to face with the child.

"Hello, Tierra, it is nice to see you again. Have you been a good girl for your Mama?"

"I been good girl too." Rini announced, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Serena chuckled softly as she sat down on the sofa to watch the interaction.

"Have you now?" Darien looked at his older daughter in surprise.

"Yes. I went poop in the potty. Right, Mama?" Rini looked at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes, dear, you did." Serena replied, hoping she saw right.

"Well, you certainly are a big girl!" Darien praised Rini. She smiled big at her father.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Rini hugged him tight. Tierra watched her older sister and then she attached herself to Darien as well. Darien looked over at Serena as their daughter hugged him tightly. She had tears in her eyes at seeing the sight in front of her. Darien smiled at Serena over their daughters' heads. Serena suddenly felt like that they would be okay, but she and Darien still needed to talk about the future and work things out between them.

A small yawn escaped from Rini as Darien let them go. Serena saw the yawn and rose to her feet.

"I think it is time for them to take an n-a-p." Serena informed Darien. "Come on, girls, to your room. Your father will be here later."

A little while later, Serena quietly shut the door to her daughters' bedroom and went back out to the living room. Darien was now sitting on one end of the sofa.

"They both fell right to sleep." Serena commented as she sat on the other end of the sofa. An uncomfortable silence followed for a few minutes until Serena spoke again. "I think this would be a good time for us to continue our talk."

"Yes, I thought so as well, but where do we start? You are already aware that I want to be a part of the girls' lives. I guess we need to talk about where you and I go from here." Darien responded.

"That is a good idea. I guess my first question is do you even want to be with me now? I know how you really felt when we were dating before I left."

"I am guessing you heard that from Amara?"

"Yes. She told me that you wished to have a more mature and grown-up girlfriend. Is that about right?" Serena asked.

"That is pretty much the truth." Darien replied. "I felt that for your age at that time, you should have been focusing more on the future and acting more mature. I know why you acted the way you did now. I just wish you would have told me what was really going on."

"I know. I wish I could go back and change that." Serena said sadly.

"Maybe you can." Darien said unexpectedly when the idea hit him.

"You mean time travel?" Serena looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Yes, why not?"

"Well, first of all, I don't know if it can even be done. The Silver Crystal is powerful, but I don't know if it is that powerful." Serena explained.

"Well, if it isn't, I can help by using the power of the Golden Crystal. Now, what are your other concerns?"

"Well, if I go back and change that past, how will it affect all of the scouts' lives and will we still have Tierra and Rini?"

"I don't think having children will change. And as far as the scouts' lives go, they will never know the difference and probably neither will I."

"I will be the only one to remember how it was and is now." Serena stated, not really liking that fact.

"It might not have to be that way. After everything has been changed, you might be able to make the old memories fade away." Darien suggested. "So what do you say, Serena? Are you ready to give it a try?"

_Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 29

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Serena didn't answer Darien right away. So many things were running through her head as she thought about his question. If she did go back and tell everyone the truth, how would it impact her life? She turned to Darien.

"As much as this idea intrigues me, I have some concerns." Serena finally stated.

"Well, what are your concerns?" Darien asked.

"I know my life and everyone else's would change drastically, but what about the girls? I don't want to lose either one of them."

"I do not think that will happen. I think they are meant to be."

"Thanks, Darien. I am not real worried about my powers because I would love to spend more time with my family and not have to worry about running a kingdom just yet." Serena answered. "I was thinking of going back right before the last scout meeting we had before I was voted out as leader. I figured that was the turning point in everything. What do you think?"

"I think it is a good idea. Do you have any other concerns?" said Darien

"That question was answered this morning." Serena shook her head.

"Everyone, me included, wants to be involved in creating a peaceful universe once again." Darien reminded her.

"All except Raye, but I think she will always be angry about my behavior, no matter how good or bad it is." Serena sighed. "My other two worries are, will I have enough power to do this and will everyone believe me?"

"I can help you with the power to get there, but once you are there, you will be on your own. As far as everyone believing you, I honestly don't know how they will react. That is something that you will just have to risk."

"I figured you were going to say that." She sighed and rose to her feet. "I will be right back." She walked into her daughters' bedroom. Both Rini and Tierra were sleeping peacefully as their mother tiptoed into the room. Serena looked down at her beautiful children and felt her heart lurch. She hoped she wouldn't lose them.

"You won't." Darien whispered from the doorway.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Serena asked, walking over to him.

"Sere, I still know you very well, even though you still block our connection." Darien explained quietly. He gently out a hand on her cheek and wasn't surprised to find that she was silently crying. "Everything will be just fine."

"I hope you are right. Shall we let them sleep and get started?" Darien nodded and they went back out to the living room.

Serena stood in the middle of the small living room. Darien stood off to the side to wait to see what she was going to do. She summoned up the power of the Silver Crystal and quickly transformed into Neo Queen Serenity.

"It is still somewhat strange when I change into my royal form and to know that this is my true form." Serenity commented as she turned to face Darien. It wasn't surprising to see him dressed as King Endymion.

"I understand what you are talking about." He chuckled. "Are you ready to go back to the past?"

Serenity took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Just remember, even though you are going back to the past, you are no longer the same person you were then. Also, remember with this spell, we don't know what power levels will be like, so watch you need to watch your strength. Now, close your eyes and feel the power of the Sailor Crystal flow through you. Think about where you want to go and picture yourself there."

Bright silver lights swirled around Serenity for several seconds until she suddenly disappeared.

"Wow, she is powerful!" Endymion exclaimed, however he didn't feel the third presence in the room as it followed Serenity into the past.

_Three years ago…_

Serena slowly opened her eyes. She felt like had been hit by a truck. Her left arm was throbbing. Slowly sitting up, she looked around her old bedroom. Her long hair pooled around her as she moved across the bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was still early in the morning. She decided to get out of bed and take a hot shower to get ready for what would be the longest day of her life.

An hour later, Serena was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family. The smell woke up her mother. Irene hurried downstairs to see what was going on.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Irene asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen. Serena instantly stiffened at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Making breakfast." Serena answered, trying to sound like her younger self.

"You shouldn't be using your arm." Irene said, trying to get Serena to move away from the stove where she making scrambled eggs.

"Mother, my arm is fine. Just go sit down and let me finish cooking breakfast." Serena turned back to the stove to make sure the eggs wouldn't burn. Irene did sit down, but she kept a close eye on her daughter. She seemed much more mature than she had the night before.

"Serena, dear, are you all right? I know last night was pretty bad." Irene asked gently. Serena didn't answer right away. She really didn't know what to say. She had healed her arm when she had been in the shower.

'Mother, I am just fine." Serena finally answered evenly.

"But your father last night…" Her mother started

"If I don't act like it had any effect on me besides learning my lesson. Father will be very angry again." Serena cut in.

"Serena, you were just late and didn't call." Serena whirled around to face her mother, anger flaring in her blue eyes.

"Mother, please! I am all right, so can we please just change the subject?"

"Of course, dear. I am just trying to make sure that you are okay. I know your father can be a bit harsh at times."

"Harsh?! Breaking his daughter's arm for being late is something you now consider to be just harsh? A few minutes ago, you were so worried about me. Geez… Mother, I know you are very frightened of Father, but you need to make up your mind about where you stand!" Without waiting for a response from her mother, she turned back to the stove to finish cooking the eggs. She heard the footsteps of her father and brother coming down the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Sammy crashed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The thirteen year old boy was very surprised to see his mother sitting at the table and his sister standing at the stove.

"Why is Serena cooking?"

"I am not sure, Sam, but whatever she is making smells good." Ken said from the kitchen doorway. Serena stiffened again at the sound of her father's voice. She had thought foolishly in the past that she would never have to hear his voice again. She dished the eggs onto a plate as her father sat down at the table. Gathering up the plates of toast and bacon, she sat everything on the table.

"About time you learn your place girl." Ken commented as Serena set all of the plates on the table. Serena wanted to roll her eyes at her father's comment. He had been furious when he had thought that she had been sneaking out to meet boys and now he was happy that she was playing the role of the housewife.

"I plan on weeding the garden and yard this morning after breakfast, then I will be at Raye's temple this afternoon until probably dinnertime." Serena explained as she poured orange juice for everyone and sat down to eat her own breakfast. Ken stopped eating for a moment to look at his daughter is disbelief. She had never told him what she was going to do quite so firmly before.

"As long as you get the weeding done and are home in time to help your mother with dinner, I don't care what you do this afternoon." Ken replied just as firmly, once he had recovered from the surprise of his daughter speaking to him like she had.

After Serena had helped her mother wash the dishes and weeded the yard and garden, she was on her way to Raye's temple nearly a half hour early. Raye's mouth dropped open as Serena appeared at the top of temple steps fifteen minutes before noon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Serena?" Raye exclaimed.

"Raye, please don't start, I am in no mood for your teasing today." Serena replied calmly but firmly. Raye had a similar reaction that Serena's father had when Serena had spoken firmly to him. "Let's just go wait for everyone else to arrive." Serena walked on ahead into the temple without waiting for Raye.

Prince Diamond laughed as he weaved his mind control around Raye and her friends as they arrived one by one to the scout meeting. Each expressed their surprise to see Serena there before all of them, but through the mind control, their remarks were still somewhat mean. Serena didn't seem overly surprised or concerned with the remarks made by her friends. Diamond had momentarily forgotten that she was used to such statements from her fellow scouts. He watched as she waited until everyone was settled and the snacks had been brought in before she stood and started to get everyone's attention. Diamond rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

_Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 30

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Serena felt a sense of déjà vu sweep her as she waited for everyone to quit talking and to focus on her. Most of them had been surprised when she had stood up and went to the front of the room. Right before she was ready to open her mother, Darien entered the room. He didn't smile at her or even really acknowledge her in any way at all. Serena felt her heart sink down into her stomach. Darien sat down near Raye in the back of the room. Serena felt her anger rise as Raye looked up at him with a look of love in her eyes, but she was able to control her anger as she started to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I know me being up here is strange, but I have something to share with you that I probably should have told you a long time ago. When I became Sailor Moon, it changed my life more than I ever thought it would; and I am not talking about everything that came with becoming a super hero and a princess." Serena took a deep breath before continuing. "About a month after I found out I was Sailor Moon, my father found me trying to sneak back into the house after a late night battle. He thought I was sneaking out to see boys and thought I was lying when I denied it. He slapped me for my supposed lying and sent me to bed. It kept happening so when I met Ami, I decided out of shame, to not tell anyone and keep up an appearance of nothing being wrong. As more of you came along and saw the front I was putting on, I knew that it would be harder for anyone to believe me as more time passed. I didn't even tell Darien. Eventually Amara saw that something wasn't quite right with me and made me tell her what was really going on. She wanted to bring what was happening out into the open, but I wouldn't let her, and so it continued. Last night, I came home late without calling and my father left with a broken arm because he was angry at me. I am sorry that I kept it quiet for so long." Serena finished.

"So why are you telling us this now?" The question came from Raye, who looked angry at what Serena had said. "Are you trying to excuse your behavior over the years?" Serena felt her younger self wanting to curl into a ball at Raye's words, but she stood her ground.

"No, I am not trying to excuse my behavior, I am trying to explain it." Serena replied, trying to remember how she how found the courage to face her friends the last time she had been dealing with their harsh words.

"What is the difference?" Trista asked.

"Just because your father abused doesn't mean you had to be a horrible leader." Michelle chimed in.

"You are just making excuses for yourself." Raye stood up to face Serena. "Did you really expect us to believe you after everything you have put is all through?!" Raye's voice became bitterer. Serena felt her defenses begin crumble as Raye continued to rant and rave at her. She looked towards Amara, who was the one person who knew the truth about her home life, to get some support, but Amara was glaring at her along with everyone else. That seemed to be the last thing that made Serena's younger self reduced to tears. Unfortunately, because Serena was in her younger lady, she did fall to the floor in a puddle of tears. That single action seemed to please Raye. "You see, everyone, she can't stand being yelled at, so how could she have kept a secret like her father beating her for four years?" Raye said, thinking she was just proving her point.

Whatever Serena did, she couldn't get herself to stop crying. She could only figure that she was finally letting out all of the pent up emotions she had kept inside for all those years, future years included. No one came over to comfort her and Serena felt like she was falling into a deep dark hole, never to see the light of day again.

"I can take you away from all of this." A voice whispered in Serena's ear. No one else seemed to hear it. They were all too busy being happy about seeing their leader fall apart.

"Please." Was all Serena had to say before she felt herself being transported to another place.

Prince Diamond was waiting for her as she appeared in his quarters. Serena looked around after the light around her had faded away. Her eyes widened as she saw Diamond standing before her. She shook her head to try to clear it and to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she saw. Slowly rising to her feet, Serena looked past Diamond at her surroundings. They were in a well-furnished living room that reminded her of the layout of Darien's apartment.

"Where am I?" Serena questioned, finally bringing her gaze back to the prince.

"In an apartment building in the middle of Tokyo." Diamond replied.

"Were you the one who spoke to me?"

"Yes, I couldn't bear to watch your so called 'friends' tear you apart any longer." Diamond explained. "I don't mean you any harm if that is your worry."

"But what are you doing here? You were sent back to Nemesis."

"How do you know that I am not the other Prince Diamond from the 30th century?" He asked as Serena continued to stare at him.

"Because you look different than before." She said simply. He was dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. "I think I believe you when you say you mean me no harm, but how did you know I was in this mess?"

"I followed you here back to the past. I have been watching you silently for a while now."

"So you are the one I have been feeling at times. Why have you come back now?"

"Honestly, I missed you. I knew that things had gone sour between you and the Earth prince so I thought I would see if I had a chance with you."

"You are full of it, Diamond." Serena laughed. "But I am glad you pulled me out of there, whatever your reasons. I was such a fool to come back here. Everything was going so well in the future. The scouts had forgiven me. I was almost back together with Darien."

"Then why did you come back here?"

"Darien suggested it actually when I said I wished I could go back and change the fact that I hadn't told anyone the truth before." Serena explained, although she was certain he already knew why.

"Do you want to go back to the present now?" Diamond asked.

"Everything would be different now. Even Amara apparently hates me now even though she has known the truth for a long time."

"What are you going to do then?" Go back to your parents' house?"

_Please review!_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 31

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Serena didn't answer Prince Diamond as she thought about everything that had just happened. She wondered if Diamond was being sincere about missing her and wanting to have a relationship with her. Wanting to cry for what she had lost in her now old future, she didn't give in to that feeling and finally turned back to Diamond with a determined look on her face.

"I don't have just myself to think of anymore." Serena began and briefly touched her stomach before continuing. "I am not going back to my parents or to the scouts. I can't go back to the future because everything has changed and I have no idea where I would be. You seem sincere about what you told me, so for now, if you will have all three of us, I will stay here with you." Diamond's smile was almost blinding her as he approached Serena.

"Serena, I am very happy that you made that decision. I promise you that we will be very happy together and I will try to be an excellent father to your children."

"Thank you, Diamond, I appreciate that. One small thing though, please call me Serenity from now on, it is time I grew up completely. I was trying to get the Moon Kingdom up and running again in the future and that is something I would like to do now. Are you okay with that?" Serenity asked. She didn't see the excitement flash in Diamond's eyes for an instant before he answered her.

"I am willing to help you with anything you like." Diamond answered honestly. He might want to rule the world still and used some less than honest means to get Serenity on his side, but he loved her and wanted her to rule by his side.

"Thank you, Diamond. Is there somewhere I could rest? It has been an exhausting day."

"Yes, the bedroom is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Serenity kissed Diamond on the cheek she past him on her way down the hall.

The nine people and two cats stared at the spot where their princess had been standing before she had disappeared for several moments before anyone spoke.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Lita asked after shaking her head as if she was trying to clear her mind.

"My guess is the little crybaby used her power to run away when she realized that her lies weren't going to fly with any of us." Raye answered, trying to not to laugh at the memory of Serena crumbling.

"I think someone took her." Darien said quietly, speaking for the first time. Ten pairs of eyes turned to look at him in surprise. Raye couldn't hold in her laughter that time. Darien's dark blue eyes turned to her with anger blazing in them. Raye actually looked somewhat frightened by Darien's anger. "Serena has disappeared and you think it is funny?"

"I think your anger over her disappearance is amusing because of what you have recently told me in confidence." Raye replied, still trying to contain her laughter even though there was still fear in her eyes.

"I may have told you certain things in confidence, but I still love Serena and I always will. Now, are any of you willing to help me find her or not?" Darien questioned the entire room. No one answered him right away. They were all still trying to shake off Diamond's mind control and sort out what was going on "Well?"

"I would be happy to assist you, Darien." Ami replied boldly, stepping forward to stand beside him.

"Thank you, Ami. Do you have a current scan of Serena on your computer?"

"No; not since before the last battle with Galaxia. I don't know if would be valid."

"Well, it is the best we have for now." Amara commented, stepping forward to stand beside Darien. Everyone else except Raye began to gather around Darien and chatter about finding Serena.

Raye just stood back and glared at the whole lot of them. She knew exactly who would have taken Serena, but she had no desire to see the whiny brat any time soon. She was just so sick of Serena's excuses and childish behavior.

"What about her parents?" Raye asked over the chatter a few minutes later. "Someone will either need to pretend to be her or tell her parents something."

"Based on what Serena was trying to tell us if she doesn't return home, her father may get angry." Lita commented. "Darien, do you think you could make one of us over to pretend to be Serena?"

"Yes, but it would be better if it was someone at closer to her height." Darien explained.

"Before everyone looks my way, I will volunteer myself." Mina said "I am the one that looks the most like her and such."

"Thank you, Mina." Darien replied as he began to weave the spell around Mina.

A little while later, Mina cautiously walked up to Serena's front door. As she opened the door, she didn't expect Ken Tsukino to be waiting in the front hall, standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and an angry look on his face.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Am I late?" Mina asked innocently.

"No, but I didn't give you permission to go out." He knew very well that he had told her that he didn't care what she did that day after she was done with her chores, but he was still angry about how she had stood up to him that morning and told him what she was going to do instead of waiting for him to give her instructions like he always did. "No matter what you accomplished this morning, it was no reason for you to speak to me like you did and just leave." Ken growled at Mina. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry?" The question in her voice seemed to anger Ken more. He then suddenly grabbed Mina by her hair and threw her up against the nearest wall.

"You had better be sorry, girl! Learn your place like your mother has and you will be a lot happier in life! You might even get that boyfriend of yours to marry you and get you out of my hair." Ken's voice went from angry to dismissive in that short speech. Mina stood there stunned as Ken let go of her hair. "Get up to your room." Mina felt her feet run up the stairs and to Serena's bedroom before Ken decided to become angry again.

_Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 32

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Mina let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding when the door to Serena's bedroom closed behind her. She leaned against it for a moment to collect her thoughts and then she sank down onto the bed and laid back. Her mind wandered to earlier that day and to what Serena had told them all that afternoon.

Now Mina was feeling the guilt over what had happened at that meeting. Serena had been trying to tell them the truth about her behavior and all they had done was make her feel worse. Mina couldn't figure out what had gone on because she would have thought that at least a couple of people would have believed her, all except Raye. The scout of Mars was a completely different story. Raye had become bitter over Serena's behavior and the fact that Darien had always had deep feelings for the ditzy blonde, despite the fact that he became very annoyed over her excuses and behavior.

The ringing of her communicator brought her thoughts back to the present. Mina sat up on the edge of the bed as she pulled the wrist communicator out of her pocket. She flipped it open and Ami's image came onto the screen.

"Did you make to Serena's house?" Ami questioned as soon Mina answered the call. It took a moment for Mina to answer Ami's question without fear entering her voice. She didn't want her friends to know quite yet that Serena had told them the truth about her father. Mina wanted to know a little more about what went on in the Tsukino household before she let the other's know.

"Yes, I am here, currently in Serena's bedroom. How are things going in regards to locating Serena?" Mina responded. Ami looked depressed.

"The scan of her that I had on my computer is outdated and the computer couldn't give us a precise location. Darien is about to bust down some walls because he can't locate her through their link and bond."

"Do they have much of a bond anymore? From some of Raye's comments and my own observations, I know that Darien and Serena have been growing apart lately. Maybe Darien should focus on how he feels about her, if he truly loves her, you don't know where is might lead him." Mina replied. "I would suggest he start by cleaning things up with Raye and maybe she will be willing to help us."

"I will suggest it to Darien. Are you going to be all right at Serena's for tonight?" Mina almost said no, but she needed to learn more about Serena's home life.

"I should be fine. I will check in tomorrow." Mina answered.

"If you are sure, I don't want you getting hurt." Ami said.

"I will be fine, Ami, I promise. Good night. I am going to have to go down to dinner soon."

"Good night, Mina." Ami ended the call and closed her communicator. She looked around the living room of Raye's temple. Trista, Hoturu, Amara, and Michelle had left with Artemis and Luna to see if they could find Serena in the city. Lita was keeping an eye on Darien as he paced outside in the courtyard. Raye was sulking in a corner of the living room. She hadn't paid any attention to Ami's conversation with Mina. Ami rose to go outside to speak to Darien. She stopped to stand by Lita, who was still standing on the porch watching Darien pace the courtyard.

"If you are going to try to speak to him, he is very frustrated." Lita warned Ami as stopped beside her.

"I can see that and he isn't going to like what I have to say to him." Ami replied sharply. Lita turned and looked at Ami in surprise.

"You look angry." Lita stated.

"Do I? Well, I am angry over this whole situation. None of us saw that anything was wrong with Serena's home life and we all just thought she was a crybaby. Even her own boyfriend didn't see anything unusual."

"You're right, Ami." Darien said, walking towards them. "I have let down the one person I have ever truly loved."

"You need to clear things up with Raye. We could use her help in finding Serena."

"I figured that you were going to say something like that." Darien sighed and looked towards the door. "We are going to need some privacy and this will probably take some time to accomplish."

"We will join the others in the search of the city. After you straighten things out with Raye, clear your mind of everything expect Serena and your feelings for her. Mina suggested that if you do that, you might be able to locate Serena."

Darien waited until Ami and Lita had completely disappeared down the temple steps before heading inside to find Raye. She was still sitting in the corner of the living room.

"Raye, we need to talk." Darien said from the doorway. Raye's head instantly snapped up to look up at him.

"About what?"

"About your attitude." Darien stated simply.

"What is wrong with my attitude?" Raye asked angrily, rising to her feet to face him. With the anger flashing in her violet eyes, she expected him to back down and change the subject like he normally did with people when they became angry, but that is not what he did. Raye didn't see how angry Darien really was.

"Everything." Raye's mouth fell open at his response. "You need to sit down and listen to me without interrupting me."

"I am fine the way I am." Raye said defensively.

"Whatever you prefer." Darien shrugged. "The first and most important thing is that you need to understand, no matter what I have said or done in the past to the contrary, I love Serena with all of my heart, I always have and I always will. I know that you have been jealous of Serena because of my relationship with her." Raye started to open her mouth to deny it, but Darien just continued speaking. "Don't even try to deny it. I agree with Serena that some of the fault of how things played out over the last few years is hers, but you didn't help things with your treatment and jealousy of her. You may not like how things have happened, but you made a choice when you became Sailor Mars to help and protect the Moon Princess. Do you think that is what you are doing now with your actions?" Darien finished and waited for Raye to answer. She didn't answer him right away, thinking seriously about what he had said.

"I have lost my best friend because of my own actions." Raye finally stated quietly after several minutes of silence.

"If you talk to her honestly, you might be surprised."

"I am sorry, Darien. I know that just saying sorry will never be enough, but I don't know what else to say." Tears began to fall silently down Raye's cheeks as she talked.

"Are you willing to help find her now?"

"Yes, I will join the others in the city. I suggest you stay here or go home to do what Mina suggested about clearing your mind."

"Come with me to my apartment. Maybe you will be able to get a reading."

A little while later, Darien and Raye arrived at the parking garage of Darien's apartment building. Raye instantly felt that something wasn't right.

"Raye, what is it?"

"Something evil is here." Raye replied as they stepped into the elevator.

_Please review!_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 33

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

"Something evil is here." Raye replied as they stepped into the elevator. She was silent until they reached Darien's floor. "The evil presence is strongest here."

"Are you sure?" Darien asked.

"Yes, it is the same evil I felt very faintly before Serena disappeared." Raye answered. Darien turned to her with anger blazing in his eyes.

"You felt something in our midst right before she disappeared and you are just now saying something? If I had the power to strip you of your powers, I would do so right now!"

"I was too angry at Serena at the time to really even think about what was going on around her or us. As I think about it now, the evil presence was very faint and was only there for a few seconds before Serena was gone."

"Anger is no excuse for not doing your job and duty!" Darien snarled. "But I am getting sidetracked. Can you pinpoint where it is coming from?" Raye was silent for a long moment before answering.

"This way." There were five apartments on the floor. Darien's apartment was at the end of the hall. Raye led Darien to the opposite end of the hall to the last apartment at that end. "That is where it is." She pointed at the door.

"Can you tell if it is the same presence that you felt at the temple?" Darien questioned.

"I don't know. I suggest we retire to your apartment where we won't be overheard." Raye answered. Darien nodded in agreement and they headed back down the hall. The door of Darien's apartment closed behind them.

"Now what should we do?"

"You go to a quiet corner and focus on finding Serena and I will try to see what is going on in that other apartment."

Darien just nodded at Raye's suggestion and headed towards his bedroom. Raye sighed as she seated herself on the sofa. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind to focus on the apartment down the hall. Letting the evil fill her, Raye searched her mind of her past encounters as Sailor Mars because she felt that she had come across it before.

Darien sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He felt like he had failed the person that he loved the most. Mentally slapping himself back to reality, he sat up and close his eyes and filled his mind with nothing but positive thoughts of Serena. As soon as she really focused on her, he knew exactly where she was. He jumped up and hurried back out to the living room. Raye's eyes had opened when she heard the bedroom door open. She tried to keep her features neutral as Darien came into the living room.

"I know where Serena is." He announced.

"I know who the evil is in the other apartment." Raye answered. Darien's smile disappeared at that news.

"Serena is in that apartment." Darien informed Raye.

"I figured that, and I have a feeling you are not going to like who she is with."

"Who is she with?" Darien questioned, not really wanting to know, but he knew that he needed to know.

"Prince Diamond." Raye replied. Darien's eyes instantly grew darker. "Darien, don't get angry. We need to gather the rest of the scouts and have them come here before we act. We don't know how powerful he is or how many people he has at his disposal."

"Well, get everyone here quickly or my hands will be around his neck before the first one can get here."

Within a half an hour, all of the scouts were crowding Darien's small living room. Artemis and Luna were sitting on the edge of the sofa watching Darien pace back and forth in front of the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. All of the girls were chattering except Amara. Finally, after some time, Amara stepped up to the front of the room. A loud whistle made everyone stop talking or pacing and look at Amara.

"I don't know about any of you, but I am not about to leave my sister and nieces in the clutches of that mad man."

"Sister and nieces?!" Every single person and cat stared at Amara.

"What are you talking about?" The question came from Raye.

"Can you tell the future now, Amara?" Darien asked.

"There is no time to explain that now. We need to decide on how to get Serena out of there." Amara responded. Everyone but Darien became quiet again and began to think the situation.

"Amara, can you please step into the kitchen? I would like to speak to you for a moment." Darien said as he stepped up beside her.

"Of course."

After the door closed behind them, Darien turned to Amara, but he didn't know how to begin.

"Did you somehow get caught up in it as well?" He finally questioned quietly.

"Serena's time travel spell?" Amara asked, just to confirm what he was talking about.

"Yes." Darien nodded.

"Yes, I was pulled back as well, but I don't know how. I wasn't even at the apartment with you guys. Next thing I knew, I was waking up next to Michelle like nothing ever happened."

"I know what you mean. I woke up here and was very surprised. I decided to go to the meeting and see how things would play out." Darien replied.

"So you paying attention to Raye was just you acting like your past self?" Amara asked, suspiciously.

"I am not even going to answer that question, Amara. I just wanted to ask you about the spell. Let's go back out to the living room and see what is going on." Without waiting for a response, Darien opened the kitchen door and walked out to the living room. Amara followed him and expected him to resume his pacing, but he didn't. He went to stand in front of the group.

"Everyone, we have wasted enough time with this. We need to come up with a plan to get Serena out of there." Darien announced firmly. No one argued with him. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I think it would be our best bet if Michelle, Amara, or Trista go in undercover first to assess the situation and make sure Serena is all right." Ami spoke up, surprising everyone.

"It might be better to send two of them in case Prince Diamond or Serena recognized them." Lita added.

"I will go in alone." Amara said. Michelle looked up at her with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Amara?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, Prince Diamond will not recognize me and I am the only one that Serena won't hurt right now." Amara answered. "No one follow me, especially you, Michelle. We don't need more people getting hurt if we can help it."

"All right, we will all wait here until we hear from you." Darien in a voice that no one argued with.

"I will be back." Amara reassured Michelle and kissed her on the cheek before she walked out the front door.

Prince Diamond watched his sleeping princess hoping that she would wake up soon so they could discuss their future together in more detail. He knew she had been very upset because of what had happened that afternoon, but he was so happy to have her with him that he would have done anything to get her to be by his side. The fact that she already wanted to rebuild the Moon Kingdom made him more satisfied that he had won her over. It saved him from having to pressure her into doing it. Everything seemed to be falling right into place for his plans and wishes.

He went back out to the living room and began to pace as he become more impatient in waiting for Serenity to wake up. If he woke her up, it might ruin everything he had worked for. He didn't want her to become angry with him. The bedroom door opening made him turn towards it. Serenity was standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching him.

"Diamond, are you all right?" Serenity asked quietly.

"I was just worrying about you. You have been sleeping for a while now." Diamond answered.

"Well, pregnant women need more rest than a normal person." Serenity commented.

"It seems I will have much to learn about pregnancy, but I will learn if you are willing to teach me." Diamond replied as he walked towards. "Would you be willing to do that for me, Serenity?" A knock sounded on the front door before Serenity could give him an answer. Diamond sighed and went to answer the door.

_Please review!_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 34

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

Amara took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door. She heard movement inside and someone walking towards the door. Diamond jerked open the door and glared at Amara.

"Yes?" He snapped out impatiently. Amara just glared back and pushed her way past him into the apartment.

"I am here to see my sister. Sere, where are you?" Diamond grabbed her arm to stop here.

"Who do you think you are?" Diamond demanded. Amara pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I told you, I am here to see my sister. Serena?" Amara walked through the foyer and into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity questioned, scowling at her sister.

"You know this person?" Diamond asked, following Amara.

"This is my….sister." Serenity informed Diamond, having to stop herself from calling Amara her brother just out of habit. She had to remember that this Amara didn't know anything about what Serenity had been through.

"She looks like your brother from the future." Diamond commented.

"Diamond, would mind giving us some time alone?" Serenity asked the evil prince. Diamond looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided against it.

"Of course, I will just be in the bedroom if you need me." Diamond glared at Amara for a moment before turning and walking towards the bedroom. Serenity waited until she heard the bedroom door click shut behind Diamond before she turned to her sister. "What are you doing here, Amara?" She asked again, more coldly.

"I am here to make sure you don't make a huge mistake." Amara responded firmly.

"Mistake? The only mistake I ever made was to become associated with the Sailor Scouts and Prince Endymion. I can't believe I thought things would be different this time around!" Serenity replied angrily.

"Things would have been different if Diamond hadn't interfered!" Amara shot back.

"Of course you would blame someone else for what everyone did to me! All he did was save me!"

"Oh, come on, Sere, I know you are much smarter than you are sounding right now, or is your younger mind clouding your judgment?" Amara questioned.

"Younger mind? What are you talking about?" Serenity tried to act like she didn't know what Amara meant.

"Serenity, I am not here to play games with you. I know you better than anyone in the universe. I refuse to let my little sister ruin the lives of so many people, including your children. Think about it for a moment and you will see that I am right. Diamond used his mind control on all of us to get what he wanted."

"I am guessing you were swept up in my time travel spell?" Amara just nodded. "You know, whatever caused your indifference, it really hurt, Amara, but as I think about it more, I think you might be right about Diamond and his mind control. What should I do?" Serenity sat down on the sofa and looked up her sister. "I have a bad feeling that this is going to be one hell of a fight with Diamond and I am not sure if I have the strength to endure it."

"We will worry about that later. My first concern is to get you out of here safely. We don't want to alarm Diamond." Amara replied quickly.

"I believe it is too late for that." Diamond said calmly from the bedroom doorway. Amara whirled around and Serenity quickly stood up from the sofa to face him. "Are you really going to leave me, Serenity?"

"Yes, Diamond, I think I am. From what I hear, you have caused some problems. I am going to go with my sister here to figure out some things, if you don't mind." Serenity said firmly, but politely.

"I don't have the power to stop you." Diamond replied. Amara wanted to roll her eyes at that statement because she was sure that it wasn't true. "If you do go to figure things out, I hope you make the right decision and come back to me where you belong." Amara was ready to punch him, but she stayed silent and waited for Serenity to respond.

"I am going home. I have to help my mother with dinner." Serenity replied. "I will be in touch with you to inform you of my final decision." She gave him a polite smile and turned to the door to depart. Amara followed her out into the hallway. They were both surprised that he didn't try to stop them.

"Everyone is just down the hall in Darien's apartment, waiting for you to return." Amara informed Serenity.

"Amara, as much as I don't like it, I have to deal with my home life before I can deal with the rest of it. I am going straight home, I am going to do just what I told Diamond. Just tell everyone that I am all right and I will see them in a couple of days. I really do need some time to figure things out." Serenity walked away before Amara could respond.

Amara sighed and walked back to Darien's apartment. She wasn't looking forward to informing everyone of what had just happened. Everyone looked expectedly towards the door as Amara entered the apartment.

"Where's Serena?" Raye questioned as the door closed behind Amara.

"She headed home to help her mother with dinner."

"That is more important than telling us what really happened?" Lita asked.

"All she said was that she needed to help her mother for dinner and that she needed time to figure out some things out before she talked to us." Amara explained, silently wanting to curse her sister for leaving her to explain things to the scouts and Darien.

"I hope Serena doesn't get into too much trouble with her father." Mina commented. "I had to sneak out of the house when I came here because he told me to stay in my room until dinner."

"I guess we will all just have to wait until Serena calls. I suggest we all just go home and wait." Lita said. "Mina thanks for trying to help." Mina just nodded and everyone headed out of Darien's apartment.

Serena's hand hesitated on the doorknob of front door of parents' house. She had a strange feeling that she should transport herself up to her room and avoid her father. So she did just that. As she reappeared in her bedroom, a knock sounded on her door. Irene stuck her head into the room.

"Serena, will you help me with dinner?"

"Sure Mom." Serena answered as she followed her mother down to the kitchen.

_Please review!_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 35

After dinner was over, Serenity volunteered to wash the dishes for her mother. As she stood at the kitchen sink, she began to think about all that had happened the past few days, past and old present. She had been truthful with Diamond when she had told him that she needed to figure things out.

She knew that coming back to the past might have been a good thing to do if it had just been she had been the only one was had been brought back to the past, but since at least Amara had been brought back as well, Serenity knew she needed to rethink. The only person she felt completely comfortable talking about everything was Amara, but Serenity knew what Amara would say. Maybe she could talk to Darien about some of it. With that plan in mind, she finished up the dishes and went into the living room to find her parents. Irene and Ken were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Did you finish washing the dishes yet, girl?" Ken asked without looking up.

"Yes I have. Mother, I am going to spend the night at Raye's. I will be back some time tomorrow." Serenity said.

"Aren't you forgetting one thing, young lady?" Kent questioned, looking at her this time.

"And that would be?" Serenity raised an eyebrow in sudden annoyance.

"Did you forget to ask permission to go somewhere for the night?"

"No, I didn't forget, I just didn't ask."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am you father, girl, and I am going to make sure you never forget to that!" He shouted as he charged towards her. Serenity simply just stood and waited until her spell took effect. A second later, Ken stopped in his tracks a couple of feet away from Serenity. He couldn't move his feet. "What the hell is going on? Why can't I move my feet?"

"Serena, I don't think…." Irene started to say, but Serenity interrupted her.

"Mother, don't interfere. This is long overdue." Serenity stated firmly before turning back to Ken. "You want to know what is going on, correct?"

"Are you deaf?! Of course I want to know what is going on!" Ken yelled.

"What is going on is you are done bossing me around. I have done nothing to deserve your treatment over the last four years especially. I am 18 years old and officially an adult. I may still live under your roof and some of your rules, but I will no longer tolerate you putting your hands on me." Serenity stated calmly. Irene stayed silent and waited for her husband to respond. Ken stared in disbelief at Serenity for a few long moments before he recovered enough to reply.

"I don't care where you go or what you do, but go pack your bags, leave this house, and never return. You want to be an adult, well then you can survive on your own."

"Ken! No! Not my baby!" Irene cried.

"That's right, your baby, not mine." Ken retorted, trying to get his feet to move.

"What do you mean by that?" Irene asked her husband.

"Did you think that I would never figure out that Serena isn't my daughter?" Ken replied. "Could someone help me with my feet?"

"How can you say that? Of course she is your daughter?" Irene said forcefully.

"Irene, she looks nothing like me or Sammy. I also remember how surprised you were when you found out that you were pregnant."

"Yes, because we were not even trying to conceive or had even really talked about children yet. We had only been married barely a year at the time." Irene explained.

"You know, as interesting as all of this is, it doesn't change what happened over the past few years. I don't really care if you are my biological father or not, I am going to go pack my bags and leave this house for good. Serenity intervened. She finished speaking and left the living room. Irene ran after her daughter as she started up the stairs.

"Serena, please don't go. I might never see you again." Irene pleaded.

"If you would like to see me, then you might want to learn to stand up to your husband at least a little bit. I love you, Mom, but I do blame you somewhat as well because you never did anything to stop him from hurting me." Serenity turned away from her mother and climbed the rest of the stairs.

Serenity had to force herself not to slam her bedroom door so she could maintain her calm demeanor as she packed her bags. On the inside, she had been seething the entire time she was speaking with her parents. It didn't come as a big surprise to her that Ken thought that she wasn't his daughter. Technically, he was correct. She was the daughter of Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom and the King of Uranus. It bothered her that he thought so little of her, which just made Serenity want to leave that much quieter.

Soon, she was done with her packing and had piled her bags up on her bed. She picked up a small one that had a few essentials in it and left the room. Irene was still at the bottom of the stairs waiting on Serenity.

"Dear, are you going to let your father go before you depart?" Irene asked as Serenity reached the bottom of the steps.

"Not until I reach my destination. He can stay that way for a little while longer. I will be by for the rest of my things tomorrow after he has left for work. Tell Sammy goodbye for me and I will contact you soon." Serenity hugged her mother and left the house before Ken had a chance to say word once he realized that she had come back downstairs.

Serenity headed straight for a nice hotel. She checked in without any problem and placed a phone call to Darien as she released Ken's feet.

"Hello?" Darien answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Darien, it's me, Serena. Listen, I know it's getting late, but can you come over to the Tokyo International Hotel? We need to talk and I would rather do it in person."

"Of course, but why can't you just come over here?"

"Too close to enemy territory."

"Good point. I will be there soon."

"Thank you. I'm in room…"

"Sere, I will be able to find you if you let me."

"Oh, all right, see you soon."

_Please review!_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 36

_Thanks to all my readers and my wonderful beta reader. Please enjoy this new chapter._

A little while later, Serenity heard a knock. She rose to her feet and went over to open the door. Darien wasn't standing on the other side of it. A knock sounded again, a little louder this time. Serenity looked around in confusion until her gaze settled on the door leading to her balcony. She chuckled to herself, closed the hallway door, and walked over to the sliding door. Tuxedo Mask was standing on the balcony smiling at her as she opened the door.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I haven't leap over buildings late at night for a long time so I thought would have some fun. So, may I come in?"

"Of course." Serenity stepped aside to let Darien in. They settled onto the small sofa and Serenity sighed.

"So what was so urgent that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, I needed to talk to someone about everything that has happened today."

"And you chose me?"

"The last time I checked you were my boyfriend. Did something change that fact?" Serenity questioned.

"No, it's just strange for you to want to sit down and have a serious conversation with me after all we have been through."

"I guess we have been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. Now, what is on your mind?" Darien asked.

"This is just so hard to explain because there is so much more to this than you are aware of." Serenity tried to explain.

"Just talk to me, Sere, you might be surprised of how much I understand."

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity eyed Darien more closely. "You too?"

"Yep, me too." Darien chuckled. "Now, tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

"Well, first, you should probably know that I stood up to my father and he kicked me out."

"That explains the hotel. You know you can come stay with me."

"I know and I thought about doing that, but I didn't like the fact that Diamond is hiding out just down the hall, so I decided to come here instead. I figured that when I stood up to Ken that he would probably throw me out. In the end, it was kind of a relief. My mother might actually have a chance to see her grandchildren grow up."

"So I still don't understand what the problem is." Darien commented. "You stood up to your father, have your friends almost back, and have a chance to start over. What seems to be the issue besides dealing with Diamond?" Serenity didn't reply right away as she thought about what he had just said.

"I think you are right. Maybe I was just over thinking things. With all that has happened to me, I think that is just how I am, but this is my chance to start over."

"You are half right." Darien took Serenity's hand in his. "This isn't exactly how I planned to do this, but it seems like the perfect moment." He rose to his feet and pulled her up as well. "Sere, I know we have had our ups and downs and will probably continue to have them forever, but I believe this is our chance to start over and do things right this time." Darien kneeled down on one knee in front of his Princess and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Serenity, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears sprang to Serenity's eyes.

"Yes, Darien, yes, I would love to marry you!" She pulled him close and kissed him hard. Darien chuckled as they pulled apart a few minutes later. They sat back down on the sofa.

"Then you are going to need this." He opened the box that he had been holding to reveal a pink diamond shaped like a rose. Serenity held out her hand so he could slip the ring onto her finger. "I have one other question for you. Do you want to wait until the girls are born or do you want to get married right away?"

"Right away. Our daughters deserve to be born with their parents already married." Serenity answered, smiling widely as he heart filled with joy for the first time in a long time.

"I think that means we are going to have to go shopping for a bigger place very soon because I don't think my small apartment is big enough for four people." Darien commented, returning her smile. "Do you know when you will give birth?"

"December 30th, exactly six months after they were conceived." Serenity replied. "I just wish I didn't have to put their lives at risk to deal with Diamond," Dairen took her hand in his again and looked at her seriously.

"Sere, I know that making peace with the scouts is easier said than done, but I have spoken with Raye and she regrets her actions, so the rest of them probably do as well. Tell them what has been going on. I wouldn't tell them about how you came back to the past and all of that, just about your father. The past thing is probably something that will just have to between us and Amara." Darien said.

"Gee, you think?" Serenity rolled her eyes at him. "Darien, I know I can make peace with the girls. This time around, the trouble was Diamond's doing."

"Just talk to them before you face Diamond. I know they will give us all the strength they can."

"Should I tell them about the babies?" Serenity asked.

"No, because you know they would forbid you going into battle in your condition. To be honest with you, I am not at all comfortable with the idea of you doing what I know you have to do, but I know it's you who has to do it, so I am allowing it this one time." Darien responded. Serenity raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are allowing me to go into battle? How generous you are." She said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Darien smiled at her.

"Darien, let's get one thing straight, you don't own me, no one does. You may advise me on things, but unless it's a life or death situation, don't ever order me around. Understand?" Serenity warned him softly.

"You are sounding like a Queen already. Yes, your highness, I understand perfectly. I'm just trying to protect you and our family." Serenity put her hand gently on Darien's cheek and smiled softly at him.

"I know you are and I love you for it. I'm just finally free and I don't ever want to give that up for anything." Serenity replied.

"I understand, my love. Now, it's late and you probably want to get some sleep, right?" Darien rose from the sofa. Serenity rose to her feet to stand beside him.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea. It's been a long and trying day." Serenity responded. "You don't have to go, you know. You can stay."

"I know that, but you need your rest. I will come by in the morning and have breakfast with you and we will figure out our next move. Goodnight, my love." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Serenity smiled again.

"I love you too, Endy."

"It's been a long time since you have called me that. It's nice to hear it again. I will bid you goodnight again and take my leave." Darien walked to the door, smiled at her one last time, and left the room. Serenity sighed and looked around her hotel room. Deciding to take a shower and then go to bed, she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

_Please review!_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 37

The next morning, a knock sounded on Serenity's hotel room door just as she finished fixing her hair. As she looked in the mirror, she wished she had her shorter hair again. Turning away from the mirror with a sigh, Serenity stood up and opened the door to reveal Darien.

"Good morning, love." Darien smiled in greeting. "Are you ready to go get some breakfast?"

"Yes I am." She replied as she followed Darien out into the hallway and they proceeded to make their way to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast.

After they were seated and had ordered their food, Darien asked her what she wanted to do that day. He was surprised by her answer.

"The first thing I want to do today is go to a salon and get my hair cut." Serenity answered.

"You want to get you hair cut? Why?"

"Because I have lived so long with shorter hair that I can't stand having hair this long anymore."

"All right then, we will go to a salon right after breakfast. After that, where do you want to go?" Darien questioned. Serenity looked at him frightened.

"Well, I should probably gather the Scouts together to explain what has been going on. As much as I do not want to do this s again, it has to be done."

"If that is what you want to do, then you'd better call the scouts on your communicator and set up a meeting for late this morning." Darien told her. Serenity sighed.

"Give me a few minutes." Serenity pulled out her communicator and called the scouts one by one and arranged a meeting for eleven that morning at Raye's temple. When she was done making the calls, they finished breakfast and left to go to the salon.

Later that morning, Serenity looked around at her group of friends, not knowing what to expect after she had told them what she had experienced in the past few years. Surprisingly, when she was finished, Raye kneeled before her. Serenity looked down at the priestess in wonder.

"What exactly are you doing, Raye?"

"Apologizing and renewing my pledge to protect you. I, Raye, Sailor Solider and Protector of Mars, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

Serenity felt tears sting her eyes as Raye finished. One by one, without any hesitation, each of the scouts kneeled before their princess.

"I, Ami, Sailor Solider and Protector of Mercury, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Lita, Sailor Solider and Protector of Jupiter, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Mina, Sailor Solider and Protector of Venus, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Michelle, Sailor Solider and Protector of Neptune, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Amara, Sailor Solider and Protector of Uranus, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Trista, Sailor Solider and Protector of Pluto, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Hoturu, Sailor Solider and Protector of Saturn, here by pledge my loyalty and friendship to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and her descendants and swear to protect them with my life."

"I, Endymion, Prince and Protector of Earth, here by pledge my loyalty and love to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and our descendants and swear to protect them with my life." Endymion was the last one to kneel before Serenity. She looked around at everyone as tears came to her eyes. She had never expected this to happen.

"Aww guys, as much as I appreciate and accept your pledges, you didn't need to do this. I wasn't asking for you to do anything. I just thought it was time I told you the truth." Raye came over to stand next to the princess.

"You're probably right, Sere, but I think we can all understand why you didn't. Amara was the only one who saw that anything was wrong. The rest of us, especially me, did not make it very easy for you to confide in any of us. I know I can't make you forget the past, but let's all start fresh today." Raye said smiling. Serenity smiled with tears in her eyes at her friends.

"I would like that very much." She hugged Raye tightly then. She looked over at Amara and Darien and winked. She knew that they all had a long way to go in terms of the healing process, but she hasn't felt this at peace in a long time. Diamond was still a major threat, but with her friends by her side, Serenity knew that was a fight she couldn't lose.

_Please review!_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Past Imperfect

Chapter 38

Later that same afternoon, Serenity breathed a sigh of relief when all of her belongings were loaded into Darien's car. Irene stood on the sidewalk by the car as Serenity closed the trunk lid.

"I trust that you will take care of her?" Irene questioned Darien. Serenity walked over to stand beside her fiancé.

"I promise, Mrs. Tsukino." Darien bowed slightly to the older woman out of respect. He then turned and climbed into the driver's seat of the convertible. Irene turned to her daughter then.

"Serena, I know we have had our differences, but I am going to miss you around here. I apologize for not being the champion you needed me to be against your father."

"Mother, please don't call him my father. He ceased being that when he first laid a hand on me. I know you are afraid of him, but please don't let him do what he did to me to you." Serenity hugged her mother. "I will be at Darien's if you need anything. Goodbye, Mom."

"I love you, Serena. Good luck."

Serenity climbed into the passenger side of the car as Darien started up the engine.

"Are you all right?" Darien asked as they started off down the street. Serenity looked back at her mother, who was still standing on the sidewalk watching them drive away.

"Part of me feels guilty for leaving her alone in that house with that horrible man. The other part of me is still angry with her for allowing me to suffer through all I did at the hands of her husband. She is as much to blame as he is."

"Time will heal your hurt. Just don't blame your mother forever." Darien took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her fingertips lightly. "Holding a grudge to someone who is also a victim is not in your sweet nature, my love. If you wait too long to forgive her, it will begin to eat away at your soul; and considering we will live a long time, I don't think you want something like that eating at you forever." Darien smiled and didn't let go of her hand.

"You're right, as always. I just need some time to sort through all the emotional turmoil I have been through lately."

"Take all the time you need. For now, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Diamond must be dealt with before anything else. Do you have any idea how strong he might be at this time?" Darien replied.

"Well, he is from a time that no longer exists. It's hard to explain. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't changed or even disappeared now that we have changed the future so drastically. When I was with him, he did not feel like his old self at all. He has changed, but I don't know if it is for the better. As far as how powerful he is, I know only what he let me feel when he let his guard down some. He felt as powerful as he was before, if not more so." Serenity tried to explain. She felt like she was talking in circles. "But he won't attack unless he feels the need to."

"Well, now that we have the scouts behind us, we will need to be ready when he is." Darien stated seriously. Serenity's hand went to her stomach.

"We don't have much time before I begin to show. Maybe we should force a confrontation with Diamond before that." Serenity suggested.

"I think you should have told the girls about your pregnancy. They will not be happy if you keep such an important secret from them." Darien reminded her. "You just reunited with them. It would not be a good idea to keep something like this from them for long. When we get together again tomorrow at Raye's temple, I would share the news with them." Serenity sighed.

"I hate it when you are right in any time. All right, I tell them the truth tomorrow. To tell the truth, I am only about six weeks along right. I didn't find out about the pregnancy until after Amara and I arrived in Miami. But I will tell the girls about it tomorrow." Serenity replied.

"I think they will be very happy for us. We should tell them about the engagement as well."

The next afternoon, every one settled in the living room of Raye's temple. Darien stood to his feet. Serenity fidgeted nervously in her chair beside him. He took her hand in his and squeezed gently to reassure her.

"I am happy to share with all of you that the other night, Serena made the happiest man on the Earth for more than one reason. First of all, she made me a very happy man by accepting my marriage proposal. Then, she gave me the greatest news of all. She is early in her pregnancy with our first child." Darien announced happily.

For several long seconds, no one said anything or moved an inch. Darien pulled Serenity to stand up beside him. Raye was the first one to react. She walked forward to Serenity with a big smile on her face.

"Admittedly, this is a surprise, but I, for one, cannot be happier for you and Darien. Congratulations!" Darien saw Serenity instantly relax when Raye hugged her. Everyone stood up then, recovering from their shock and joined in the celebration. Trista looked at Darien over everyone else. She motioned for him to follow her outside.

"Is something wrong, Trista?" Darien questioned once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

_Please review!_


End file.
